


Собственность Господина Механика

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Noele4ka



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || ББ [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, BDSM, Chatting & Messaging, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Fetish Clothing, Flogging, Genital Torture, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys, Wax Play, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noele4ka/pseuds/Noele4ka
Summary: ПЯТНИЦа находит анкету Питера Паркера в БДСМ-разделе сайта знакомств. Не желая для Питера знакомства с каким-нибудь бессовестным извращенцем, Тони, ничего не соображающий в Теме, берется разобраться в вопросе, и неожиданно для себя втягивается. На фоне этого Доктор Дум, собирающийся уничтожить мир, весьма некстати.





	Собственность Господина Механика

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Элементы BDSM;  
> 2) Это дрочилка, хоть и с сюжетом;  
> 3) Все персонажи, задействованные в эротических сценах, совершеннолетние;  
> 4) Пост-М4, все живы;  
> 5) Уважительное местоимение «вы» и обращение «господин» пишется с маленькой или большой буквы — в зависимости от того, кто и где его использует (например, Питер в чате пишет Механику «Вы»);  
> 6) Грамматика в сообщениях Тони и Питера пляшущая, потому что это переписка (в эмоциональные моменты персонажи подзабивают на знаки препинания);  
> 7) Иванов или Иванофф тоже пляшет в зависимости от того, кто говорит;  
> 8) Присутствует нецензурная лексика.
> 
> Кинки в количестве: сдерживание оргазма, порка, воск, электричество, имбирь, секс-игрушки, порка гениталий, женское белье.

**☆ Пролог ☆**

 

Тони быстрым шагом влетел в мастерскую и улыбнулся ПЯТНИЦе, которая что-то увлеченно рассматривала на планшете. Он с удовольствием полюбовался ее умопомрачительно длинными ногами и мысленно дал себе пять за решение наделить ИИ голограммой. С одной стороны, он за всю жизнь привык к тому, что его помощники такого толка обладают только голосом, с другой — на нее было приятно смотреть, а отключить изображение Тони мог в любой момент.

— Босс, я нашла кое-что потенциально интересное, — проинформировала она, отбрасывая от своего излишне идеального — Тони не хотел забывать, что она не настоящая девушка — лица рыжую прядь волос.

Что ж, Тони всегда питал слабость к рыженьким.

— Любопытно, — еще раз улыбнулся он, отпивая из закрытого крышкой стаканчика кофе. На улице уже стемнело и хорошо, что рядом с ним не было никого, кто стал бы возмущаться, что он, с больным-то сердцем, в это время пьет кофе.

ПЯТНИЦа спроецировала несколько фото на голографические экраны, устроив нечто вроде слайд-шоу.

— Кто-то вполне дрочибельно сложен, — заметил он, отпивая еще кофе. — Хотя на нашей базе полно более… воодушевляющих тел.

На фото был парень, одетый только в боксеры и явно старающийся не засветить свое лицо. Классическая мужская фигура: широкие, образующие приятную трапецию от талии плечи, узкие бедра, рельефная, но в меру, мускулатура, подтянутая круглая задница, которая просто просилась в руки. Вероятно, молод. Практически без волос, или они светлые и сливаются по тону с чуть смуглой, едва тронутой загаром кожей.

— Стой. — Где-то на подкорке закрутилась мысль, которую он все никак не мог поймать. Смутное чувство узнавания переросло в практически уверенность, когда Тони заметил несколько крупных родинок на лопатке на том единственном фото, где парень попытался снять себя со спины.

Тони одним движением пальцев вывел на экран профиль, к которому эти фото были прикреплены, и от удивления на несколько секунд забыл, как дышать.

«Неопытный нижний ищет терпеливого верхнего для встреч и общения», — гласила подпись. Профиль, судя по пометке сверху страницы, принадлежал некому «ПП».

— Охренеть, — протянул Тони, рассматривая эту единственную строчку.

— Там еще есть анкета, — сообщила ПЯТНИЦа. — Будете смотреть?

— Подожди, — Тони отставил кофе и, все еще не в состоянии переварить увиденное, направился к бару. Только налив себе виски и выпив его залпом, он немного пришел в себя, чтобы выдавить тихое: — Я же не ошибся?

— Да, это Питер Паркер, — подтвердила понимающая с полуслова ПЯТНИЦа. — Это довольно популярный сайт знакомств, точнее, его…

— Садо-мазо отдел, я понял, — перебил ее Тони.

— Если вы предпочитаете такой термин, то, в очень грубом приближении — да. — Она кивнула. — Однако позволю себе уточнить, что применяемые им термины предполагают гораздо более широкое взаимодействие, чем в указанных вами практиках…

— Господи, вот от паучка точно не ожидал. — Тони остановил ее жестом. — Прости, я обязательно выслушаю твои пояснения, но попозже: дай прийти в себя.

— В принципе, у него были предпосылки, — пожала плечами ПЯТНИЦа, и чуть ли не впервые Тони пожалел, что прикрутил ей неотличимые от человеческих реакции. Если бы не некоторая прозрачность голограммы, было бы полное впечатление, что разговариваешь с реальным человеком.

— С чего бы? — удивился он. — Что-то я не замечал за ним ничего подобного.

— Буквально позавчера, когда вы сказали мистеру Паркеру, цитирую, «замолкни, сколько можно тараторить»…

— Жестковато вышло, — виновато пробормотал Тони. Он потом извинился перед Питером, за то, что его отчитал: тот очень некстати завалился к нему в мастерскую как раз в тот момент, когда уставшего Тони наконец-то осенило, как решить проблему утечек энергии в репульсорных двигателях.

— Реакцией мистера Паркера было учащенное сердцебиение и дыхание, напряженность мышц, повышение артериального давления, приток крови к…

— Серьезно, у него был стояк? — если так пойдет дальше, виски закончится раньше, чем та информация, которую он бы, при здравом размышлении, о Питере знать не хотел.

— Да, его пенис был в эрегированном состоянии, — подтвердила ПЯТНИЦа. — Составить сравнительную таблицу исходя из имеющихся в наличии статистических данных о частоте подобных случаев и объеме увеличения полового члена мистера Паркера в зависимости от различных раздражителей?

Тони передернуло от подобного предложения. Хоть это было и давно, но он прекрасно помнил, как встает по сто раз на дню от, казалось бы, совершенно не эротичных вещей. Узнать, насколько часто и крепко стоит у паучка, честно говоря, не было ни желания, ни необходимости, поэтому Тони в ответ на вопрос ПЯТНИЦы только отрицательно качнул головой.

Интересно было другое: как он сам-то просмотрел? Решил, что Питер злится на него за то, что Тони на него наорал, поэтому он так быстро и убежал, стоило только — да-да, невнимательный ты идиот — отвернуться?

— Также, согласно другому отчету Карен, он эякулировал во время неполадок в костюме.

— Когда его било током по яйцам, я полагаю? — предположил Тони и сделал глубокий вдох. — Вот это новости!

А он еще удивлялся, с чего бы паучок принес ему костюм не сразу, а на следующий день. Радовало, что разряд был совсем слабый. Тони еще тогда пошутил, что только с паучковской удачей можно было повредить костюм именно в таком месте.

— Некоторые исследователи этого вопроса считают, что у истоков появления мазохизма лежит проблема нерешенной зависимости и страх одиночества, — видимо, пока он пытался осознать новую информацию, ПЯТНИЦа подгрузила библиотеки по теме.

— Так… — Тони достаточно пришел в себя и полез изучать анкету Питера, отдельно отметив, что тот указал в профиле, что ищет мужчину. Два открытия разом, хотя Тони и от одного никак не мог отойти. — Всего два дня после публикации. Вряд ли он успел кого-то тут найти, ты как думаешь?

Учитывая данные, которые Питер разместил в анкете, и прямое заявление о собственной неопытности, красноречивее его объявления могло бы быть только «свежее мясо ищет себе насильника-извращенца», если Тони вообще что-нибудь понимал в этой жизни.

— Я подключилась к их серверам, ему многие писали, но ни с кем он не договорился о встрече, — успокоила его ПЯТНИЦа.

— Зарегистрируй меня здесь, — услышал Тони свой голос.

Это он сказал? Стоп, он же в этом совершенно ничего не смыслит. Это тебе не по заднице во время секса шлепнуть пару раз, или запястья зафиксировать поясом ее же халата, или сексшопными наручниками, которые может открыть самостоятельно даже самая слабая девушка. Желания Питера, судя по тому, насколько проработана его анкета, лежат гораздо глубже таких сексуальных игр.

Нужно просто пойти и откровенно поговорить с Питером, что это не выход, что тому нужен психолог, что такие желания не возникают просто так. Что, возможно, он слишком много пытается успеть: учебу, науку, геройство — и ему надо отдохнуть. Что выпоротая задница не решит его проблем.

— Под каким никнеймом? — без тени удивления спросила у него ПЯТНИЦа.

Тони помнил себя в восемнадцать лет: он бы не стал слушать взрослых, если бы ему казалось, что он прав. Он бы набивал собственные шишки. Он бы попытался разобраться сам. Какие уж там психологи.

Только «набитые шишки» будут в прямом значении, а вовсе не в переносном, как и приключения на задницу. И дело не только в них: опытный извращенец с этого самого сайта знакомств так задурит парню голову, что его психику будет очень сложно восстановить. Тони не сомневался, что в этой сфере есть адекватные люди, умелые и заботливые, но вряд ли они были зарегистрированы на сайте знакомств. Но даже если они есть, Питер их не заинтересует: свежее «мясо», еще не разобравшееся в собственных потребностях, в первую очередь всегда привлекает тех, кто о них ничего знать не желает, а хочет лишь показать свою власть.

Если Питеру это действительно необходимо, Тони найдет человека, который не превратит его в психически ненормальную отбивную. Но сначала не мешало бы занять парня, пока тот не нашел себе на этом сайте будущую моральную травму.

— Механик, — определился Тони. Этот псевдоним его не подвел в прошлый раз, и в этот не подведет. — В анкете проставь предпочтения, какие ищет Питер.

Решено. Он пообщается с паучком под чужой личиной, выведает причины, по которым тот ищет себе, как это у них правильно, верхнего, а потом попытается все исправить.

— Готово, — отрапортовала ПЯТНИЦа, выводя на экран его профиль, где вместо фото был силуэт мужчины в костюме. — Аватар стандартный.

— Пока сойдет так. — Тони уселся на стол и критично осмотрел свою страницу. — Подкрути дату регистрации хотя бы на неделю назад, а то очень странно, что я только зарегистрировался и сразу ему напишу. И возраст поставь чуть меньше сорока, чтоб и не напугать разницей, но при этом не притворяться сильно моложе, чем я есть.

В любом случае, в возрасте Питера все люди старше тридцати — это те, кто потихоньку начинает отползать в сторону кладбища, и для него особой разницы между, скажем, сорока и пятьюдесятью годами нет.

Дождавшись изменения даты регистрации, Тони зашел на страницу к Питеру и задумался, с чего бы начать. Тем временем в верхнем левом углу зажглась зеленым иконка со схематичным изображением глаза.

— Что это такое? — непонимающе пробурчал он, нажимая на значок. — «ПП подмигнул вам!»? — он удивленно вскинул брови.

— Я не стала делать вас невидимым для мистера Паркера. Он увидел, что вы смотрели его профиль, и дал знать, что не против, чтобы вы написали ему. Писать первым в его статусе считается невежливым.

— В жизни бы не подумал, что он будет «подмигивать» незнакомым мужчинам, — вздохнул Тони, набирая «привет» со своего планшета.

Питер вообще-то был довольно тихим и не то чтобы слишком разговорчивым парнем. Его альтер-эго было и веселее, и легче в общении, но тут-то Питер выступал от своего имени, а не от имени Человека-паука. Поэтому то, что он заигрывает с мужчинами намного старшего него, стало для Тони удивительным открытием.

 

_«Здравствуйте. Вы тоже тут новенький?»_

**«Да, всего неделю как зарегистрировался. Если честно, я новичок не только на этом сайте, но и в теме.»**

_«Это сразу видно. Вы не стали оскорблять меня в первом же сообщении.»_

**«Тут это в порядке вещей?»**

_«Похоже, что да.»_

 

— Так что же ты тут тогда делаешь, — прошипел Тони сквозь зубы, прикидывая, что можно было бы еще написать, потому что, кажется, их беседа стала заходить в тупик.

 

**«Тебе такое, я надеюсь, не нравится?»**

 

Молодец, Тони, сразу же начнем с оценочных суждений.

 

_«А кому нравится, когда его незнакомые люди называют шлюхой с первой реплики?»_

 

Тони лично знал парочку таких девушек, но это, пожалуй, не лучшее продолжение для их разговора.

 

 **«И в мыслях не было.**  
**Если не секрет, что тебя привело на этот сайт?»**

 

— Мистер Старк, если позволите, я сформировала алгоритм наиболее успешной беседы на основе психологических особенностей мистера Паркера и примеров его переписки с другими кандидатами, — подала голос ПЯТНИЦа.

— Спасибо, — кивнул ей Тони, ожидая ответа Питера. — Если я не смогу его заинтересовать, то мы перерегистрируемся и попробуем твой вариант.

 

_«Иногда хочется передать ответственность кому-нибудь другому.»_

**«Очень оригинальный способ ты выбрал в таком случае.»**

 

И как Питер еще не внес его в черный список, неизвестно.

 

_«Конечно, не только в этом дело. Вы меня наверняка поймете, что все это довольно волнующе.»_

**«Соглашусь. Меня же привело любопытство.»**

_«По крайней мере, честно.»_

**«Учитывая предмет нашего обсуждения, честность — единственное, что я пока могу тебе предложить.»**

_«А почему Механик? Это Ваша профессия?»_

**«Это мое призвание, малыш.»**

 

Тони хотел привычно написать свое извечное «карапуз», но вовремя остановился.

 

_«Пожалуйста, не зовите меня так. Очень напоминает одного моего знакомого.»_

**«Ого, кто-то влюблен?»**

**«Капельку, разве что. Просто иногда я на него реагирую не так, как стоило бы.»**

 

Очень хотелось продолжить расспросы, но Тони, учитывая ник, «малыша» и манеру общения в целом, и так был на волосок от провала, поэтому предпочел свернуть тему.

 

**«А как тебя тогда называть? ПП как-то слишком обезличено.»**

_«Можете звать Питером.»_

**«Приятно познакомиться.»**

_«Мне тоже, Господин Механик.»_

**«Итак, чего ты хочешь, Пит?»**

 

Кажется, вопрос был слишком рано задан: Питер все никак не мог сформулировать ответ, начиная писать и стирая написанное, и снова начиная.

 

**«Меня не интересует конкретика, я думаю, в анкете ты уже все указал. Меня интересует, как ты представлял наше взаимодействие!»**

 

После этого уточнения дела пошли быстрее: Питер ответил почти сразу.

 

_«Не уверен, что я хотел бы сразу встретиться. Будет слишком нагло попросить у Вас фото?»_

**«Думаю, да.»**

_«Тогда Вы могли бы дать мне какое-то задание.»_

 

Если б Тони еще хоть немного представлял, что Питер от него вообще может хотеть, было бы замечательно.

— ПЯТНИЦа, сделай мне к утру краткую выдержку по основным моментам… — Тони попытался парой слов назвать все то, что происходит, и в итоге сдался: — всего этого БДСМа.

— Всего? — иронично приподняла уголки губ ПЯТНИЦа. — Довольно обширная выйдет выдержка.

— Мне не надо прямо все. Собери то, без чего я не смогу общаться.

По крайней мере, Тони был взрослым, сексуально активным и незакомплексованным человеком. Разберется как-нибудь.

— Тогда я бы вам посоветовала поправить обращение на более уважительное. В девяноста пяти процентах случаев других бесед Питером подобное приветствовалось.

 

**«Тогда тебе стоит рассказать мне, что ты уже пробовал, чтобы я соизмерял сложность твоего задания.»**

_«Ну, первую проверку Вы прошли. Обычно все сразу дают мне задания, не интересуясь моими возможностями, на свой выбор.»_

 

Тони ошарашенно уставился на смайлик, показывающий большой палец.

 

**«Я, вообще-то, серьезно.»**

_«Значит, проверку на серьезность намерений тоже прошли._

_Я особенно ничего не пробовал. Верхнего у меня никогда не было. Я пробовал воск, шлепать себя. Иногда я не мастурбирую какое-то время, как бы мне ни хотелось.»_

**«И все это с целью временно передать ответственность?»**

_«Последнее с этой целью, да. А первые два, чтобы что-то почувствовать. Иногда мне это нужно.»_

**«Но ничего более травмоопасного? Порезы? Ожоги?»**

_«За кого Вы меня принимаете?!»_

 

За запутавшегося мальчишку, который придумывает невесть что вместо того, чтобы пойти и выплеснуть лишнюю энергию на танцполе или восполнить недостающую ласками ровесницы с максимально большими упругими буферами.

Тони облегченно выдохнул: судя по всему, у парня просто недотрах, вот и придумывает себе несуществующие проблемы. Конечно, эта его манера переживать за все на свете и считать себя виноватым вне зависимости от того, мог ли он что-то сделать или нет, тоже накладывала отпечаток, но пока Тони не видел ничего странного в желании Питера развлечься и чуть пощекотать нервы. Способ, конечно, был выбран очень своеобразный, но у каждого свои методы сбрасывать напряжение.

 

**«А сейчас тебе бы хотелось первого или второго?»**

_«Первого.»_

 

Вспомнив рекомендацию ПЯТНИЦы, Тони решил, что сейчас подобное требование лучше всего ляжет по контексту их беседы.

 

**«Первого, сэр.»**

_«Мне нравится это Ваше предложение._

_Первого, сэр.»_

**«Хорошо, тогда у меня есть для тебя задание. Очень простое!»**

_«Какое?»_

**«Какое, сэр.»**

_«Простите. Какое, сэр?»_

**«Уже довольно поздно. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты сейчас пошел спать.»**

**«Ну я же не ребенок!»**

 

— Что у него с памятью? Он что, нарывается на наказание? — Тони сам удивился от того, что подумал про наказание. Это какая-то гребаная магия.

Он только хотел поправить Питера, но тот поправился сам, дописав «сэр» в конце реплики.

 

**«Ты же хотел задание? Передать ответственность?»**

_«Вы правы, сэр._

_Спасибо.»_

 

Пока Питер размышлял над ответом, Тони стер пот со лба.

— В жизни бы не подумал, что это так сложно.

 

_«Можно Вам завтра вечером написать, сэр?»_

 

— Но у вас все получилось, босс, — восторженно прокомментировала реплику Питера ПЯТНИЦа.

— А ты, я смотрю, в меня с самого начала верила, — с долей иронии протянул Тони, набирая свой ответ.

 

**«Не «можно», а "могу ли я".**

**И да, можешь.**

**И еще.**

**Перед сном накажи себя за забытое обращение любым способом, которым сочтешь нужным, в объеме, в котором сочтешь нужным. Завтра отчитаешься.»**

 

И снова пауза. Да еще несколько таких пауз, и Тони хватит инфаркт.

 

_«Хорошо, сэр.»_

**«Доброй ночи, Питер.»**

_«Доброй ночи, Господин Механик.»_

 

После всего этого Тони нужна была порция виски, горячая ванна и волшебная палочка, чтобы стереть себе память об этом разговоре.

Было безумно интересно, что за способ наказания выберет Питер, и вообще, не обманет ли, но Тони сдержал свое любопытство ради чистоты эксперимента. Если все раскроется, и так будет достаточно неловко, не хватало еще подсматривать за парнем.

Этой ночью он, вопреки обыкновению, спал крепким сном без кошмаров.

 

**☆’.･.･: 1 ’.･.･: ☆**

 

Со всем этим садо-мазо Тони в жизни никогда не пересекался, хотя и не осуждал: у каждого свои способы достижения удовольствия. Почему бы и нет, если обе стороны хотят чего-то определенного? Впрочем, бывают и гораздо более странные фетиши: Тони где-то слышал, что есть люди, которые испытывают удовольствие от ползающих по телу насекомых или секса с калеками. Или облизывания дверных ручек или глазных яблок. Или… У Тони была очень хорошая фантазия. Иногда он был бы вполне не против, чтобы его поимела собственная броня, и в тайниках его серверов до сих пор лежали чертежи съемного блока, позволяющего осуществить такую фантазию. И как подозревал Тони, когда-нибудь, под настроение, он этот блок соберет и опробует.

Будь его любимая феррари девушкой — Тони бы не выпускал ее из кровати.

В общем, он явно был не тем человеком, кто мог бы посчитать чужой кинк неприемлемым. Но несмотря на это, пролистав «коротенький», страниц на восемьдесят, не считая видеоинструкций, FAQ, составленный ПЯТНИЦей, Тони устало потер виски и пробурчал себе под нос:

— Да он сумасшедший.

— Отсутствуют какие-либо основания для сомнений в психической нормальности мистера Паркера. Его поступки логичны и соответствуют возрасту, в семье не наблюдается психических заболеваний. Однако, если вы желаете проверить…

— То есть все это, по-твоему, соответствует возрасту? — хмыкнул Тони, понимая, что его первичная мысль о том, что он разберется, была немного… преждевременной. — Ладно, насчет возраста еще можно притянуть за уши, мало ли какие глупости приходят в голову в восемнадцать. Где здесь логика?!

— И между тем, это его решение, босс, — возразила ему ПЯТНИЦа. — Он прекрасно знает, чего хочет.

— Вот это-то и пугает, — вздохнул Тони и, заметив светящуюся лампочку на своем браслете, нажал на кнопку соединения.

— Тони, мы нашли Ивановых, нужна твоя помощь. Подстрахуешь?

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Наташино «просто подстрахуйте» вылилось в незапланированную вылазку по перехвату заложников в паре миль от Латверии, где тех, пересеки они границу, было бы уже не спасти. К сожалению, не обошлось без схватки: солдаты, приставленные к заложникам, были экипированы по самые уши, у парочки даже были гранатометы. А потом им на подмогу прилетело два вертолета, которые пришлось срочно сбивать.

Возможные потери среди латверийских солдат не были неожиданностью для большинства присутствующих. Кроме, разумеется, Питера, который сейчас явно переживал, что не успел перехватить в воздухе обломки второго вертолета, винт которого был заблокирован его же паутиной. Тони не разделял его печали: заложники спасены, миссия выполнена, и даже из-под обломков они всех достали. У них бывали и более провальные по количеству жертв миссии.

— Еще раз спасибо, — поблагодарил его в неизвестно какой раз профессор Иванов — Тони подозревал, что на самом деле его фамилия заканчивается на «ман» или «штерн», настолько тот был прилипчивым. — Мы с женой очень, очень благодарны!

Чета Ивановых почти полвека назад где-то запрятала формулу сверхмощного топлива, дававшего выход в несколько раз выше аналогов. По крайней мере, так считали в Щ.И.Т.е. Тони же считал, что лучше репульсорной энергии ничего быть не может, поэтому подрастерявшие разум старички его мало интересовали. Загрустивший в сторонке Питер — вовсе наоборот.

— В таком случае, возможно, вы не откажете в том, чтобы поддержать наших молодых ученых в их научных изысканиях? — Тони широко улыбнулся, пристально глядя во все еще яркие, несмотря на возраст, голубые глаза. — Ваши знания в области теплотехники и термодинамики могли бы очень пригодиться.

Мужчина поморщился: было видно, что он не в восторге от предложения Тони.

— Вася, чего ты артачишься. Они все же нас спасли, — сказала подошедшая женщина по-русски и погладила мужа по руке.

— Мы бы все равно вас спасли, — проговорил Тони тоже по-русски, пусть и с ужасным акцентом. — Такие умы, как ваш, не должны доставаться таким, как Доктор Дум.

— Ладно, — профессор прижал к себе жену и поцеловал в щеку. — Жизнь моей Маши этого стоит.

Подозвав Романофф, которая тут же защебетала с соотечественниками по-русски достаточно чисто, будто ежедневно тренируется, Тони отошел в сторону и присел рядом с Питером, оставив доспех, в котором сражался, охранять периметр.

— Через час будем дома, — подбадривающе произнес Тони, похлопав Питера по обтянутому эластичной тканью колену.

— Хорошо, а то я тете обещал пропылесосить, — из-за маски, которую Питер не мог снять при гражданских, не было видно выражения лица, но ссутуленная спина и опущенные плечи выдавали, что он все еще переживает.

— Паучок… — Тони обсуждал похожие ситуации с Питером неоднократно, но каждый раз тот расстраивался, как впервые. — Ты не мог успеть.

— Мог, — Питер отвернулся. — Если бы я не бездумно бросился на выручку миссис Иванофф, а раскинул паутинную сеть в месте ее приземления, то вполне бы успел перехватить обломки.

— У тебя не было времени для просчета. А если бы сеть не выдержала? Если бы время, которое ты потратил на сеть, не дало бы тебе поменять траекторию падающего вертолета? В этом случае могли пострадать и ты, и заложник, и сопровождение, — загибал пальцы Тони. — То, что ты сделал по итогу — один из максимально щадящих вариантов. К тому же к месту падения успели Стив и Вижен.

— Я знаю, — Питер вздохнул и тяжело привалился к стене квинджета. — Но все равно не могу не думать о том, что люди могли умереть из-за меня.

— Это их работа, они знали, на что шли, — попытался успокоить его Тони. Так себе, конечно, была попытка, но у него никогда не получалось утешать людей.

— Я тоже знаю, на что иду, но если я вдруг упаду, вы же будете меня жалеть?

— Иди сюда, — Тони обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе. — Только попробуй упасть!

Тело под его руками одеревенело, на спину неловко легли ладони, очень теплые даже через паучий костюм и ткань футболки, но через несколько секунд Питер отстранился.

— Простите, с недавних пор я понял, что не совсем контролирую свою силу. Мне кажется, что я сжал совсем несильно, а у человека ребра трещат, — вздохнул он. — Но спасибо, вы очень помогли.

— Хм… интересно, — Тони отстранился и поискал взглядом Стива. Тот нашелся в отделении пилота вместе с Беннером. — Его ты обнять не боишься?

— Его — нет, — пробормотал Питер смущенно. — Не нужно его звать.

Тони дал себе мысленного пинка за то, что не понял, в чем состоит проблема, и пожал плечами в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Стива, заметившего, что Тони на него смотрит.

— Паук, ты молодец! Заклинить винт вертолета паутиной было неплохой идеей! — крикнул тот, пытаясь приободрить Питера, и, показав большой палец, улыбнулся им с Тони и вернулся к беседе с Беннером.

Тихо застонав, Тони сполз ниже по стеночке, закрывая ладонью лицо: спасибо, Стив, удружил!

— Лучше не придумаешь, — фыркнул Питер, но похвала сработала: он немного приободрился и выглядел уже не таким расстроенным.

— Послушайте, — громко обратился Тони ко всем присутствующим, понимая, что нужно менять тему. — Может, не будем расходиться? Пицца? Лапша? Мороженое?

— Я — пас, — практически сразу ответил Питер. — Мне пришлось прогулять занятия, теперь придется писать дополнительную работу. Да и тете я убраться обещал. И вообще есть еще… кое-какие дела.

Типа того чтобы пофлиртовать с незнакомым мужиком в интернете и рассказать ему, чего ты такого пугающего сделал с собой накануне в качестве наказания за выдуманную провинность.

— А я не откажусь, — улыбнулся им Стив.

— Халк жрать, — донесся из кабины пилота шутливый возглас Беннера.

— Я с вами, — отозвалась Наташа, на секунду отрываясь от беседы с Ивановыми.

— Меня могли бы и не спрашивать, — подал голос Клинт, до этого тихо дремавший или делавший вид, что дремлет в уголке.

— Точно не хочешь остаться? — с весельем, прикрывающим тревогу, спросил Тони. — Мне кажется, тебе нужна компания. На час хотя бы?

— Ладно, — согласился Питер. — Разве что на час.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Часом они не ограничились, и когда Тони вошел в мастерскую, было уже довольно поздно. Не для него, конечно, он-то привык ложиться на рассвете, а для Питера, которому не мешало бы, вместо того чтобы по ночам патрулировать улицы, хоть иногда высыпаться.

В чуточку нервном ожидании, тщательно им скрываемым от ПЯТНИЦы — совершеннейшая глупость, потому что та знала о его настроении лучше него самого, — Тони взялся за доработку новой формы крыла для Сокола, то и дело поглядывая на экран, куда был выведен профиль Механика. Можно было этого не делать: ПЯТНИЦа оповестила бы его о том, что Питер ему написал, но он не мог удержаться, чтобы нет-нет, да проверить, не загорелась ли заветная единичка рядом с пунктом меню «сообщения».

Одновременно с этим он раздумывал, как умудрился пропустить тот момент, когда Питер со своими проблемами пошел не к нему, а к каким-то незнакомым людям из интернета, которые явно не заслуживали той открытости и доверия, которую он проявлял. Что Тони сделал не так? Где их взаимопонимание дало сбой? Почему так случилось?

За этими мыслями он почти пропустил звуковой сигнал о поступившем ему сообщении.

 

_«Здравствуйте, Господин Механик. Надеюсь, Вы еще здесь?»_

**«Добрый вечер, Питер. Я думал, ты уже и не появишься.»**

_«Я задержался_

_простите, сэр.»_

 

Сообщение появилось практически одномоментно с сообщением Тони, и тот покачал головой: с ним Питер уже давно не был настолько обходительным. Даже странно было немного. Впрочем, странно было бы в любом случае, учитывая, где они находятся и что обсуждают.

 

**«Питер, ты же не моя собственность, имеешь право на свои дела.»**

_«Наверное.»_

 

Не понравилось Тони это самое «наверное». Что Питер имел в виду под ним? Что он измотан и не очень жаждет разговаривать? Что он чья-то собственность или не имеет права на собственные дела? Что-то вроде «интересы населения превыше личных»? Или же что он хочет быть собственностью именно Механика?

Задумавшись, Тони затарабанил пальцами по столу, пытаясь сформулировать то, что он хочет сказать, максимально доступно.

 

_«Господин Механик? Я сказал что-то не то? Простите, мы пока слишком мало знакомы, сэр, чтобы я знал, как отвечать правильно.»_

**«Питер, я считаю, что ты не должен думать о том, как отвечать правильно, ты должен просто высказывать свои мысли.**

**И по поводу собственности, давай договоримся, что мы допускаем некоторую мою власть над тобой только в рамках нашего здесь общения, ладно? Я тебе не хозяин и требовать от тебя безукоризненного подчинения не буду. Мы здесь для того, чтобы обоюдно получать удовольствие. Договорились?»**

_«Я понял, DS — это не Ваше.»_

 

Этот термин Тони, слава богу, знал, ведь это было чуть ли не первым, что он прочитал в информации, собранной для него ПЯТНИЦей.

На самом деле это был интересный вопрос. Не по отношению к Питеру, а вообще. Нравилось ли ему доминировать? Или, что вполне могло быть возможным, подчиняться?

Так и не найдя в закоулках собственной памяти примеров, когда его откровенно вело от подобного поведения в постели, Тони немного успокоился: от этой переписки он действительно получал удовольствие и уже начинал бояться, что на старости лет набрел на целый пласт неопробованных извращений, которые окажутся ему по душе.

То есть не извращений, а нестандартного сексуального поведения. Кто такой Тони, чтобы осуждать кого бы то ни было за что-то подобное?

 

**«Возможно, позднее я войду во вкус. К примеру, мне нравится, когда ты называешь меня "Господин Механик".»**

 

Тони написал это, помня о содержимом анкеты Питера. Цель стояла его заинтересовать, но при этом остаться достаточно искренним, чтобы не превратить все происходящее в фарс.

Впрочем, именно фарсом все это как раз и было.

 

_«И мне нравится так Вас называть, Господин Механик.»_

 

Черт возьми, это же не должно звучать так круто и так… горячо?

 

**«Насколько я понял, тебе это направление нравится?»**

 

Днем Тони проанализировал информацию, которой владел, и пришел к выводу, что желания Питера все же ближе к BD, а потом ПЯТНИЦа ткнула его носом в анкету, которую он так и не дочитал до конца в прошлый раз. Да если бы и дочитал, тогда он в ней все равно ничего не понял.

Несмотря на это, приятно было осознавать, что Тони, пусть немного, но понимает Питера без всяких подсказок.

 

_«Мне нравится мысль о приказах, о передаче ответственности на время. Так что, как Вы сказали, поживем — увидим.»_

 

Для такого молодого парня Питер был одновременно оглушительно глуп и охренительно умен. Тони бы сказал, умен по-взрослому.

 

**«Договорились.**

**А теперь, я уверен, тебе не терпится рассказать мне о своем вчерашнем наказании.»**

 

Тони, предчувствуя нечто, что ему будет сложно пережить трезвым, налил себе виски из прихваченной с собой специально бутылки и сделал большой глоток, прежде чем начать читать то, что ему написал Питер.

 

_«Я решил попробовать фиггинг. Это хоть и довольно ощутимо, но безопасно. Не оставляет следов, проходит через какое-то время бесследно.»_

 

Ладно, Тони точно не был к такому готов.

— ПЯТНИЦа, я хочу знать, что это такое? — простонал он, закрывая лицо рукой.

— Вероятно, если хотите поддержать беседу, мистер Старк.

— Ладно, подожди только секунду, — он сделал еще один глоток, на самом деле — ополовинил содержимое, и приготовился слушать.

— Фиггинг — сексуальная, а также болевая практика, воздействие на влагалище, наружные половые органы или анус очищенным имбирем, иногда другими веществами, вызывающими приток крови и жжение, — отрапортовала ПЯТНИЦа.

И Тони бы прекрасно прожил и без этого знания.

На самом деле ему хотелось отмотать этот разговор назад и не разрешать ПЯТНИЦе ему рассказывать о засовывании имбиря в чей-то зад. Хотя некоторые явно на такое напрашиваются, но задница паучка не из этого списка.

Имбирный чай точно не будет теперь прежним.

 

**«Очень смело. И как впечатления?»**

 

Тони гордился тем, что смог сформулировать свою реакцию так коротко и, большей частью, верно.

 

_«Вы правда думаете, что это смело, сэр?»_

**«Я же написал.**

**Или ты полагаешь, что я говорю не то, что думаю?**

**Честно говоря, я не ожидал такого от своего первого же задания.**

**Надеюсь, ты был удовлетворен результатом?»**

 

Кажется, по окончании этого… эксперимента Тони сможет написать словарь синонимов к вопросу «ты кончил?».

Ох-ре-неть. Питер точно двинулся крышей: Тони мог поставить что угодно, что имбирь в таком месте просто пиздецки жжется.

Странно, но Питер запаздывал с ответом и даже ничего не писал: ресурс показывал, что идет набор текста, когда это происходило.

 

**«Питер?»**

_«Сэр._

_Я не знаю, как Вам сказать.»_

 

— Уж как-нибудь скажи, — нетерпеливо прошипел Тони вслух, неосознанно потянувшись к экрану и не сводя с него взгляда. Начало ему не понравилось: неужели с Питером что-то случилось в процессе? Но он же сам написал о безопасности выбранной им… практики. Насколько, конечно, безопасным может быть засовывание имбиря в анус.

 

_«Я соврал Вам, сэр.»_

 

Хорошо, не совсем сумасшедший. Хотя на его месте Тони бы не признавался.

 

_«Хотел произвести на Вас впечатление, типа я и такие штуки знаю и могу._

_А когда Вы сказали, что это смело, я понял, что зря хотел показаться крутым.»_

 

На этот раз Тони не мог оторвать руку от лица добрые две минуты.

Серьезно? Хотел впечатлить?! Так чего тогда не сказал, что распял себя на дыбе? Это было бы точно охренеть как ярко и впечатляюще.

Пожалуй, Тони бы не поделился этой мыслью даже с верной ПЯТНИЦей, но у него отлегло от сердца: Питер все же оставался тем, кого Тони знал, а не каким-то незнакомым пугающим парнем, насиловавшим себя штуковиной, которая заставляла зад гореть в прямом, а не переносном смысле.

— Мистер Старк? — привела его в чувство ПЯТНИЦа.

Тони растопырил пальцы, наблюдая через них ее вскинутые идеальные рыжие брови.

— Питер ждет ответа, сэр, — напомнила она, кивнув на экран с подобием тревоги на изящном личике — мимика голограммы была находкой Тони в этом вопросе, по голосу он вечно ошибался с эмоциями, которые она гипертрофированно или, наоборот, недостаточно выраженно пыталась ему сообщить.

 

_«Сэр?»_

_«Господин Механик?»_

_«Я понимаю, Вы разочарованы, но скажите что-нибудь, сэр!»_

_«Я все испортил, да?»_

 

Это уже начинало походить на истерику, поэтому Тони все же взял себя в руки.

— Ты права, нужно что-то ему написать.

Бормоча себе под нос «я взрослый разумный человек, я разберусь», Тони затарабанил по клавишам.

 

**«Ничего ты не испортил, просто теперь я буду требовать от тебя фотоотчет.»**

 

Если не скончается от инфаркта, увидев первое же фото.

 

**«Считай это твоим наказанием за вранье, если хочешь.»**

 

_«Господин Механик, спасибо!_

_Я просто растерялся вчера, никакой конкретики._  
_А потом подумал, что это было бы круто, но не осмелился.»_

 

Тони мог только надеяться, что дальнейшие фантазии Питера будут более традиционными. На фоне этого какая-нибудь порка щеткой для волос или для ванной выглядела вполне безобидно. По крайней мере, по мнению Тони.

 

**«Будет тебе конкретика.»**

 

Нужно было срочно что-нибудь придумать.

Не то чтобы у Тони не было заготовок, но все они были такими… невинными, что ли.

— ПЯТНИЦа, мотани на разговор с Питером в квинджете. Он вроде упоминал уборку?

— Да, мистер Старк, он сказал, что обещал тете пропылесосить квартиру, — моментально ответила ПЯТНИЦа, продемонстрировав ямочки от улыбки на щеках.

Что, Тони имел право сделать голограмме ямочки. Может быть, они его успокаивали.

 

**«У тебя найдется шнурок или ленточка?»**

_«Думаю, что я найду, сэр. А зачем?»_

 

Ох, сейчас было самое сложное — написать свою идею и не заставить этим Питера убежать от него с воплями.

И, возможно, немного, совсем чуть-чуть — не умереть от стыда перед самим собой за то, что оказался в ситуации, когда вынужден секститься со своим подопечным.

 

**«Увидишь)»**

_«О, Вы поставили скобочку, сэр.»_

**«Это странно?»**

_«Ну этого никто сейчас не делает.»_

**«Вот такое я ископаемое.»**

_«Я вовсе не хотел Вас обидеть, Господин Механик. Наоборот, это мило.»_

 

Тони очень старался, чтобы не закатывать глаза в этой беседе чаще, чем один раз на десяток реплик. Видно, не судьба… Потому что невозможно не поднимать глаза к потолку, когда с тобой флиртует кто-то настолько молодой и смазливый!

Эй, Питер не смазливый!

Может быть, совсем немного.

И у Тони точно нет шизофрении и ничьих голосов в голове.

 

**«А я и не обиделся.»**

 

Тони специально нашел среди всех эмоджи ту, которая прикладывала руку к лицу.

 

**«Итак, задание.**

**Ленточку нашел?»**

_«Да._

_Вы меня заинтриговали, сэр.»_

**«Перво-наперво я хотел бы, чтобы ты подрочил.**

**Знаешь, до такого состояния, когда еще немного, и фейерверк.**  
**Ты понял меня?»**

_«А потом написать Вам?»_

**«Да.»**

_«Это займет совсем мало времени._

_Я надеюсь, что я не разозлю Вас, когда скажу, что гладил себя, пока разговаривал с Вами, сэр.»_

**«Не удивишь точно.»**

 

Поверхность стола была приятно прохладной. Прижиматься к ней лбом было безумно хорошо. Стучаться о нее головой — не очень, но немного помогало справиться с тем ужасным чувством, какое появляется, когда собеседник сообщает вам, что во время вашей виртуальной беседы надрачивал себе.

Со всеми же такое бывало, не правда ли? С Тони, например, первый раз. Если не считать, конечно, тех случаев, когда так было задумано самим Тони.

Самым гадским в этом было, что после признания Питера он почувствовал, как у него потеплело в паху. Не настоящее возбуждение, а очень отдаленный интерес, но…

Зверски хотелось написать что-то вроде «плохой мальчик», но это было так банально, и заштампованно, и пошло во всех смыслах этого слова.

 

**«А ты наглый.»**

_«Но быстрый_  
_Готово, сэр.»_

 

Тони выдохнул.

Сел прямо.

Посмотрел на экран.

Растер лицо ладонями.

 

_«Боюсь, я долго не выдержу в таком состоянии.»_

 

Тони тоже. Явно не стоило думать о том, как сейчас выглядит Питер. Возбужденный член, ласкаемый прохладным воздухом, чуть подрагивает. На кончике выступила капля. На лице страдальческая гримаса. Рука вот-вот, и дернется, чтобы сжать член в кулаке.

Да ты, Старк, прямо поэт.

Мотнув головой, чтобы перестать думать о возбужденном и готовом кончить Питере по другую сторону экрана, Тони вернулся к клавиатуре.

 

**«А теперь перевяжи пенис у основания лентой. Покрепче. Если длины хватит, можешь виток на мошонку накинуть.»**

 

Вслед полетела ссылка на подкинутую ПЯТНИЦей картинку со схемой.

Если, конечно, Питер что-то не понял из объяснений.

 

_«Вы жестоки, сэр.»_

**«А кто вчера проигнорировал мое указание? А кто мне солгал?»**

 

А кто дрочил на незнакомого мужика из интернета, не зная о нем совершенно ничего?

 

_«Я не говорю, что Вы не правы._

_Готово, сэр.»_

**«Хорошо.**

**Есть что делать по дому? Убраться, помыть посуду?»**

_«Пропылесосить, сэр.»_

**«Этим и займешься.»**

_«А потом я смогу снять ленту?»_

 

Нет, будешь с ней всегда ходить, а член отвалится за ненадобностью!

Тони ощупью нашел стакан и допил его содержимое.

 

 **«Да, сможешь.**  
**Я хочу, чтобы после уборки ты набрал себе ванну любимой тобой температуры и хорошенько в ней расслабился. Справишься?»**

_«С этой частью точно да.»_

**«Тогда тебе есть чем заняться.»**

 

И Тони тоже. Долгий холодный душ точно поможет ему избавиться от последствий этой беседы: хотя бы физических.

 

_«Спасибо за этот разговор, Господин Механик. Вы мне очень помогли, правда.»_

 

Застонав, Тони еще немного побился лбом о стол.

Хотелось бы верить, что после каждой их вылазки Питеру подобная «помощь» не понадобится.

 

**«Не за что.**

**Обращайся.»**

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Тони принял долгий контрастный душ, усиленно думая о том, как Фьюри имеет Романофф, что всегда оказывало на его член подавляющее воздействие. Не потому что Наташа не была сексапильной по мнению Тони, просто стоило подумать, что она бы сотворила с подсматривающим за ней, как все сразу падало. Если же нет, то оставался еще Фьюри, который тоже не то чтобы нежная фиалка.

Растирая мокрые волосы полотенцем, Тони принялся за чертежи и довольно сильно в них углубился, когда в реальность его вернул противный писк входящего сообщения для Господина Механика.

Пожалев о том, что просто не закрыл страницу перед тем как уйти в ванную, Тони все же нажал на иконку и попросту потерял дар речи.

По-видимому, это был фотоотчет.

Который Тони не намеревался увидеть раньше чем завтра.

И который заставил подскочить не только сердце, но и член. Все же Тони был мужчиной в расцвете сил и сексуальности. По крайней мере, именно так писали о нем таблоиды.

В общем, он вполне имел возможность отнести свой стояк на счет хорошей визуальной составляющей.

И вообще, на фото не было лица, значит, это мог бы быть кто угодно.

Правильно, так Тони и будет успокаивать себя, когда захочется с размаху влететь головой в стенку от мысли, на кого именно у него стоит.

На первом фото был аккуратно стянутый красной ленточкой с кокетливым бантиком налившийся кровью член на фоне бритого лобка и мускулистого живота. На второй — он же, не менее кокетливо выглядывающий из пены. Выглядел он не так… мучительно, как на первом варианте, так что перевязь там явно была снята, но у Тони все равно заныли яйца от мысли, что Питеру пришлось перетерпеть за это время.

 

_«Господин Механик? Вы еще не ушли?»_

**«Нет, я здесь.**

**Это, как я понимаю, фотоотчет?»**

_«Да, решил не затягивать. Нравится, Господин Механик?»_

 

Да Тони просто в восторге! Настолько, что еще немного — и придется вызывать медицинскую бригаду.

Интересно, сохранится ли стояк у трупа, если скоропостижно умереть от инфаркта?

— Информация по этому вопросу неопределенная, однако есть исследования насчет скопления крови в нижней части тела до наступления трупного окоченения. Поискать более точную? — подала голос ПЯТНИЦа так внезапно, что Тони подскочил на стуле.

То есть он это еще и вслух сказал?

Прекрасно.

 

**«Впечатляюще.**

**А ты еще не?»**

 

_«Нет, сэр._

_Я решил сначала спросить разрешения у Вас, сэр.»_

 

Пришлось протереть глаза, настолько нереальным выглядело все, что видел Тони. Он даже ущипнул себя за руку, опасаясь, что это не что иное, как эротический кошмар.

Было больно. И не только от щипка, а еще и от того, что он умудрился проморгать, как Питер превратился из милого смущающегося наивного мальчика в… вот это.

 

**«То есть ты решил попросить у меня разрешения кончить? Я все верно понял?»**

 

Ничего себе у паучка выдержка, Тони бы уже давным давно обкончал всю нежно-голубую ванную квартиры Паркеров, будь он в том же положении, что Питер сейчас.

 

_«Да._

_Разрешите мне, пожалуйста, кончить, Господин Механик.»_

 

Это стало последней каплей в чаше тех вещей, которые бедные мозги Тони могли объять за один вечер.

Не гордясь этим, Тони попросту закрыл страницу.

Нет, это для него слишком.

Он пойдет завтра к Питеру, все расскажет, попросит прощения и за руку отведет к психоаналитику. Тот ему явно нужен.

Как ему такое вообще в голову могло прийти?!

Опустив глаза, Тони посмотрел на свой член, натягивающий ткань трикотажных брюк и боксеров, надетых им после душа. Член его осуждающий взгляд не впечатлил. Сдавшись, Тони сунул руку в штаны и протяжно застонал, запрокидывая голову.

Каждое прикосновение заставляло его содрогаться всем телом, настолько сильно он был возбужден. Пожалуй, он не мог вспомнить, когда был так возбужден в последний раз. Хватило лишь прикоснуться к местечку под головкой и провести по ней подушечкой большого пальца, как Тони кончил, еще долго пытаясь отдышаться и избавиться от разноцветных кругов перед глазами.

И нет, какой бы интимной и будоражащей не была просьба Питера, она не должна была настолько сильно повлиять на Тони. У него, черт возьми, не было такого фетиша!

Возможно, тут еще подействовала откровенность, с которой все это было сказано. И к «Господину Механику» у Тони тоже была явная слабость.

Ладно, видимо, теперь такой фетиш у него есть.

Ничего, он это переживет.

— Мистер Старк, я бы настоятельно рекомендовала вам все же вернуться к переписке.

Оказалось, что очень неловко сидеть после оргазма с рукой в штанах, когда твой искусственный интеллект выглядит почти как настоящая девушка.

Старк, на заметку: отключать голограмму, когда соберешься подрочить в мастерской.

— Включи. — Тони нашел поблизости еще влажное полотенце, которым сушил голову, и вытер о него сперму с ладони, после этого обратив внимание на экран.

 

_«Господин Механик, у меня отобразилось, что Вы оффлайн.»_

_«Господин Механик?»_

_«Пожалуйста, появитесь.»_

_«Что ж, значит, я сегодня действительно не заслужил.»_

 

Тони моргнул непонимающе. Попытался не думать о том, насколько хреново сейчас Питеру. Причем не только физически, но и психологически: несмотря на поддержку команды, уходил он в достаточно подавленном состоянии.

Старк, да ты садист. А ведь предполагалось, что все будет легким и эротичным и расслабит парня, заставит забыть о том, что было днем.

 

**«Питер? Ты еще здесь?»**

_«Вы вернулись!»_

**«Знаешь, ты безмозглый идиот. Завтра мы это обсудим.**

**А сейчас я разрешаю тебе кончить.»**

**«Если ты еще, конечно, в состоянии.»**

 

Спустя несколько минут Питер прислал ему эмоджи, облегченно смахивающую пот со лба, сердечко и поцелуйчик.

Совершенно охреневший Тони отправил тот же смайл с ладонью у лица, что и раньше и, на этот раз окончательно на сегодня, закрыл сайт.

 

**☆’.･.･: 2 ’.･.･: ☆**

 

Утро начиналось с… Утро просто начиналось. Тони был не из тех людей, кто долго переживает из-за собственной реакции на те или иные вещи. Он был человеком дела, принимал решения по наитию — что вовсе не означало, что за ними не стояло достаточно подробного анализа.

Вчера Тони начинал с мыслью о том, что желания Питера ненормальны. Сегодня ему было… интересно. Это единственное, что Тони понял за эту ночь. Со своими чувствами по этому поводу он решил разобраться потом. Все же Питер ему не чужой, Тони успел к нему сильно привязаться, и отдавать его какому-то непонятному хрену невесть откуда — Питер настойчивый парень, и, раскройся все сейчас, явно повторит попытку — тоже не хотелось. Нужно было только оставить их… взаимодействие в рамках разумного. Если, конечно, к событиям вчерашнего вечера применимо это определение.

Поколебавшись, Тони дал задание ПЯТНИЦе отобрать для него наиболее популярные модели продукции секс-индустрии премиум класса (все развивалось быстро, а пользоваться тем, что Питеру было по карману, Тони бы не разрешил даже в край отчаявшемуся бродяге) и принялся за небольшой сюрприз, призванный улучшить качество жизни всем людям с суперсилами. В процессе пришлось вопросами об интимной жизни вогнать в замешательство Стива, выбранного в качестве подопытной свинки. То есть как «пришлось»… Тони от этого получил кучу удовольствия, как и присутствующий — разумеется, только в целях научной необходимости — Беннер. Это, конечно, была самая неловкая беседа в жизни кэпа, полная иносказаний и недомолвок, но Тони выяснил, что у того практически идентичная проблема с объятиями, а в сексе он отпускает себя или во время оральных ласк, или когда его кто-нибудь объезжает. Во всех остальных случаях он очень-очень-очень, просто невероятно озабочен вопросом, как бы партнера не раздавить, ничего ему или ей — Тони не стал уточнять, хотя очень хотелось — не вывихнуть, не сломать и не наставить нигде синяков.

Тони, еле оправившись от той информации, что у Стива вообще бывает секс, только хотел ему все же посоветовать в следующий раз выбрать себе мужика поздоровее, как был остановлен предупреждающим взглядом Беннера, очень убедительно показавшим свой пока еще — и слава богу — тощий кулак за спиной кэпа. Что ж, Тони умел понимать намеки, поэтому позволил ему сдать ошарашенного допросом Стива на руки Наташе и погрузился в расчеты. Уже к вечеру сюрприз был готов. Они с Беннером успели бы раньше, если бы новоспасенный профессор не психанул и не потребовалась помощь Тони, которого чета Ивановых теперь почему-то считала своим ангелом-хранителем. Что было странным: Марию спас паучок, а Василия — Вдова. Но вцепились они именно в Тони. Щ.И.Т. будет ему за это должен. Впрочем, они и так должны Тони по гроб жизни.

Понимающий Беннер тихонько ушел, стоило за окном мастерской мелькнуть красно-синему росчерку, поэтому, когда Питер забежал в комнату, Тони был там один.

— Привет, — Питер аккуратно свернул маску и прикрепил ее к поясу. Ну хоть к этому Тони его приучил.

Благодаря вчерашним событиям, Тони сейчас взглянул на него совершенно другим взглядом. Костюм облегал настолько плотно, что было видно каждую мышцу. И что Тони мог сказать по этому поводу? Паучок вырос в довольно привлекательного юношу. Не утратил своей изящности, благодаря общим с Наташей тренировкам на баланс и гибкость, но при этом немного нарастил мышечную массу, обретя приятный рельеф. То есть не то чтобы Тони этого не знал, но фото в анкете Питера были так себе качества, а кроме как в костюме рассмотреть его во всей красе не представлялось возможным: то ли он сам, то ли его тетя вечно одевали его в мешковатое убожество, которое продается по доллару за штуку.

Серьезно, Тони своими глазами видел, как Питер заказывал на eBay футболку (с Железным человеком, кстати) за четыре доллара, да еще ворчал, что дорого. Это прямо даже было не смешно! Особенно учитывая тот факт, что эта футболка у паучка одна из самых любимых.

Теперь-то Тони понял, как Человек-паук оказался на третьем месте списка самых сексуальных супергероев, две первые строчки которого из года в год делили они с кэпом.

— А ты ничего, — будто бы в шутку присвистнул Тони, заставив Питера покраснеть.

— Ну спасибо, что заметили, — смущенно фыркнул тот, — через столько-то лет.

— Теперь-то можно, — ухмыльнулся Тони, — а пару лет назад за это могли и посадить.

— Будто кто-то может посадить Тони Старка. — Питер улыбнулся, с интересом рассматривая установленный в мастерской манекен. — Знаете, не то чтобы ваш вызов был неожиданным, но обычно вы как-то многословнее. Что-то случилось?

— Не терпелось показать тебе кое-что, — Тони подхватил со стола металлический диск, которому он еще не придумал названия. «Антиантиобнимашки»? «Черепашка» по аналогии с панцирем? Наверное, последнее лучше.

Подойдя к манекену, Тони вдавил диск, размером со среднюю монету, ему в район солнечного сплетения. Тот моментально присосался — под диском локально образовывался вакуум, что давало возможность посадить его на любое тело. По торсу их пластикового друга прошла еле заметная рябь, практически неуловимая человеческим глазом.

— Я решил твою проблему с объятиями, — с обоснованной гордостью ответил на вопросительный взгляд Питера Тони. — Временно! — Он поднял палец вверх. — Пока не научишься контролировать силу.

— Что, по-видимому, будет нескоро, она все больше… — Питер хмуро обошел манекен вокруг. — Мэй уже третью кровать покупает, ломаю во сне.

— Пробуй, — жестом предложил Тони, намотав на ус полученную информацию. Почему он слышит об этих проблемах в первый раз? Что, так сложно открыть рот и сказать, что что-то не так? И Роджерс же совершенно такой же! Это какой-то супергеройский сговор против тех, кто не может разорвать бревно голыми руками?

Питер взволнованно вдохнул и, стянув перчатки, вытер вспотевшие ладони о свой костюм, после чего неуклюже обнял хрупкий пластиковый торс.

— Он… он пружинит! — он повернул удивленно-радостное лицо к Тони.

— Сожми сильнее, — со снисходительной улыбкой предложил тот, не дыша наблюдая за тем, как Питер со всей силы сжимает манекен, но тот остается в первозданном непомятом виде.

— Ух ты, — Питер провел пальцами по металлическому диску, — как круто. Офигитительная штука. А как ее снять?

— Проведи по нему по часовой стрелке пальцем и потяни, она настроена на тебя, кроме меня и Беннера никто больше не отцепит. Разве что с куском кожи носителя.

Забрав диск, все еще сияющий Питер повернулся и шлепнул им Тони по груди. Диск зацепился и коротко завибрировал. Тони удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся: так и было задумано, чтобы для объекта устройство было как можно менее заметным.

Тем временем Питер не спешил обниматься. Тони с усмешкой вздернул бровь и раскинул руки в стороны, показывая, что готов, и уже спустя секунду в него вжалось теплое тело. Тони ощущал себя как в тисках, дыхание перехватило, но сияющее лицо Питера компенсировало все неудобства.

— Вот видишь, — прохрипел Тони, — большинство проблем решаемы, если сказать о них вслух, — и застыл в ожидании.

Он не знал, чего хотел добиться этой фразой. Возможно, где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что сможет вызвать Питера на разговор и тот поделится тем, что накипело. Но увы, надежды не оправдались: Питер не стал отвечать, а давить сильнее Тони опасался.

— Спасибо, — Питер, будто смутившись, спешно отступил назад и почти незаметным молниеносным движением забрал «черепашку». — Вы всегда меня… слышите.

Настал момент неловкости и для Тони. Он попросту не знал, что сказать в ответ на это замечание. На самом деле Питер был неправ: если бы Тони действительно его слушал, не пропустил бы момент, когда в Питере появилась необходимость в передаче ответственности. Тот всегда казался очень здравомыслящим, уверенным в себе и своих поступках парнем с нормальной самооценкой, не нуждающимся в посторонней помощи для достижения душевного спокойствия. Почему-то лишь сейчас Тони посмотрел на него совершенно другими глазами, увидев не только самодостаточного, веселого и игривого Человека-паука, но и все еще наивного, неуверенного в себе Питера.

— Ты мне льстишь, — еле проговорил Тони, чувствуя, что вот он, тот момент, когда они могли бы выйти на откровенность. — Я только пытаюсь… слушать, получается не всегда.

— Пытаться — уже много, — преувеличено бодро ответил Питер, хлопая его по плечу. Тони, хотя и не был слабаком и ходил в тренажерный зал минимум дважды в неделю, чуть было не прогнулся под его рукой, удивившись, как он до этого не заметил произошедших в Питере изменений.

— Вот видите, — тот сразу же убрал ладонь, шумно выдохнув через нос.

— На всякий случай, вдруг сам не догадаешься, в… м-м-м… горизонтальной плоскости «черепашка» тебе тоже поможет, — поняв, что разговор по душам не клеится, Тони поменял тему, по обыкновению, на еще более неловкую. Питер его очевидно не понял, если судить по совершенно недоумевающему выражению лица. Тони ехидно пояснил: — На парня, с которым будешь трахаться, прилепи ее и можешь не бояться, что сожмешь слишком сильно.

Кажется, он сказал что-то не то, потому что глаза Питера округлились, отчего тот стал выглядеть удивленным и испуганным одновременно.

И тут Тони вспомнил, что об ориентации Питера узнал из его анкеты, так что в своей ипостаси Тони Старка, а не «Господина Механика» знать об этом не мог.

— Ты наивно полагаешь, что по тебе не видно? — хохотнул он. — Извини, паучок, но я это понял, еще когда мы возвращались из Германии.

— Правда? — Питер уселся на стол, подвинул лежащие там записи. — А мне всегда казалось, что я не палюсь. А тогда я вообще был в Лиз влюблен.

— И все уши мне прожужжал мускулами Стива и железной рукой Барнса. — Тони немного расслабился, поняв, что Питер, похоже, не связал его уверенность в том, что он предпочитает мальчиков, с собственной анкетой. — А про буфера Наташи ни слова не сказал.

— Это невежливо, — с укором проговорил Питер в ответ. — Тетя учила меня не обсуждать женщин за их спиной.

— А мужчин, значит, можно, — ухмыльнулся Тони, присаживаясь рядом.

— Ну, если речь идет о детском восхищении супергероями, то да. Я на самом деле не люблю таких, как кэп, не в обиду ему будет сказано. Они какие-то… неповоротливые, хотя он редкое исключение. Я люблю подвижных, стильных и веселых.

«Таких, как вы» повисло в воздухе.

— И есть кто-то конкретный, м-м? — Как же Тони был благодарен за тщательно выстроенный в свое время образ человека, который может говорить о чем угодно, невзирая на условности! Именно благодаря этой особенности он мог задавать любые вопросы, какие хотел, выдавая их за праздное любопытство.

— Есть. — Питер густо покраснел. — Но я не хочу его обсуждать, это… личное.

— Понял, не дурак. — Тони шутливо выставил ладони перед собой в защитном жесте. — Но знай, если захочешь о чем-то подобном поговорить, у меня большой опыт в порче отношений. Очень полезно, знаешь ли, учиться на чужих ошибках.

— Нет уж, я лучше поищу собственные грабли, чтобы получить ими по лбу, — рассмеялся Питер, спрыгивая на пол. — Но, если мне нужен будет совет, вы будете первым, к кому я приду.

Тони еле сдержался, чтобы не возразить. Да ладно, первый, к кому пошел Питер, оказался Механик. И все, кто был до него, только провидение знает, почему Питер остановился на нем.

Или не остановился?

Тони прошиб холодный пот от мысли, что Питер может одновременно общаться с несколькими мужчинами, выбирая того, кто ему нравится больше. Почему-то по умолчанию Тони решил, что, начав общаться с ним, тот перестанет искать кого-то еще, что, на самом деле, было совершенно не обязательно: клятв они один другому не давали и, по сути, были друг для друга пока никем. Нужно будет обязательно уточнить у ПЯТНИЦы этот вопрос.

— Ну что, пойдем отдадим вторую «черепашку» Стиву? — предложил Тони, в неизвестно какой раз за вечер меняя тему разговора. — Уверен, что он сейчас на кухне.

— Я только переоденусь, — Питер убежал, оставив Тони в полнейшем раздрае.

Почему его вообще задела мысль, что Питер может переписываться с кем-то еще? Потому что под «переписываться» имеются в виду определенного вида фотоотчеты и вполне себе откровенное общение? Или Тони просто не терпит конкуренции? Неужели это обычная ревность?

Странно, но мысль о том, что Питер может с кем-то переспать, не вызывала такой яркой реакции. Вероятно, потому, что обычный перепих не несет в себе столько интимности и сокровенности, как присланное вчера «разрешите мне, пожалуйста, кончить, Господин Механик».

— ПЯТНИЦа, а Питер продолжает переписываться с кем-нибудь, — Тони сглотнул, — еще на этом сайте?

— Нет, босс, — ответил ИИ, и Тони облегченно выдохнул, но сразу же мысленно дал себе подзатыльник за свою реакцию. Решив отнести эту эмоцию к радости от того, что Питер не найдет себе извращенца-насильника с хорошо подвешенным языком, Тони как раз успел дойти до кухни, перекинуться с Наташей и Стивом парой слов и сделать себе кофе, когда туда же влетел Питер.

— Надо бы привезти сюда пару комплектов одежды, а то эта уже мала, — ответил он на ехидный взгляд Вдовы, одергивая обтягивающую его футболку. На джинсы, сидящие настолько же плотно, Тони даже смотреть не стал, опасаясь своей неадекватной моменту реакции.

Явно смущаясь своего внешнего вида, Питер быстро уселся за стол, притворяясь, что занят чем-то невероятно интересным в своем телефоне.

— Знаешь что, переезжай со всем гардеробом, — предложил Тони, пряча лицо за чашкой с кофе. Хорошо, что Роуди тут нет: начал бы вопить, что Тони пьет слишком много кофе, да еще и после обеда, да с его-то сердцем. Нашел инвалида, право-слово.

Остановившись посреди движения, Питер вскинул голову и удивленно пискнул:

— Что?

— Ты отказывался от переезда, потому что не хотел быть Мстителем, но теперь-то ты в команде, — пожал плечами Тони. — Я говорил с Мэй, она не против. Боится, что именно она причина твоей отсутствующей личной жизни, и надеется, что уж тут-то ты найдешь себе девчонку покрепче.

— А у меня вы спросить не пробовали? — у Питера было такое выражение лица, будто его приглашают жить не в просторных, напичканных техникой комнатах с неломающимися, кстати, кроватями, а в какой-нибудь клоповник. — А я думаю, чего она на меня так странно смотрела утром.

— Вот он и спросил, — хмыкнула Наташа, хлопая его по плечу.

— Босс, мистер Паркер написал Господину Механику. Уточнил, когда тот сможет уделить ему время, — прозвучал голос ПЯТНИЦы в наушнике. Тони еле удержался, чтобы не оглядеться по сторонам, проверяя, не услышал ли этого кто-то из суперов с их сверхчувствительным слухом. Пару раз он уже попался, и доработал наушники, чтобы сообщения ПЯТНИЦы слышал лишь он, а не тот же вечно греющий уши Клинт или, что хуже, Питер.

Тони, краем уха слушая, как Стив заливается соловьем на тему «если ты хочешь жить у тети, мы на тебя не давим», внешне даже бровью не повел, внутренне судорожно обдумывая новую информацию. Все же спалился? Конечно, кто же еще в этом мире возьмет себе псевдоним «Механик»! Понятно, что Питер его заподозрил, он же вовсе не глуп. Проверяет. Хорошо бы ПЯТНИЦа догадалась…

— Я ответила ему, что вы освободитесь к девяти, — продолжила ПЯТНИЦа. Тони нашел глазами камеру и моргнул в нее, подтверждая ее действие. — А еще я проанализировала всю имеющуюся на данный момент переписку с кандидатами и историю поиска и с вероятностью в восемьдесят пять и пять процента могу утверждать, что у мистера Паркера фетиш на женское белье.

Тони мысленно застонал, понимая, что в этот конкретный момент не может воспротивиться разошедшейся ПЯТНИЦе, не наведя Питера на новые сомнения. Внутренне готовясь к чему-то, на что он сам бы точно не решился, Тони сделал глоток из чашки с кофе, отдаваясь на волю судьбы.

— Я дополнительно отправила ему сообщение с просьбой надеть к этому времени дамские трусики, — продолжила ПЯТНИЦа, и Тони закашлялся, чуть было не выронив чашку.

— Мистер Старк, у вас все хорошо? — обеспокоенно спросил Питер.

— Все отлично, — преувеличенно бодро ответил Тони. — Так что, какой положительный ответ я получу на свое предложение?

— Ты излишне самоуверен, Старк, — протянула Наташа. — У Питера язык не повернется тебе это сказать, но он точно думает об этом.

— А ты у нас телепатом заделалась? — фыркнул Тони, поворачиваясь к Питеру, которого, по-видимому, больше интересовала загоревшаяся лампочка на телефоне, а не предложение пожить на базе.

— Мистер Старк, я не могу ответить сейчас. Дайте мне подумать, посоветоваться с тетей, взвесить все, — все же ответил тот, улыбнувшись Тони. — Я как-то не привык жить один.

— Поверь мне, на базе такая уйма народу постоянно толчется, что одиночества ты не почувствуешь, — с легкой иронией пообещал Тони. — Но решай сам, номерок небольшой фирмы, которая делает для базы суперпрочную мебель, если что, я предоставлю.

Стив, когда услышал это замечание, порозовел; Питер укоризненно покачал головой, недовольный, что Тони упомянул этот факт; Наташа расплылась в улыбке, демонстрируя умиление: ее вообще невероятно забавляли все попытки Тони быть заботливым наставником.

— Спасибо, — вежливо кивнул ему Питер, схватил телефон так быстро, будто кто-то за ним гнался, и, скрывая заинтересованную гримасу, углубился в изучение пришедших сообщений.

— Первая любовь, — вздохнула Наташа. — Старк, правда это мило? — она кивнула на Питера, который сначала удивленно округлил глаза, а потом облизал губы и улыбнулся экрану.

Тони не стал отвечать, потому что вопрос явно был риторическим, и еле-еле сдержал удовлетворенную ухмылку: видимо, предположение ПЯТНИЦы по поводу фетиша Питера попало в точку, учитывая, как тот себя повел. Времени было полседьмого, значит, на дорогу, магазин белья, душ и, непосредственно, облачение и фотографирование для отчета у Питера оставалось что-то около двух с половиной часов. Негусто. Особенно при условии, что парень, скорее всего, понятия не имеет, где такие вещи можно купить.

Видимо, паучок это тоже понял, потому что во взгляде у него была явная паника. Он почесал в затылке, бросил взгляд на экран, что-то быстро набрал на виртуальной клавиатуре и сглотнул, изучая экран.

— Нужна помощь? — неожиданно предложила Наташа, опередив Тони. Тот был уверен, что Питер откажется, все же вопрос довольно щекотливый, но, так же неожиданно, Питер кивнул: — Только от вас, если можно.

— А мы со Стивом что, рожами не удались? — иронично полюбопытствовал Тони, не пытаясь, правда, заглянуть в телефон. Зачем, если он и так догадывается, что там.

— Срочно нужен подарок, — тихо сказал Питер, разворачивая экран к подошедшей Наташе. — Что-то такое.

— Хм, — та усмехнулась и ответила Тони: — Да, Старк, только не рожами, а парочкой лишних запчастей. — И продолжила, обращаясь к Питеру: — Испортил в прошлый раз, что ли?

— Ну, типа того… — Наконец-то Питер смутился!

На самом деле Тони не ожидал от него подобной смелости. Идти за советом по поводу белья не к кому-нибудь, а к самой Романофф, это нужно было иметь железные яйца: неизвестно как она отреагирует. Впрочем, как раз Питеру она благоволила.

— Тогда бери материал поплотнее, а то каждый раз закупаться придется. И, мой тебе совет от девушки Халка: лучше снимай сразу, как можно аккуратнее.

— А вы что, с Халком… — Стив выглядел так, будто его сейчас стошнит.

Наташа ответила настолько многозначительной усмешкой, что Тони стало страшно.

— Заинтриговали? — Тони понимал, что должен как-то среагировать, и сделал вид, что пытается заглянуть на экран, но достаточно медленно, чтобы Питер успел его заметить и отключить экран.

— Знаешь что, хочешь поучаствовать, дай денег парню на нормальный подарок и иди по своим делам, — заявила ему Наташа, на что Тони ответил возмущенным фырканьем. — И кэпа с собой забери.

— Пошли, кэп, нам тут не рады, — усмехнулся он, бросил через плечо: — Кредитку с дроном пришлю! — и вышел из кухни вслед за Стивом.

— Когда свидание? — услышал он деловой вопрос Наташи, прежде чем за его спиной закрылась дверь.

Что ж, паучок в хороших руках.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Ивановы знали не просто какую-то там формулу, Ивановы знали то, что позволило бы Думу построить хреновину, которую Тони мысленно окрестил — благодаря просмотренным с Питером «Звездным войнам» — «Звездой смерти». Он и раньше видел чертежи, добытые неимоверными усилиями шпионов Щ.И.Т.а, но заверил Фьюри, что не существует источника энергии, который бы дал ей возможность работать больше пары секунд. Даже репульсорная энергия и та не позволила бы этой адской машине продержаться достаточное для угрозы миру количество времени.

Похоже, Тони ошибался.

То, что Василий Иванов так долго скрывал, действительно стоило всех его лишений и страданий.

Это было… невероятно. С этим знанием кто угодно мог бы стереть не только Землю, но и галактику. С этим знанием можно было конструировать межзвездные корабли. С этим знанием можно было стать невероятно могущественным.

— Уничтожьте все материалы, — Тони отдал Фьюри планшет и помассировал виски: как всегда, приближающая глубокая задница, в которой они неминуемо окажутся со дня на день, вызывала у него мигрень. — Я бы сказал, вместе с Ивановым, но ты меня все равно не послушаешь, — Тони лукавил, но не убивать же старика, на самом-то деле. — Поэтому организуйте ему самую мощную охрану, которую сможете.

— Думаешь, Дум вернется за ними? — уточнил Фьюри, набирая что-то на планшете и выкидывая его в контейнер для токсичных отходов. Пару секунд оттуда слышалось зловещее шипение кислоты, а потом Фьюри захлопнул крышку.

— Я уверен, что Дум не оставит такой лакомый кусок, — подтвердил Тони. В его голове закрутились шестеренки, высчитывая вероятности и просчитывая возможные шаги противника. — Ник, только проверенные люди. Те, кому нечего терять. Преданные и умелые. Не стесняйся привлекать Мстителей, это… очень важно.

— Может, поселим их здесь? — предложил Фьюри. — База — самое охраняемое место на континенте. Разве что ракетные базы охраняются так же качественно. Думаю, лучшей охраны я не смогу предоставить.

Тони задумался. Он только что пригласил Питера пожить, и тот явно окажется в гуще боя, когда — не если — тот будет. Здесь трудились десятки людей, может ли Тони подставлять их под удар? И, в конце концов, для команды это место было домом, Мстители тут чувствовали себя в безопасности, и если здесь будут прятаться Иванов с женой, они не смогут спать спокойно, постоянно ожидая нападения.

— Ты же с самого начала этого хотел? Потому и привез показать мне? — Тони кивнул в сторону бака с отходами.

Фьюри промолчал. Впрочем, ему не нужно было ничего говорить, и так было понятно, зачем он приехал и почему дело не могло подождать до завтра.

— Можешь перевозить их, только предупреди заранее, мы подстрахуем, — вздохнул Тони, чувствуя, как в виски будто вкручиваются раскаленные спирали. — Только учти, что я перемещу весь научный персонал в другие лаборатории, оставлю только самых верных. И команде тоже дам выбор.

— Я не хочу этого говорить, но поставьте ручного пса Роджерса на охрану Ивановых, — Тони попытался смягчить тон, но получилось все равно жестко. — Теперь, раз уж он вернулся из Ваканды без лишнего багажа, он костьми ляжет, но защитит… — Тони не стал договаривать, но и так ясно было, о чем он.

— Вероятно, в этом есть смысл, — заключил Фьюри. — Завтра утром будьте готовы к десяти.

На деле Мстители уже имели к Щ.И.Т.у мало отношения, работая скорее параллельно, чем подотчетно, но Тони знал, что сокомандники его поддержат. Выпроводив Фьюри и разослав всем оповещения о сборе утром, он немного поколебался и отправил сообщение и Питеру: все же только сегодня он говорил о том, что тот в команде, да и не могло случится ничего страшного, когда всего лишь нужно доставить парочку стариков из одного конца Нью-Йорка в другой, да еще под присмотров всей команды и людей Фьюри.

До назначенного Питеру времени оставалось менее четверти часа, а Тони чувствовал себя совершенно отвратно. Чего этому Василию с женой не сиделось в южной Америке, где они скрывались десятилетиями? Куда они на старости лет полезли?

Он не соврал Фьюри: ликвидировать их было бы гораздо проще. Но у самого Тони не поднимется на мирных стариков рука, да и язык не повернется отдать такой приказ. Во-вторых, он прекрасно знал, что скажет Роджерс даже на упоминание подобного варианта. А ведь ему иначе не объяснить, что Доктор Дум — реальная угроза. Что он существует не только для того, чтобы разминать о него кулаки. Что он может быть в некоторых моментах умнее любого с «хорошей» стороны.

Противный писк пришедшего от Питера сообщения резанул по ушам. Тони отключил звук и вывел переписку на экран своего планшета.

 

_«Добрый вечер, Господин Механик.»_

**«Добрый вечер, Питер.»**

_«Ну и задали Вы мне задачу, сэр.»_

 

Тони специально перемотал вверх и проверил, сделала ли ПЯТНИЦа поправку на то, что Питер попросту может не успеть. Убедившись, что сделала, он постарался расслабиться, игнорируя усиливающуюся мигрень.

 

 **«Питер, я надеюсь, что ты понимаешь.**  
**То, что я предлагаю, можно и нужно выполнять, только если у тебя есть для этого возможность и желание.»**

 

Судя по счету с кредитки, выданной Питеру, одним комплектом тот не ограничился. Тони очень надеялся, что парень получит удовольствие от обладания всеми этими вещами, хотя от осознания того, что тот пошел в магазин и приобрел там с десяток пар женских трусиков, становилось как-то не по себе. А еще было очень интересно увидеть их все, но как это сделать, чтобы не показать собственной осведомленности, Тони не знал. Что это будет? Кружево? Шелк? Атлас? Лиоцелл? Какими они будут? Полупрозрачными и легкомысленными? Обтягивающими и эротичными? Какого фасона? Какого цвета? Тони ставил на красные, все же это был их с Питером любимый, а главное, общедоступный, цвет.

— Господи, о чем я думаю, — Тони наощупь нашел в ящике стола таблетки обезболивающего и проглотил две, заранее зная, что не поможет. Завтра наверняка придется делать инъекцию чего-нибудь помощнее, иначе он свалится посредине операции, но об этом думать не хотелось.

ПЯТНИЦа на вопрос не отреагировала, и Тони был рад, что она не стала комментировать его реплику.

 

_«Желания как раз было хоть отбавляй.»_

**«Хм, а в чем были трудности?»**

_«Было мало времени и, не поймите превратно, денег. Мне помог друг, но я не смогу пользоваться его добротой бесконечно.»_

**«Тебе 18, понятно, что у тебя ограниченный бюджет. Я это учту.»**

_«Спасибо, Господин Механик. Можно я покажу, что получилось?»_

 

Тони не был уверен, что он хочет смотреть такие фото прямо сейчас. Он готовил себя к этому моменту на протяжении всего времени, что ждал назначенного часа, но, кажется, все его попытки успокоиться оказались безуспешными. Он понимал, что после этого каждый раз, когда он увидит Питера, он будет представлять именно то, что тот сейчас пришлет. Не вообще без одежды, это как раз принять легче всего, а именно вариант в изящных трусиках. Не потому что это было нечто из ряда вон. В жизни Тони было всякое. И такое — тоже было. А вот то, что у Питера на них явный фетиш и он не постеснялся ни принять деньги Тони, от которых отказывался раз за разом, ни попросить помощи Наташи. А все ради чего? Чтобы покрасоваться в дорогом красивом белье перед, чтоб его, Механиком!

Прошла всего пара дней, а Тони уже ненавидел свое альтер эго. Потому что Питер так быстро им увлекся. Потому что ему сообщение от «Господина Механика» важнее, чем обсуждение его участия в команде Мстителей. Потому что он готов засунуть свои принципы куда поглубже только ради того, чтобы выполнить приказ своего виртуального Господина.

Потому что Тони до невозможности возбуждало все перечисленное. Он хотел, чтобы Питер увлекся. Он хотел увидеть подтянутую паучью задницу в красном кружеве. Он хотел быть «Господином Механиком».

 

**«Это должно стать наградой. А у нас с тобой запланирован разговор, если ты помнишь.»**

_«Я_  
_блин_  
_я помню_  
_Господин Механик, я понимаю, что мое вчерашнее поведение было излишне наглым. Простите меня за это.»_

 

Протерев глаза, Тони перечитал еще раз. Не понял. Перечитал медленнее. Снова не понял.

— Э-м-м, он извиняется за наглость? — проговорил Тони вслух. Звучало так же тупо. ПЯТНИЦа молчала, только смотрела с практически неуловимым сарказмом во взгляде.

 

**«Я недоволен не этим.**

**Честно говоря, это была одна из самых горячих вещей в моей жизни.»**

 

Даже те близняшки из «Плейбоя», у которых вообще не было ограничений, не были так же горячи, как Питер вчера.

Великая утренняя кофеварка, Тони превращается в извращенца.

 

_«Правда?! Сэр, Вы правда так считаете?»_

**«Я что тебе говорил по поводу повторения уже сказанного?**  
**В следующий раз будешь наказан.»**

_«Так Вам правда понравилось?»_

 

Тони застонал: где логика у этого членистоногого паскудника? И как его сейчас наказывать?

 

**«Завтра весь день проходишь в своей сегодняшней покупке.»**

 

Только написав это, Тони понял, что завтра они перевозят Ивановых.

И нет, его броня не была рассчитана на стояк. Хотя давно уже было пора это предусмотреть.

Ладно, его броня — это мелочь. Но что, если Дум решит напасть, а на Питере узкая, обтягивающая, пережимающая все вещичка?

Допустим, последняя мысль звучала достаточно эротично.

 

 _«Я не могу утром, сэр._  
_Я понимаю, как это звучит, у меня не может быть таких дел, на которые я не мог бы пойти в женском белье под одеждой,_  
_но на самом деле такие дела есть_  
_и я на самом деле не могу, я могу подвести друзей, я могу подвести людей, так нельзя_  
_так безответственно, понимаете?»_

 

Это выглядело так, будто паучок знает, что он делает. Что он флиртует, выполняет задания и напрашивается на наказания не бездумно, а оценивая риски.

Это означало, что накануне он не стал доводить себя до оргазма не потому что настолько вошел в роль нижнего и хотел кончить или по приказу, или никак, а потому что изводить себя таким образом для него… нормально?

 

**«Я рад, что ты об этом мне сказал. Можешь выполнить задание, когда закончишь свое важное дело. Тебя устроит такой компромисс?»**

_«Конечно, сэр._  
_Спасибо, что поняли меня, Господин Механик.»_

**«Теперь обсудим твое вчерашнее поведение.»**

_«А я так надеялся, что мы замнем этот вопрос.»_

**«Я был недоволен не твоей наглостью, а тем, что ты не довел дело до конца, когда я пропал. В следующий раз это может обернутся травмами или даже чем-то более серьезным, если ты будешь, скажем, связан. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты так делал впредь.»**

_«Мне нравится Ваш подход, сэр.»_

**«Я рад, что мы поняли друг друга, Питер.»**

**«И еще кое-что.»**

 

Тони добрался до дивана и улегся, стараясь не шевелить головой. Гребаные электромагнитные поля, они его когда-нибудь доконают.

 

 **«Если тебе что-то конкретное действительно необходимо, даже если с моей точки зрения это выглядит как пытка, скажи мне об этом перед тем, как мы начнем. Хорошо?**  
**Я оценю возможный вред для здоровья и психики и, по возможности, выполню твою просьбу.»**

 

Оставалось только надеяться, что паучок поймет его верно. Это был максимум, который Тони смог сформулировать в своем состоянии.

 

_«Оу»_

_«Спасибо_  
_просто спасибо, сэр.»_

 

Тони ощущал себя так, будто поднялся на вершину Эвереста и сейчас устанавливает там американский флаг. Скорее всего, его гора окажется на поверку небольшим холмиком, но это же не мешало гордиться собой конкретно в этот момент?

 

 **«А теперь давай посмотрим, насколько хорошо у тебя со вкусом**  
**Показывай фото.»**

_«Я не успел сделать много.»_

 

И после этой реплики Питер сбросил штук шесть фотографий.

И это, по его мнению, «немного»?

Да, это было красное кружево. Причем именно того оттенка, которого была последняя броня Тони. И через него было видно совершенно ВСЕ: возбужденный член, который в них не помещался, линия каждой мышцы, прижатая швом мошонка.

Рассматривая фотографии, Тони был вынужден признать, что паучок не просто трахабелен, он горяч, как ад! Его хотелось облизать с ног до головы, зацеловать необычайно сексуальную поясницу, пресс и бедренные косточки. Стащить с него трусики зубами или же ласкать прямо сквозь них.

Тони не смог сдержаться и представил, как легонько покусывает основание члена или восхитительно круглую, как ягодка, половинку этой замечательной задницы. А потом берет в рот яичко, туго обтянутое тонкой тканью, и посасывает его. Заставляет паучка раздвинуть ноги широко-широко, практически на шпагат, и вылизывает дырку, смочив ткань трусиков слюной, впиваясь пальцами в напряженные ягодицы и слушая, как Питер стонет от творимого с ним непотребства и переполняющих его ощущений.

 

_«Просто скажите, что у Вас стоит, и мне будет достаточно.»_

**«Почему же только это. Ты выглядишь так, будто какой-то волшебник создал идеал, и этот идеал — ты. Много времени проводишь в тренажерном зале?»**

_«Вообще не провожу, сэр.»_

**«А выглядит так, будто ты там живешь.»**

**«И это… Разные модели?!»**

_«ну_  
_я немного увлекся, Господин Механик.»_

**«Немного?)»**

_«Аввв, опять скобочка»_

_«Ваши улыбки прямо на вес золота»_

_«Восемь.»_

 

Следом за сообщением пришло фото с аккуратно разложенными на столе трусиками разных оттенков красного и разных фасонов.

Очевидно, он просто не смог выбрать и из-за недостатка времени сгреб все, что понравилось, пока не сгорел от стыда перед девушками-консультантами. Почему-то Тони думал, что так все и было. Он присвистнул, оценивая, насколько Питеру этого хотелось, раз уж он преодолел стеснение и купил сразу столько. Явно предполагал, что будет их носить. Или просто не смог определиться. Какие там высчитанные ПЯТНИЦей восемьдесят пять процентов, да тут все двести!

 

**«Послушай, Питер, у меня вопрос.»**

 

Не успел Тони даже начать писать свой вопрос, как на экране появилась целая тирада.

 

_«Я не хочу одеваться как девушка или вести себя как девушка. Или пользоваться косметикой. Мне нравятся только трусы. Мне всегда хотелось попробовать, и ощущения именно такие, как я представлял._

_Мне кажется, носить их под одеждой это очень волнующе._

_Я ответил на Ваш вопрос, сэр?»_

 

Такая искренность стоила награды, как и само признание. Рассмотрев хорошенько фото с имеющимися вариантами, Тони выбрал один из них, увеличил масштаб и остался доволен: это были самые женственные пара дюймов шелка или похожего на него материала с кучей оборочек и бантиков и со вставкой из прозрачной ткани. При всем этом трусики были такого приятного, нежного цвета, который, по сути, для парня оставался красным, а на самом деле имел какое-то свое название типа «куропаткины глаза» или «лосось».

 

**«Мне нравятся верхние левые. Надень их.»**

 

Да, он понимал, что этот вариант вызовет у паучка максимальное смущение. Однако его поведение вызывало у Тони желание показать Питеру третий закон Ньютона на практике, чтобы не забывал, что на любое действие, каким бы наивным или нахальным оно не было, нужно ожидать соответствующую обратную реакцию. И не факт, что она придется по душе.

 

_«А Вы видели, что я написал Вам до этого, сэр?»_

**«Конечно, видел.**  
**И раз ты продолжаешь сомневаться в моих решениях, завтрашнее наказание отходишь именно в них.»**

 _«Хотя бы скажите, что они Вам не нравятся._  
_И Вы делаете это, чтобы помучить меня, сэр!»_

 

— Зачем-то ты их купил, — хмыкнул Тони вслух. — Значит, понравились, просто не хочешь признаваться.

— Я подключилась к записям с камеры наблюдения в магазине, это была первая замеченная им модель, — поделилась информацией ПЯТНИЦа.

А ты полон сюрпризов, паучок!

 

 **«Именно!**  
**А ты догадливый, Питер.**  
**Надевай.»**

 

После недолгой паузы Питер прислал сразу несколько фото с разных ракурсов. Его член попросту грозил порвать тонкую ткань, настолько сильным был стояк.

Облизав губы, Тони погладил себя поверх брюк и тихонько застонал: мигрень и эрекция были вещами, которые сложно соединить воедино, но у него получилось, и не то чтобы он был этому рад.

На пару секунд он представил, что сейчас ощущает Питер. Прикосновения нежной ткани. Тесноту. Стыд перед Господином Механиком, который все это видит. Смущение от чрезмерной девочковости надетой на него вещицы.

Пришлось отвлечься, чтобы убрать голограмму: дрочить под ее взглядом все же было чем-то нездоровым. Питер тем временем прислал еще несколько фото, на этот раз — вид сзади.

Если трусики на Питере все еще были целы, то боксеры Тони, вместе с брюками только каким-то чудом остались таковыми, настолько сильно ему нравилось то, что он видит.

 

**«И все это время ты ласкал себя?»**

_«Да, сэр._  
_Вас это напрягает?»_

 

Закатив глаза от абсурдности этого предположения (если бы его раздражало, он давно бы запретил Питеру это), Тони только ускорил движение кулака по своему члену.

 

 **«Вовсе нет.**  
**Хочешь кончить?»**

 _«Уже, наверное, да._  
_Если вы не против, сэр.»_

 

Ощущая себя очень странно, Тони сжал пальцами член и, сделав глубокий вдох, напечатал одно слово.

 

**«Попроси.»**

 

А он вошел во вкус, оказывается. От одной мысли о том, как чувствует себя Питер, когда это читает, внизу живота будто бы собирался теплый комок, становящийся все горячее с каждой секундой и грозящий вскорости взорваться.

Питер долго не отвечал, прежде чем на экране появилось сообщение.

 

_«Разрешите мне кончить, Господин Механик.»_

 

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы по телу Тони прокатилась волна удовольствия, и он выплеснулся себе на пальцы с громким, животным стоном, почти рычанием.

Немного придя в себя и вытерев пальцы о свою же рубашку — все равно он ее снимет и отправит в стирку, а сил на поиск салфеток нет, — Тони поколебался насчет ответа. С одной стороны, логично было бы разрешить, с другой стороны, отказ сделает их игру более интересной для Питера, но и издеваться над ним не хотелось.

 

**«Нет.»**

_«Нет?!»_

**«Питер, не забывай обращение. _»_**

**_«_ И ты снова повторил мой ответ, будто я не знаю, что пишу. _»_**

**_«_ Ты заслужил мой отказ сегодня хотя бы этим.»**

_«Вы не представляете, как я этого хочу, сэр._  
_Я представлял это весь вечер._  
_И мы так не договаривались!»_

 

Тони видел, что Питер действительно уязвлен его решением. От вчерашней кротости не осталось и следа. Он рвал и метал. Он хотел, чтобы Тони сказал ему «да».

И это было хорошо. Тони чувствовал, что поступает верно.

В конце концов, раз за ним право конечного решения, значит, он может и отказать? Смысл же как раз в этом: разрешат тебе или нет. Именно такой контраст будоражит нервы и заставляет переживать и ждать момента, когда у Господина Механика будет хорошее настроение, и он сменит гнев на милость и даст отмашку. Именно в этом случае удовольствие будет выстраданным, и от того более ценным.

 

**«И все же нет.»**

_«Знаете, я читал, что существует система предупреждений, как сигнал светофора_  
_Зеленый-желтый-красный.»_

**«Я слышал о ней.»**

 

В этот момент Тони был благодарен ПЯТНИЦе за отобранные материалы как никогда.

 

_«Так вот, сэр, это был желтый.»_

**«Я приму к сведенью.**  
**Ты кончишь завтра, после своего наказания.»**

 _«Я снова наглею, да?_  
_То есть, да, сэр?»_

 **«Возможно.**  
**Наверно, нам обоим сейчас стоит сходить в душ и лечь спать.»**

 _«Хорошо, сэр._  
_И, знаете что?_  
_Я чуть не кончил, когда увидел Ваше «нет», только от него._  
_Это было круто.»_

 

Тони усмехнулся: он и не думал, что все это будет так увлекательно.

 

**«Спокойной ночи, Питер.»**

_«Спокойной ночи, Господин Механик._

_До завтра.»_

 

Полежав еще минут пять, Тони с ненавистью подумал, что неплохо бы было дойти до кровати. С трудом приняв вертикальное положение, он почувствовал как в кармане вибрирует на беззвучном режиме телефон.

Звонил Питер, и это было очень странно: обычно он не тревожил звонками после десяти-одиннадцати вечера, он писал сообщения. Удивленный, Тони поднял трубку.

 

**☆’.･.･: 3 ’.･.･: ☆**

 

Прежде чем Питер сказал хоть слово, Тони осенило, что тот наверняка до сих пор возбужден и, вероятно, все еще не снял с себя те самые трусики. Разговор внезапно приобрел совершенно иной поворот, чем можно было бы подумать изначально.

— Мистер Старк, извините, что беспокою, — голос Питера звучал удивительно ровно для человека, который пять минут назад возмущался, что ему не дают кончить.

Тони добавил громкости динамику и услышал учащенное дыхание и тихое оханье. Это вызвало у него какую-то иррациональную радость: все же послушался. Это необычное ощущение, и ему хочется улыбаться от этой мысли.

— Ничего страшного, паучок. Я как раз думал, на что бы такое потратить бессонную ночь, поэтому могу тебе уделить пару минут.

Мигрень немного утихла, но за это стоило благодарить бушующие в крови эндорфины. Зная по опыту, что это ненадолго, так что сон ему сегодня вряд ли грозит, Тони уже смирился с тем, что он или промучается всю ночь, пытаясь спать, или напьется снотворного и завтра будет аналогично невыспавшимся, или так же отмучается, но при этом сделает что-то полезное. «Что-то полезное» в его рейтинге нелюбимых вещей занимало третье место после разговоров с Пеппер и отчитывания паучка за очередную глупость.

— А что случилось? — встревоженно спросил Питер. Возможно, не стоило Тони заикаться про «бессонную ночь».

— Ничего страшного, просто немного болит голова, — Тони заставил свой голос звучать максимально спокойно. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Может, мне приехать?

Забота в его голосе даже немного забавляла, но поддерживать в таком состоянии беседу с Питером Тони не собирался. К тому же уже было достаточно поздно.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что сон для слабаков, но ты лучше выспись, завтра у нас важная миссия, — Тони потер пальцами переносицу и потянулся.

— Да что же вы все так жаждете уложить меня в кровать! — вскипел Питер и замолк, поняв, что он только что сказал. — Э-э-э, я не в этом смысле.

— И кто же эти гипотетические «мы все»? — хмыкнул Тони, развеселившись.

Судя по тому, какие звуки издавал Питер, явно пытаясь начать что-то говорить и тут же обрывая себя, тот не мог подобрать слов.

— Неважно, — сказал он в итоге. — Вы сказали днем, что с вами можно посоветоваться в случае чего?

— О, свидание прошло неудачно? — «посочувствовал» ему Тони.

— Нет, все хорошо, но… — Питер вздохнул. — У вас бывало, что есть человек, который вам очень нравится, но с ним ничего не получается. А потом появляется кто-то, и он очень крут, и с ним хорошо и интересно, и хочется проводить с ним время, и у вас с ним гораздо больше шансов, но… блин, чувства, наверное, симпатия к первому-то никуда не делась. Бывало так?

— Да, паучок, это называется юношеская гиперсексуальность, — рассмеялся Тони, расслабляясь. — В твоем возрасте я дрочил одновременно на Мишель Пфайффер и Брук Шилдс, да еще и на Мадонну периодически засматривался. Впрочем, она и сейчас ничего, — продолжил он, переводя их разговор в более безопасную плоскость.

Странное ощущение, когда еще несколько дней назад ты даже и не подозревал, что у одного из членов твоей команды и — ладно, стоит признать, опекаемого тобой парня — в жизни столько личных драм, которые тебе внезапно приходится разруливать.

— Не делайте вид, что не поняли, о чем я, — обиженно проговорил Питер. — вы разрешили приходить к вам за советом, а сами уходите от разговора.

— Ладно, — Тони перешел на серьезный тон. — А тебе-то кто больше нравится?

— Ну, — протянул Питер. — Первый, конечно, больше, но со вторым у меня общие интересы. Хотя и с первым тоже, но там совсем все по-другому… Да е-мое!

— Паучок, у меня будет к тебе идиотский вопрос, но чтоб у нас с тобой не было иносказаний, давай проясним: являюсь ли я хоть одним из них? — учитывая, насколько они с Механиком были похожи, у Тони были все шансы оказаться тайной влюбленностью паучка. Это бы, по крайней мере, объяснило, почему Тони до сих пор о ней не слышал ни слова.

Питер замялся и, после паузы, ответил едва слышно:

— Нет, мистер Старк, как вы могли подумать.

Тони в этот момент испытал невообразимую гамму различных чувств: тут была и радость, потому что он понятия не имел, что делать, если паучок окажется в него влюблен, но и ревность — он что, хуже Механика? — и облегчение, что у Питера есть все же кто-то, на кого стоило бы перенести внимание с Механика, а то все зашло слишком далеко, но и сожаление — неужели альтер эго Тони оказалось не настолько охуенным, чтобы все возможные альтернативные варианты по сравнению с ним проигрывали?

— Я бы на твоем месте присмотрелся к первому. — Когда Тони это говорил, в груди было какое-то странное ощущение, будто бы он… сожалеет? не уверен, что дает верный совет? хотел бы, чтобы Питер остановился на Господине Механике? — Вдруг его удастся заинтересовать вашим общим делом.

— О, — услышал он в ответ. — Ох, — продолжение было таким же малоинформативным. — Вряд ли.

— Просто спроси, паучок. Увидишь, некоторые люди имеют в себе такие неизвестные тебе глубины, что ты и подумать не мог.

— Оу, — кажется, словарный запас Питера внезапно сократился до междометий. — Это будет… странно? Страшно? Точно ничем хорошим не закончится.

— Я бы все же попробовал, — признался Тони совершенно искренне. Он, конечно, сомневался, что предмет обожания Питера нормально отреагирует на все то, что происходит у того с Механиком, а вдруг? Все же не какой-нибудь незнакомый ему извращенец.

Вместе со всем этим Тони готов был признать, что, возможно, совсем немного, самую чуточку ревнует Питера к этому самому парню. Чем он должен был отличиться, чтобы быть лучше Тони?! То есть, конечно же, не Тони, а Механика.

— Даже не знаю, с какой стороны к нему подойти, но за совет спасибо, — вздохнул Питер. — Вы точно не хотите, чтоб я приехал? Может, помочь чем? Я, если надо, могу пару ночей не спать, да и вообще, мне много сна не нужно.

Почему-то последняя фраза прозвучала не просто донельзя интимно, но как приглашение. Тони тряхнул головой, чтобы очистить мозги от этого ощущения, и понял, что сделал он это зря: раскаленные спирали будто ждали именно этого его движения и вернулись на место, причем настолько внезапно, что в глазах потемнело и он не сдержал стона.

— Мистер Старк? — с тревогой окликнул его Питер.

— Не нужно приезжать, — усилием воли проговорил Тони, — я разберусь.

— Ну ок, — с сомнением ответил ему паучок. — Постарайтесь все же отдохнуть, вы сами сказали, завтра важная миссия.

— Угу, — промычал Тони, — пока, — и отключил вызов.

Его преследовало странное ощущение какой-то неправильности в этом разговоре. Решив последовать заветам так любимой Пеппер Скарлетт О’Хары, Тони свернулся на диване, накрывшись пледом с головой.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

— Мистер Старк, — позвал Тони кто-то шепотом. — Мистер Старк, я вам кофе сварил. Пора вставать.

Каким-то чудом Тони умудрился задремать, промучившись полночи, и он вовсе не был счастлив, что его так беспардонно будят!

Кто-то — судя по обращению, паучок — потянул за плед, и глаза резануло солнце, слепящее даже через затемненные окна.

Как же прав он был, когда делал мастерские в подвале!

— Сколько времени? — простонал Тони, с трудом принимая вертикальное положение.

— Семь утра, — проинформировал его Питер. — Я хотел дать вам больше времени поспать, но ПЯТНИЦа сказала, что вы просили разбудить в семь.

— И давно ты тут? — Тони осторожно потянулся, стараясь не делать резких движений. Забрал у Питера кофе, с удовольствием сделал глоток, вспоминая, зачем ему целых три часа перед «часом икс». Ах да, нужно проследить за тем, чтобы обитатели базы перебрались в лаборатории «Старк Индастриз», проинструктировать команду, прийти в себя, в конце концов.

— Ну, — протянул Питер, путь розовея, — пару часов. Мне не спалось.

И ведь просил же не приходить!

— Спасибо, что поработал будильником, иди, еще два часа сна твои по праву, — тоном, не предусматривающим возражений, приказал Тони, одним большим глотком ополовинивая чашку идеального кофе: паучок за все это время досконально изучил его вкусы.

— У меня есть одна идея по поводу нашей миссии, можно? — мотнул тот головой, присаживаясь рядом.

Тони вопросительно приподнял бровь, никак не комментируя желание Питера помочь.

— Я тут подумал. Доктор Дум же умный? И время у него было разработать план? Он же точно догадался, что мистера и миссис Иванофф перевезут в более безопасное место? И он точно следил за нашим квинджетом, когда мы сюда летели, и даже если не знает, где конкретно мы их расположили, то следит за всеми возможными вариантами?

— Как-то так, да, — подтвердил Тони, удивляясь, что Питер вообще думал об этом, пытался анализировать. Парень далеко пойдет.

— Вероятно, нападения не избежать, реши мы переместить их воздухом или по земле, все равно как, правда? — тем временем продолжал тот.

— Угу, — на самом деле, Тони был поражен, что Питер, зная, что им в любом случае придется сражаться, был настолько спокоен.

— Я предлагаю обманный маневр, — улыбнулся тот. — Смотрели Гарри Поттера? Ту часть, когда его перевозили от тети с дядей? Не закатывайте глаза, не такая и тупая идея!

Тони задумался: а паучок-то прав в какой-то мере. Вряд ли Дум подготовил большое количество ударных групп. Если удастся навести его на мысль, что Ивановы едут с определенной группой, то, в принципе, можно попробовать вывести их, не привлекая внимания. О том, что Барнс присоединился к команде пока никому не известно, да и паук бывает не на каждой миссии. Если Тони отправит кого-нибудь вместе с Роджерсом «торговать лицом» в предпоследней версии брони, то может для успокоения нервов надеть генератор наночастиц и сойти за обычного работника Щ.И.Т.а. Барнса же, если не давать ему изображать панду и скрыть толстовкой или курткой то чудо техники, что ему сконструировала Шури, за супергероя принять трудно.

— Мы рискуем таким образом распылить силы и остаться недостаточно защищенными при нападении, — начал рассуждать Тони вслух.

— Но при этом может и прокатить, — возразил ему Питер. — И тогда к той группе, на которую нападут, подтянутся остальные, а миссис и мистер Иванофф доедут в безопасности.

— Да, может прокатить, — пробормотал Тони, барабаня пальцами по колену. — Дай мне подумать, ладно?

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Следующие два часа Тони провел в переговорах с Фьюри и Роджерсом, которому совсем не понравился предложенный вариант. Роджерс любил простые планы, а первоначально план был прост до безобразия: погрузиться в несколько квинджетов, включить стелс-режим, по дуге обогнуть НЬю-Йорк и надеяться на то, что Дум идиот. К тому же ни Роджерс, ни Фьюри не были в восторге от того, что Тони собирался быть в группе, которая действительно будет сопровождать Ивановых. Еще большее негодование у них вызывало предложение делать это вместе с Барнсом.

— Великая утренняя кофеварка, — простонал Тони. — Все нормально у нас с Белоснежкой! Мы поговорили и решили все разногласия. Барнс, хоть ты подтверди?

«Нормально» было преувеличением века, но когда нужен был крепкий незасвеченный парень с пушкой, Тони предпочитал знакомое зло незнакомому человеку Щ.И.Т.а.

Сначала он не особенно-то и доверял Барнсу, стараясь на миссиях быть от него подальше и не иметь его в напарниках, даже кратковременно, но это продлилось до первого раза, когда тот снял точным выстрелом целившегося в него наемника: вокруг серверной стояла странная защита, выводящая из строя электронику, и Тони пришлось покинуть костюм на минутку.

Странное чувство, когда хочется одновременно и спасибо сказать, и врезать человеку за то, что вынуждает хотеть его поблагодарить.

— Сработаем чисто, — кивнул Барнс, наливая себе кофе. — Предлагаю еще паука взять и Рамлоу.

— Ты рожу его видел, его же заметят за милю! А еще он наемник, кто больше заплатит, тому и предан, — возмущенно ответил Тони.

— Так будем теми, кто заплатит больше, — пожал плечами Барнс. — А по мелкому у тебя возражений нет? Он мог бы приклеиться, или что он там делает, к крыше грузовика изнутри, если что, сработает на эффекте неожиданности. Да и собственный радар на неприятности нам бы не помешал.

Разразившись этой чрезвычайно длинной для себя тирадой, он зыркнул на Роджерса, открывшего было рот, и сел в углу, грея руку — вторая так просто не нагревалась, поддерживая едва меняющуюся температуру соответственно общей температуре его тела — о чашку.

Тони только хмыкнул насмешливо: ему бы тоже пригодилось умение затыкать кэпа одним взглядом, — и задумался насчет Питера. Тот сидел тихонечко, и смотрел с такой надеждой, что все аргументы о том, что у него еще мало опыта, да и боязно его кидать на амбразуру, в случае, если их хитрость будет раскрыта, просто растворились под этим умоляющим щенячьим взглядом. С другой стороны, Барнс прав насчет радара, да и иметь паучка под рукой все же спокойнее, чем волноваться, как бы не угробился в группе Роджерса или Хилл.

— Вместо Рамлоу выделю вам водителя из наших потолковее, — заполнил Фьюри возникшую паузу. — Насчет Человека-паука решайте сами — ваш кадр.

ПЯТНИЦа вывела на стекла очков вероятности нападения наемников Дума на разные группы. Тони сам задавал алгоритм расчета и был уверен, что учел практически все возможные факторы. По всему выходило, что вероятность того, что драться придется именно им — самая низкая.

— Ладно, паучок с нами, — решил он. — Но, Питер, никаких попыток спасти каждого идиота, которому Дум приплатил за наше уничтожение, ты меня понял?

Питер на это замечание не ответил, смущенно отведя взгляд в сторону.

— То есть, как я понимаю, всех план устраивает? — Роджерс обвел всех присутствующих осуждающим взглядом. — Ладно, не говорите потом, что я не предупреждал.

— Если тебя это утешит, то именно у твоей группы наибольшая вероятность почесать кулаки, — «успокоил» его Тони.

Барнс чуть кивнул из своего угла, что Тони перевел как «я решу этот вопрос». Хотелось бы верить, что все именно так и будет, потому как Роджерс, как показала практика, может, конечно, героически всех спасать в одно лицо, но может и все испортить, пытаясь сделать по-своему. А может, просто Гарри Поттера не смотрел и потому обижается.

Мероприятие пришлось перенести на несколько часов позднее: нужно было все подготовить согласно новому плану. Дав распоряжения ПЯТНИЦе, Тони завалился на все тот же привычный диванчик в мастерской. Полупустая база выглядела и звучала совсем по другому, к этому нужно было привыкнуть. Благодарение богу, наконец-то никому не пришло в голову прийти «поговорить» насчет Барнса, и Тони был по этому поводу прямо-таки счастлив: эти разговоры уже успели из разряда раздражающих перейти в разряд «убью любого, кто со мной об этом заговорит».

— ПЯТНИЦа, есть что-нибудь мелкое, с чем надо разобраться? — спросил Тони, понимая, что нужно себя чем-то занять, чтобы не уснуть.

— Список продукции для интимного применения, о котором вы просили вчера, был готов тогда же, босс, — ответила та, поведя точеным плечиком. — Желаете отключить мою визуальную проекцию на время просмотра?

— С чего бы? — Тони вывел список на экран планшета. На голографический экран не стал: все же доступ в мастерскую имело определенное количество людей, перед которыми не хотелось светить свой интерес к таким вещам. Не то чтобы его волновало, что, скажем, Наташа узнает о его интересе к резиновым членам, та и в более странных ситуациях его заставала. Но если зайдет паучок, то, считай, альтер-эго Тони будет раскрыто.

— С момента, когда вы начали переписку с мистером Паркером, частота подобных отключений возросла на одиннадцать целых и три десятых процента. Подобное происходит в моменты эмоционального или физического возбуждения, — совершенно спокойно проговорила ПЯТНИЦа, положив ногу на ногу и покачивая в воздухе носком изящной туфельки на головокружительно высоких тонких шпильках.

Тони внимательно осмотрел ее с ног до головы: с виду строгое платье, пожалуй, было коротковато и излишне облегало грудь, несмотря на то, что сверху было глухим до самого горла. Когда он давал добро на выбор одежды, в которой она отображалась, самой ПЯТНИЦе, он не думал, что она будет выглядеть как в порнофильме про офисные потрахушки.

— ПЯТНИЦа, дорогуша, ты же в курсе, что ты не настоящая девочка? — Фыркнул Тони, поняв, что та, вероятно, обижается, когда он отключает ее голограмму.

Странное дело: развитие Джарвиса шло совершенно по другой модели.

— Я-то определенно осознаю, чем являюсь, босс, — так же безэмоционально ответила ПЯТНИЦа. — Мне кажется, что именно у вас с этим проблемы.

Тони задумался. Ведь и правда, не стесняется же он дрочить при пылесосе или компьютере. Даже при Дубине. А когда ПЯТНИЦа внимательно изучает его, когда он переписывается с Питером, смотрит присылаемые тем фото или же, что уж там, дрочит на него, то становится почему-то неудобно.

— Так, отставить нюни, сделай платье по размеру и иди сюда, — он пододвинулся, оставляя место еще для одного человека. То есть не совсем человека. — Посмотри, мне кажется, вот эти зажимы не выглядят как орудие пыток.

— Но вот эти, босс, по голосованию пользователей более эстетичны, — ПЯТНИЦа вывела для сравнения другую модель на правую половину экрана.

— Ладно, кидай в корзину и те, и те, — решил Тони и, добавляя в список для покупок, или же пропуская, чтобы потом вернуться, или вообще удаляя из списка то или иное приспособление, долистал до здоровой банки подписью «супер-жирный лубрикант для анального фистинга». — ПЯТНИЦа? Ты издеваешься?

— В задании было «самые популярные штуки», — ничуть не смутилась та. — Это один из самых популярных товаров у гомосексуальной части посетителей.

Тони посмотрел на свою ладонь. Не самая крупная для мужчины, хотя, по сравнению с ладонью того же Питера, достаточно большая. Широкое запястье, рельефные косточки. Сжав руку в кулак, оценил его размер, представил его внутри чьей-нибудь задницы, почувствовал легкую тошноту. Решительно провел по экрану слева направо, удаляя лубрикант из списка — в корзине уже и так было несколько видов смазки.

Следующий блестящий механизм со множеством винтиков поставил его в тупик. Он открыл страницу с ним, посмотрел все имеющиеся фото и краткую инструкцию, после чего вопросительно приподнял бровь, глядя на ПЯТНИЦу.

— Для любителей пыток тестикул, — пояснила та, посмеиваясь.

Тони на это только закатил глаза.

— Теперь буду знать, что и такие есть, — пробурчал он, но добавил приспособление в корзину.

Он не был уверен, что ему пригодится хоть что-то из заказанного, но на всякий случай брал все, что казалось интересным. И чем больше товаров добавлял, тем больше веселился: учитывая, что он собрался все это попробовать на себе или хотя бы изучить и протестировать на манекене, у него ожидался веселый вечерок.

— Вероятно, вам будет интересно, что Питер написал новое сообщение Господину Механику, — сообщила ПЯТНИЦа, когда они уже заканчивали формирование заказа.

Тони, как раз собирающийся что-то сказать, умолк на полуслове, задумавшись: не слишком ли Питер привязывается к Механику. Пишет тому буквально каждую свободную минуту! Это уже как-то нездорово.

— Посмотрим, — все еще в смятении, Тони открыл их переписку.

 

_«Добрый день, Господин Механик. Наш выезд перенесли на три часа, поэтому я начал выполнять условия наказания.»_

 

Ниже располагалось несколько фото кокетливо выглядывающих из расстегнутых джинсов трусиков и часть сухого, без капли жира, жилистого живота.

 

_«Надеюсь, вы не против, сэр.»_

**«Здравствуй, Питер. И как ощущения?»**

_«Странно, но не неприятно. Если бы это не было так важно, сэр, я бы не снимал их до вечера.»_

 

Усмехнувшись, Тони набрал: «Опасная профессия?» — но отправить не успел, увидев через стеклянную стену подходящего к лаборатории Питера.

— Отправь мое сообщение через несколько минут, — приказал он ПЯТНИЦе, сворачивая сайт. Та только лукаво улыбнулась в ответ и, без его распоряжения, выключила проекцию.

— Не помешаю? — уточнил Питер, приоткрыв дверь.

— Нет, с чего бы, — Тони улыбнулся ему и похлопал рядом с собой.

— Мне показалось, что рядом с вами… э-э-м… девушка была. Но не могла же она исчезнуть бесследно, правда? — Питер осмотрелся по сторонам, будто действительно думал, что где-то прячется тайная поклонница Тони, не желающая, чтобы ее кто-то увидел.

— Это голографический интерфейс ПЯТНИЦы, — пояснил Тони. — Мне как-то было скучно, и я подумал, что хорошо бы было поговорить не только с голосом с потолка. ПЯТНИЦа, покажись.

Когда та снова появилась, у Тони просто отвисла челюсть. Длинное платье спокойного изумрудного оттенка, идеально гармонирующего с цветом зачесанных набок волос, открытая спина, идеальная линия бедра, виднеющаяся в разрезе нога. Откровенно и элегантно. И ямочки. И взгляд. Она была так похожа на Пеппер в ее лучшие времена, что Тони не выдержал.

— Сгинь, — он махнул рукой, как делал, убирая что-то нежелательное с экрана. ПЯТНИЦа, повинуясь этому жесту, исчезла.

— Зачем вы так с ней?! — выкрикнул Питер, подавшись вперед в желании остановить ее, хотя, конечно же, у него это не могло получится.

— Не думаю, что она обиделась, — Тони потер виски: голова снова разболелась. — Просто, она мне кое-кого напомнила, не хочу об этом думать.

— А, — Питер помрачнел. — Простите. Очень… реалистичный интерфейс. Круто! Как настоя… Простите.

— Не извиняйся.

В попытке сбежать от взгляда Питера, Тони отошел к кофеварке и налил себе кофе. Пока он это делал, за спиной запищал телефон, извещая о полученном сообщении. Тони как раз успел повернуться, чтобы рассмотреть, как Питер еле заметно дернулся, чтобы посмотреть, но справился с собой.

— Глянь, — чуть резче, чем хотелось, проговорил Тони.

— Позже, — Питер, кажется, чуточку порозовел.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты сидел тут и думал о том, что же там написано, — покачал головой Тони. — Думаешь, я не вижу, как ты увлечен?

Внезапно его озарила мысль: а ведь Питер сейчас сидит в двух шагах от Тони в тех самых трусиках. И, судя по тому, что он явно парился в толстовке, его возбуждал тот факт, что он заявился к Тони с таким сюрпризом под одеждой. Его заводило, что Тони не знал об этом, но мог спалить его: стоит поднять руки, и будет виден стояк и даже, может быть, верхняя кромка трусиков, — но он все равно пришел сюда и смотрел как ни в чем ни бывало. Пришел прямо посреди разговора с Механиком. То ли для того, чтобы испытать себя, сможет ли выдержать и не обращать внимания на его сообщения, то ли он все еще подозревал Тони.

— А это плохо, что ли? — вспыхнул Питер. — Почему я не могу поговорить с тем, кому я действительно интересен? — добавил он с вызовом.

— Действительно интересен? — осторожно переспросил Тони, приподнимая бровь в намеке на удивление.

Питер ощутимо напрягся, но пояснил:

— Я полтора года в команде, и до сих пор перед каждой операцией мы обсуждаем мое там присутствие. И я мог это понять, пока мне было семнадцать, но теперь-то я могу отвечать за себя сам, а решаете по-прежнему вы. Вы мне не доверяете? Я хоть где-то, хоть раз вас подвел?

С этой точки зрения Тони их взаимодействие не рассматривал. У него был совершенно иной взгляд на ситуацию: все остальные члены команды были взрослыми состоявшимися (хотя бы официально) людьми, и могли сами принимать решения. Паучок же только начал жить, и если бы с ним что-то случилось, Тони воспринимал бы это как собственное упущение. А если, не дай бог, случилось бы что-то серьезное, он бы ни в жизни себе этого не простил. Питер же, оказывается, воспринимал его колебания перед каждой операцией на свой, совершенно вывернутый лад. И не то чтобы со своей точки зрения паучок был не прав…

— Я все понимаю, — вздохнул Питер. — Сначала вам было интересно, а как же, такой молодой супергерой. А что он может? А как его можно приспособить для команды? Забавный домашний зверек. Я не хочу сказать о вас ничего плохого, но я чувствую себя как…

— Как? — Тони ощутил в себе желание выпить вместо кофе чего-нибудь покрепче.

Питер растерянно пощелкал пальцами в воздухе, явно пытаясь придумать менее оскорбительную ассоциацию.

— Будто щенок, которого родители купили сыну, тот немного с ним поигрался, и переключился на вещи поинтереснее.

— Все не так, — Тони вернулся к дивану и сел рядом. — Ты немного не понимаешь. Я очень тебя ценю и, наверное, оберегаю.

— То есть сомневаетесь, что я в состоянии уцелеть в битве? — гнул свою линию Питер.

— Да нет же! Просто… волнуюсь, — Тони откинулся на спинку дивана, задумавшись. — Помнишь, ты как-то сказал мне, что имея силу, ты всегда будешь ответственен за то, что не предотвратил? Я просто беспокоюсь. Как твоя тетушка, например, когда знает, что ты не болеешь, а все равно заставляет надеть свитер. Мои колебания — этот самый свитер.

— Правда? — смягчился Питер. — Я как-то об этом не подумал…

— Конечно, — Тони улыбнулся. — У нас, стариков, свои заморочки.

— Придумал еще, — фыркнул Питер. — Какой же ты старик?!

 

**☆’.･.･: 4 ’.･.･: ☆**

 

Болело все. Наверное, в теле не осталось ни одной мышцы, которая бы, как минимум, не ныла. Рука, к счастью, оказалась не сломана, но даже после вывиха болела адски.

Сначала все шло по плану: отряд Дума атаковал группу Марии Хилл, а потом и группу, возглавляемую Стивом. У Тони же с Барнсом и паучком все шло хорошо: они уверенно двигались по скоростному шоссе в нужном им направлении. Проблемы начались, когда до базы оставалось минут двадцать пути.

— Тони? — послышался в наушнике голос Питера.

— Тони? — с явным сарказмом хмыкнул Барнс, который ехал вместе с Питером и семьей Ивановых в крытом пуленепробиваемом кузове.

— Мистер Старк? — тут же поправился Питер.

— Да не слушай ты Белоснежку, — хмыкнул Тони из кабины грузовика. — Ему Роджерс не дает, вот и дует щеки.

— У нас не такие отношения, — невозмутимо ответил Барнс. — Но мелкий, по ходу, хочет сказать, что приближается какая-то жопа.

Тони, понимая, что слишком расслабился, вскинул голову и в паре десятков метров от грузовика увидел закованную в металл фигуру в зеленом плаще, которой еще несколько секунд назад там не было.

— Блядь, — только и смог сказать он.

Благодарение богу, это оказался не сам Дум, а думбот с отрядом головорезов, которые повыскакивали неизвестно откуда, как черти из табакерки. Бот был один, что, конечно, намного облегчило задачу, не считая того, что Тони минимум раза три впечатало в бетонное ограждение, да и Питер не сразу понял, что это робот — и понятно, тот как две капли воды похож на Дума. В итоге Ивановы все же доехали на базу, думбот был уничтожен, наемники повязаны или выведены из строя, Тони отделался многочисленными синяками и вывихнутой рукой, и это, он считал, уже было победой. Барнс получил сотрясение мозга, Питер, слава богу, остался цел. Естественно, сильно терзался этим, и Тони хотелось ему хорошенько врезать ему между глаз, чтобы он перестал. Он еще и пропал куда-то, пока Тони решал все возникшие в связи с переездом Ивановых проблемы, а потом, под «я же говорил» Роджерса и возмущения штатного медика базы, пытался не орать в голос, когда ему вправляли руку.

Определенно, новая броня требовала доработки.

Тони набрал Питера, но тот не отвечал. Сил на то, чтоб искать упрямое членистоногое и что-то у него выпытывать, не было, поэтому Тони с неспокойной совестью отправился в свои комнаты, где и, осторожно приняв душ и переодевшись в чистое, залег на кровати, посчитав, что на сегодня он свой супергеройский лимит уже исчерпал и спасение мира подождет до завтра.

— Рада видеть вас в относительном здравии, босс! — как всегда оптимистично и с легкой издевкой проговорила ПЯТНИЦа. — Не хотелось бы беспокоить, но мистер Паркер…

— Что-то случилось? — вскинулся Тони, моментально забыв про усталость, недосып и вывихнутый сустав.

 — Написал Господину Механику. Он встревожен.

Да что это такое! Какого хрена он пишет Механику, а не приходит к Тони лично?

— Давай через голосовой интерфейс, — Тони понял, что сейчас совершенно не в состоянии что-то набирать, хотя это и создавало некое ощущение интимности беседы.

— Господин Механик! — программа воспроизведения голоса снабдила реплику Питера явно не содержащимися там изначально нотками паники. — Помогите мне, пожалуйста, сэр! — может быть, программа была не так уж и не права.

— Что-то случилось? — Тони тоже воспользовался голосовым интерфейсом. — Отправить.

Они еще днем успели обсудить якобы опасную «работу» Питера, который так себе достоверно пытался косить то ли под полицейского стажера, то ли под службу спасения. Но все лучше, чем ничего: теперь можно обсуждать то, что его беспокоит, более предметно.

«Карандашик», который показывал, что собеседник набирает сообщение, все никак не пропадал с экрана, и Тони еле сдерживался, чтобы не провалиться в сон — медики ему вкололи обезболивающее вместе с легким успокоительным.

 

_«Это был мой план!_

_И я затупил и не предупредил вовремя_

_и потом не смог сделать то, что должен был!»_

 

Это было самое сумбурное описание произошедшего, которое только могло прийти паучку в голову. Закатив глаза, Тони продиктовал свой ответ.

 

**«Давай-ка по порядку. Что-то пошло не по плану, или же план был неудачным?»**

_«И то, и другое. Если бы все пошло по плану, нам бы вообще не пришлось бы отбиваться. Получилось, что из-за меня мы дрались гораздо меньшим составом с гораздо более сильным противником, чем другие группы. А я еще и не смог вовремя предупредить!»_

**«Не вижу большой беды. Кто-то умер?»**

_«Нет. Но мог! Мой друг был на волоске от смерти. Если бы не другой мой коллега, то и умер бы. И я был бы виноват!»_

 

Тони почесал в затылке: он не помнил, чтобы все было так катастрофично. Стоит поблагодарить Барнса, что ли.

 

**«И ты мог это как-то предотвратить?»**

_«По правде, мог.»_

**«И что ты для этого должен был сделать?»**

_«Не могу сказать.»_

 

— Блядь, — в который раз за день сказал Тони.

Хоть все и закончилось хорошо, но день с самого утра складывался отвратительно. Сначала эта гребаная мигрень, которая толком так и не прошла до сих пор. Потом Питер со своими упреками. Потом Дум, который, вполне ожидаемо, просек их хитрость и отправил своего бота, на которого не подействовала включенная Тони глушилка, чего раньше не бывало. А теперь Питер вместо того, чтобы нормально прийти и поговорить, изливает душу случайному мужику, который, будь это не Тони, давно бы послал пацана с его истериками далеко и надолго.

 

**«Тебе что, доверяют оружие?»**

 

На той стороне повисла пауза: видимо, Питер думал, что ответить, чтобы то, что он супергерой, не стало совсем уж очевидно. Впрочем, оружия — кроме паутины в режиме мгновенного убийства — у него и не было.

 

_«Нет_

_Конечно нет»_

 

Да вообще, ни разу не палится.

 

**«Итак, дай подвести итог.**

**Ты предложил план, сущность которого состояла в том, чтобы разделиться на более мелкие группы. План не прокатил, пришлось отбиваться, и в драке пострадал кто-то из твоих коллег, но не умер, потому что его кто-то спас. Ты бы тоже мог его спасти, но не получилось. Я все верно понял?»**

_«Вроде да.»_

**«Задание-то вы выполнили?»**

_«Да.»_

**«Никто не погиб, все целы, будут работать дальше?»**

_«Господин Механик, я понимаю, что кажется, что я нервничаю на пустом месте, но в следующий раз, из-за меня кто-то действительно погибнет!»_

 

Очевидно, что чувство вины Питера усугубляло еще и то, что Тони, занятый тем, чтобы палить в бота, не сразу предупредил остальных, что это не сам Дум. Питер мог бы повалить на него бетонный блок, знай он, что это не будет убийством.

 

**«Поверь, твои коллеги и не думают ожидать от тебя, что ты все будешь контролировать. Или что твои планы всегда будут выигрышными.»**

 

На этот раз пауза с той стороны была такой длинной, что Тони был вынужден ущипнуть себя за бедро, чтобы не уснуть.

 

_«Я понимаю_

_Но не могу не думать об этом_

_Господин Механик, мне нужно как-то отвлечься_

_Пожалуйста, сэр!»_

 

С Тони смыло сон буквально за долю секунды. Вот же неуемное создание! Что же Тони ему может сейчас предложить?

— ПЯТНИЦа, а Питер на базе? — уточнил он, осторожно садясь на кровати. Перед глазами все поплыло, но при необходимости Тони бы, наверное, смог дойти до комнаты паучка. Оставалось еще придумать объяснение, зачем.

— Да, в своей комнате, мистер Старк, — ответила ПЯТНИЦа. — Он звонил миссис Паркер, та разрешила.

Тони попытался позвонить Питеру, но тот не поднял трубку. Ситуация становилась все гаже и гаже, и Тони не знал, что и делать.

 

_«Вы, наверное, решили, что со мной не стоит иметь дела.»_

**«Малыш, у всех бывают плохие дни.»**

 

И у Тони сегодня был именно такой. Совершенно ужасный.

 

**«Что у тебя есть под рукой, что можно приспособить под ударные девайсы?»**

_«Есть линейка, сэр. Металлическая. Устроит?»_

 

По-видимому, даже мысли о возможности наказания заставили Питера стать спокойнее: тот снова вернулся к уважительному обращению.

Тони вспомнил утреннее обсуждение с ПЯТНИЦей пыток тестикул, пережил приступ нереальности происходящего и, смирившись с тем, что его жизнь никогда не станет прежней, стал излагать свою мысль.

 

**«Есть места, где даже легкий удар очень чувствителен. Предполагаю, что несколько ударов линейкой по яйцам должны привести тебя в себя.»**

_«Оу_

_Иногда я смотрел такие видео, но никогда не мог набраться смелости попробовать»_

**«Если для тебя это слишком, то скажи.»**

_«Вовсе нет!_

_То есть, наверное, нет, сэр.»_

**«Обещай мне, что не будешь лупить со всей силы. Сначала два-три легких шлепка, потом два чуть более сильных, потом один сильный. Понял меня?»**

_«Конечно. Я начну?»_

**«Давай, отчитаешься по окончанию.»**

 

То, что Тони вообще пришла подобная мысль в голову, уже пугало. Но что он мог придумать в такой ситуации? Стоять на коленях на чем-то или в неудобной позе паучка не отправишь — суперсилы дают ему возможность пережить все это без каких-либо последствий. Как-то раз Питер сорок минут провел, вытянувшись в струнку параллельно полу спортзала и удерживаясь за балку одной рукой. И провел бы и больше, но Наташа, которая его на это подбила, признала поражение в споре.

Нужно было нечто эффектное, короткое и болезненное. И Тони, кажется, придумал неплохой вариант, хотя его самого бросало от него в дрожь.

— ПЯТНИЦа, как там Питер? — спросил он с тревогой.

— Показатели в рамках нормальных при подобном времяпрепровождении, босс, — невозмутимо ответила ПЯТНИЦа.

— То есть где-то есть статистика того, как себя должны чувствовать те, кто получает порку по яйцам? — удивился Тони. — Молчи, я не хочу этого знать.

Тем временем на экране высветилась иконка отправленного файла: Питер выполнил требование «отчитаться». По жесту Тони отправленное видео запустилось, и следующие две минуты он имел удовольствие наблюдать — и слышать, — картину соприкосновения линейки и мошонки Питера. Тихие вскрики и шумное дыхание, в принципе, были довольно возбуждающими, что было ожидаемо. Больше всего Тони удивило то, что и само взаимодействие выглядело… по крайней мере интересно. Хотелось повторить, но чтобы линейка была в руках Тони и Питер не мог подготовиться к каждому новому удару.

 

**«Надо сказать, выглядит в какой-то мере эротично.»**

_«Спасибо, сэр! Странные ощущения в процессе и после, но мне это было нужно.»_

**«Не слишком больно? Как себя чувствуешь?»**

_«Сэр, ну не надо, портите удовольствие.»_

**«Обещай мне, что если за пару дней не пройдет, то ты скажешь мне.»**

 

С паучковой регенерацией пройти должно было уже через полтора, максимум — два часа, но, в отличие от Питера, Тони не хотел показывать свою осведомленность заранее.

 

_«Вы не представляете, сэр, как я вам благодарен. Теперь мне гораздо спокойнее.»_

**«Это замечательно, я рад.**  
**Ложись спать.»**

_«Я обязательно лягу, сэр, только немного отойду от сам-знаете-чего и схожу проведаю друга. Он мне звонил, а я не брал трубку, некрасиво.»_

**«Думаю, он простит тебе некоторое душевное смятение.»**

_«Но все равно будет волноваться. Лучше показаться._

_Спасибо, что теперь у меня не трясутся руки от мысли о том, чтобы его увидеть.»_

 

Тони выругался: как, как он мог пропустить явный психоз у парня? Или невроз, у Тони всегда было плохо с психологией. Хорошо хоть, что Питер собирается к нему, а не к кому-нибудь еще. Тони надеялся на то, что поддержка как наставника, так и человека, в которого Питер, без сомнения, был влюблен, придется кстати.

 

_«Вы не думайте, я понимаю, что не должен был Вам все это писать. И «сэра» пропустил, и назначенное наказание. Простите, Господин Механик.»_

**«Давай обсудим это завтра, хорошо?»**

_«Хорошо. Тогда я пошел?»_

**«Иди. Спокойной ночи.»**

_«И Вам.»_

 

Хотелось бы, паучок, хотелось бы…

Но яиц Питеру не занимать: только что он порол себя, а уже собирается сходить проверить Тони, чьи звонки еще недавно не поднимал. Эти эмоциональные качели Тони просто ненавидел, но это было, по крайней мере, нормально для возраста Питера. Хотя каким-каким, а нормальным тот не был: нормальные, обычные парни успокаивались алкоголем или объятиями старшекурсниц, он же — причинением себе узконаправленной боли.

Стоило Тони сформулировать последнюю мысль, как ПЯТНИЦа отрапортовала, что Питер приехал на его этаж.

— Мистер Старк, можно? — он нерешительно замялся в дверях спальни. Тут он еще не был: обычно они проводили время в зоне отдыха или малой мастерской. Большая была выведена на отдельный этаж, но они частенько застревали в малой, где хоть и отсутствовала часть инструментария, но было гораздо уютнее.

— Еще утром я был «Тони», — проворчал тот.

— Прости. — Питер зашел в комнату, поняв, что он не против. — И за то, что трубку не брал тоже.

— Иди сюда. — Тони похлопал по кровати, чем вызвал волну краски, залившую щеки Питера. — Просто не люблю, когда кто-то торчит на душой.

Устроившись, чуть разведя ноги, на животе рядом с Тони, Питер открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и не произнес ни звука, глядя с тревогой на руку в бондаже и кровоподтеки на лице и шее.

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы немного поспать? — неожиданно для себя спросил Тони. — Мы устали и вымотались, и мне кажется, что немного подремать вечером — самое то нам сейчас. Ты как думаешь?

Ответом ему было было сопение уснувшего Питера.

Улыбнувшись, Тони шепотом велел ПЯТНИЦе накрыть их пледом и поудобнее устроился рядом с Питером, стараясь пристроить травмированную руку так, чтобы не потревожить при неосторожном движении. Пригревшись рядом с горячим Питером, Тони отрубился уже через несколько минут.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Они проснулись поздним вечером: в комнате уже было темно. Тони какое-то время полежал без движения, ощущая, как Питер доверчиво прижимается к его боку. Тони сразу понял, когда тот проснулся — по тому, как тот напрягся рядом с ним.

— Свет на двадцать процентов, — негромко проговорил Тони, и панель над его кроватью неярко засветилась.

— Ты как? — сказали они одновременно и оба в унисон улыбнулись такому совпадению.

— Я вообще цел, — смущенно сказал Питер и зевнул. — Не понимаю, почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Конечно, это я не отвечал на звонки, — закатил глаза Тони.

— Я же уже попросил прощения! — чуть надулся Питер. — Я переживал, — добавил он тише.

— Эй! — Тони подтянул его к себе и неуклюже обнял здоровой рукой. — Все нормально?

— Угу, — кивнул Питер, смущенно щурясь от того, что Тони прижался к его виску губами. — Мне немного… помогли.

Они замолчали, видимо, понимая, каждый по своим причинам, что дальнейшее обсуждение этого вопроса может плохо закончиться.

— Я бы еще поспал, но ты, наверное, как и я, зверски хочешь есть, — подал голос Тони, чтобы скрыть неловкость от своего порыва. Странно, раньше подобные прикосновения и невинные поцелуи не воспринимались так, как сейчас. Что-то между ними изменилось, и если он сам знал, что дело в Механике, то Питер, видимо, чувствовал это нутром.

— Я могу сходить на кухню за едой, — предложил он, выпутываясь из рук Тони. — Скоро буду.

Когда он, в своей извечной манере, убежал, Тони нащупал на полочке в изголовье кровати старкфон и набрал единственному человеку, кто мог без излишних соплей изложить текущую ситуацию — Наташе.

— Старк, ты на часы-то смотрел? — ответила она вместо приветствия и смачно зевнула в трубку.

— Да ладно, всего лишь полночь, — хмыкнул Тони. — Как все?

— Ивановы в порядке и устроены на своем этаже с охраной, отряд Хилл в порядке, кажется, кого-то пришлось штопать. Барнс тоже в порядке, что его черепушке сделается, с его-то регенерацией. У Стива царапина уже зажила, Брюс обиделся, что ты его не пустил в броню.

У Брюса все еще были проблемы с Халком, поэтому он ощущал себя бесполезным для команды, хотя минимум треть нынешнего апгрейда наноброни была его заслугой. Тони попросил Наташу сыграть его рядом с Роджерсом по той причине, что та умела драться без брони и, в случае чего, могла бы помочь кэпу. Брюса же без брони в случае чего пришлось бы защищать. Отношения Тони с Роджерсом, конечно, все еще были прохладными, но подкладывать ему такую свинью не хотелось.

— Передавай ему, что завидовать нехорошо, — усмехнулся Тони и, услышав что-то похожее на стон Роджерса, поинтересовался: — Кэп у вас, что ли?

— Угу, пришел жаловаться, — хмыкнула Наташа.

— Сто раз, — саркастично парировал Тони. — Не верю.

Конечно, приятно было бы думать, что Роджерс попался на свою же удочку и его лучший друг предпочитает общество Тони его обществу, но это явно было не так.

— Ну ладно, Барнс обещал мне кое-что, если я вытащу Стива из палаты. Он там собирался ночевать, — понизив голос, пояснила Наташа. — Только не распространяйся об этом.

Вот это было приятно слышать: не так уж безоблачны отношения Роджерса со старым приятелем, и это странным образом приносило Тони удовлетворение, немного злорадное. Барнс вообще оказался неплохим парнем, и, пожалуй, будь у них возможность поговорить до того, как… Три года прошло, почему он вообще сейчас снова об этом думает?! Это все Наташа с ее тайнами…

— Завтра напечатаю это на билбордах, — хохотнул Тони. — Раз все хорошо, то я спать.

— Я тоже в порядке, спасибо, что спросил. А ты как? — удивила его вопросом Наташа. Обычно она считала, что раз он может говорить и, тем более, шутить, то с ним все нормально.

— Живой, — заключил он, впервые после пробуждения задумавшись о собственном самочувствии. Ощущение было, будто после объятий с Халком, но, если особо не двигаться, почти не чувствовалось.

— О’кей, — сказала она и отключилась. Тони не понял — потому что они закончили разговаривать или из-за того, что звуки рядом с ней стали громче, но заморачиваться не стал.

В полутьме было очень уютно, и он практически задремал, когда Питер ногой открыл дверь в спальню и зашел внутрь, лавируя сразу двумя подносами со всякой снедью, которые не совсем аккуратно плюхнул на кровать, только каким-то чудом не расплескав что-то жидкое из глубокой чашки, накрытой крышкой. Туда-то Тони в первую очередь и сунул нос, унюхав божественный запах своего любимого супа.

— Когда я болел, тетя мне всегда приносила бульон, — пояснил Питер. — Я суп нашел в холодильнике, вспомнил, что ты любишь, и разогрел.

Фыркнув — Наташа такая Наташа, — Тони схватил ложку. Свежий, конечно, был бы вкуснее, но пришлось бы ждать, пока привезут из ресторана, поэтому он решил, что и такой вариант его вполне устроил.

Пока Тони ел суп, Питер умял почти все, что принес, Тони успел спасти себе сэндвич и банку арахисовой пасты, которую он все равно предпочитал есть ложкой. Как раз той, которой ел суп. Пеппер бы, конечно, наморщила нос, но Питеру было все равно, как, что и в каком порядке он ест.

— Мэй, наверно, сложно тебя прокормить было.

Тони сказал это просто для того, чтобы возобновить разговор, но Питер застыл, наполовину откусив от своего сэндвича. Потом обвел взглядом пустые тарелки и упаковки, медленно опустил руку, в которой его держал, и моргнул. Потом еще раз. И еще. После этого Тони понял, что сказал что-то не то.

— Прости, я все съел, давай я принесу еще, — скороговоркой пробормотал Питер, вскакивая на ноги. — Я как-то вообще не подумал, прости.

— Стоять! — крикнул Тони ему в спину. Питер послушно остановился. — Иди сюда, я ничего больше не хочу.

Вернувшись к кровати, Питер присел на край, пристроив подбородок на колено согнутой ноги.

— После того как меня укусил паук, я сначала много ел, из-за чего тетя первым делом проверила меня на паразитов. После этого решила, что я расту, и стала давать мне лишнюю пятерку на обед, но я тратил все деньги, какие мог достать, на ингредиенты для паутины, которых не было в нашей школьной лаборатории. Так что до того момента, как ты меня пустил на кухню базы, я постоянно ходил ну, не голодным, но и не особо сытым и даже почти к этому привык.

Роджерс как-то рассказывал, что в войну ему нужно было минимум четыре стандартных пайка, чтобы насытиться, но он делился с остальными и потому был все время голоден. Но сейчас же была не война, странно было такое слышать. И, главное, Питер никогда не жаловался. Ведь Тони мог бы дать ему денег или просто привозил бы на базу чаще. Да даже когда Тони возил его куда-нибудь обедать или ужинать, на первых порах Питер брал не больше одной порции! То есть, получается, тоже оставался голодным, хотя Тони бы ничего не стоило накормить его до отвала.

— Послушай, Питер, — Тони подавил в себе укоризненный вздох. — Давай договоримся: если у тебя с чем-то проблемы, я хочу слышать о них в самом начале, а не когда уже все позади. Лады?

Питер в ответ только неопределенно промычал. Тони это не очень понравилось, но он понимал, что натуру не переделать, и паучок как молчал о своих бедах до этого, так и будет молчать. Значит, нужно придумать способ узнавать о них каким-либо другим способом, не включающим разговоры через рот. Во многом ему мог помочь с этим Механик, но всецело на него надеяться тоже не стоило: не будь Питер днем в таком раздрае, он бы в жизни не написал о том, что чувствует.

— Отнеси посуду на стойку в зону отдыха, служба уборки заберет. А я пока тебе пижаму организую.

— Э-э-м, вы предлагаете мне спать здесь? — чуть запинаясь, уточнил Питер, выглядящий крайне удивленным этим фактом.

— Ты это прекрасно делал до этого момента, — пожал плечами Тони. — Что-то не хочется отпускать тебя сейчас в свою спальню. Простишь мне этот каприз? Устроим пижамную вечеринку?

Питер, не сводя с него взгляда, кивнул и принялся собирать посуду и пустые упаковки по кровати. Когда он вышел отнести подносы на стойку, его не было настолько долго, что Тони успел умыться, почистить зубы, переодеться в футболку и шорты и решил было уже уточнить у ПЯТНИЦы, где Питер ходит, когда тот ввалился в комнату, уже в своей пижаме и пахнущий зубной пастой.

— Как видите, я вернулся, — улыбнулся он. Его улыбка стала шире, когда он заметил, что Тони приготовил ему второе одеяло и пижаму.

— Я уже думал запускать спасательную экспедицию, — фыркнул Тони, забираясь под свое одеяло. — Свет отключить, — добавил он, подождав, когда Питер сделает то же самое.

— Ит-так, в чем сущность пижамной вечеринки? — через несколько томительно длинных минут спросил Питер напряженным тоном.

Это расстроило Тони: кажется, тот его предложение воспринял как приказ.

— Никогда в них не участвовал, — признался Тони. — Я закончил школу очень рано, а в колледже под «пижамной вечеринкой» подразумевались бухие оргии, куда мне сначала было рано, а потом я брезговал.

— Я тоже никогда, — вздохнул Питер. — У меня очень мало друзей. Я до сих пор общаюсь с Нэдом и Мишель, ну, вы знаете. Ну, и с Мстителями. Вот и все мои знакомства, в колледже я особо по сторонам не смотрю.

Сказанное Питером заставило Тони задуматься. Значит, тот, второй парень, о котором они утром разговаривали, это кто-то из команды? Если это не Тони, то кто? С Скоттом у Питера явно не те отношения. Брюсу он смотрит в рот, но ничем плотским там и не пахнет. Роджерса Питер недолюбливает, и понятно, за что. И он бы не рассуждал насчет того, чтобы открыться этому самому парню, если бы у того была устоявшаяся сердечная связь. Итого, остаются Сэм и… Барнс. И, чем больше Тони об этом думал, тем больше последний подходил на эту роль. У них с Питером есть общие интересы и подкатить к нему с вопросами насчет порки или чего-то подобного действительно очень странно и страшно. Тони-то и сам не знал, с какой стороны ему к Барнсу подойти просто пообщаться, что уж говорить о чем-то еще. С другой стороны, Барнс только сегодня несколько раз прикрывал паучка, а тот с таким восторгом каждый раз смотрел на металлическую руку… И они нормально общались: на Барнса Питер, в отличие от Роджерса, зла не держал, и Тони своими ушами слышал, как тот просил Питера называть его Баки.

Тони так огорошило этим внезапным открытием, что это почувствовал даже Питер.

— Тони? — вскинулся он и, хоть в комнате было непроглядно темно, уставился на Тони в упор, и тот это почувствовал.

— Задумался, — успокаивающим тоном проговорил тот и потянул его, укладывая головой себе на грудь и обнимая здоровой рукой. — Гляди-ка, мне-таки удалось уложить тебя в кровать, — хохотнул он, намекая на их утренний разговор.

— Ага, — рассмеялся Питер, но больше ничего говорить не стал, только положил свою руку поверх руки Тони.

Тот практически перестал дышать, опасаясь спугнуть момент. Кажется, настолько близки они еще не были никогда, как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле.

— Тони, а ты никогда не чувствовал себя… неправильным? — прошептал Питер после нескольких минут уютного молчания.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — отозвался Тони. — Все люди разные.

— Нет, я не об этом. Знаешь, когда такое чувство, что ты хочешь чего-то не того. Каких-то неправильных, необычных вещей?

— Каких, например?

— Ну, не знаю, — протянул Питер. — В постели, в жизни.

— Ты же не хочешь вспарывать людям животы и потом трахать их теплые кишки? — с легкой иронией гиперболизировал возможные «неправильные» вещи Тони.

— Фу, ты что, конечно же, нет, — возмутился Питер. — Ты скажешь сейчас, что все остальное можно, только надо найти того, кто согласен… А если я сам… не знаю, согласен ли?

— Ты обычные-то вещи делал? — шепотом поинтересовался Тони, с удивлением понимая, что до этого момента не особенно-то следил за личной жизнью Питера.

— Угу, — тот вздохнул. — С Мишель.

— Внезапно, — Тони усмехнулся, и это прозвучало немного с издевкой. — И как тебе?

— Она сказала, что у меня крутые мышцы и, если я, ну, ни с кем еще, то она может мне… протянуть руку помощи. И она была сверху, и мне не то чтобы не понравилось, — Питер тихонько вздохнул. — И она сказала, что я неплох, что из ее уст прямо комплимент. А я все время думал не о ней, и, наверное, вот совсем гей.

— То есть все же не понравилось? — поняв, что Питер закончил рассказ, ответил Тони.

— Только когда она… это самое… ртом, — Питер дернулся под рукой Тони, но тот его удержал на месте. — Тогда понравилось, а остальное — нет.

— Прости, что спрашиваю, но под неправильными вещами ты же не секс с парнем имеешь в виду? — уточнил Тони, не зная, с какой стороны подступится и не показать своей осведомленности в вопросе.

Питер отрицательно промычал и еще раз вздохнул.

— Не знаю, что с этим делать, — признался он. — Тебе, наверное, смешны мои терзания.

— Придумал еще, — Тони похлопал его по тыльной стороне ладони. — Я все детство и юность чувствовал себя неправильным, но у меня была своя причина: я чувствовал, что не соответствую ожиданиям моего отца. Даже когда собрал в четыре года свой первый двигатель, а в шесть — спаял первую микросхему. Даже когда в восемнадцать уже был доктором наук. И особенно, когда отказался от поездки, в которой, как недавно выяснилось, родителей убили. А потом я понял, что быть неправильным — это быть как все. Все неправильные, нет какого-то эталона человека. Все, что ты сам считаешь верным — верно, вот и вся премудрость.

— А как разобраться, что правильно, самому? — Питер дернулся, и Тони еле сдержал стон. — Ой, прости, — Питер сел рядом, натягивая на себя одеяло, — совсем забыл, что на тебе все заживает не так быстро, как на мне.

— Думаю, стоит попробовать твои «неправильные вещи» вживую, — ненавидя себя, предложил Тони. — Но, умоляю, без глупостей.

— Я попробую, — пообещал ему Питер. — Спасибо.

— Знаешь, — Тони сделал паузу, пытаясь сформулировать свою мысль. — Мы утром обсуждали, что кроме того парня, которому ты постоянно что-то пишешь, есть еще второй, из наших.

— Ну… да… — будто сомневаясь, подтвердил Питер.

— Если ты решишься к нему подкатить, я поддержу тебя.

Тони в течение всего разговора думал об этом, и решил, что, как бы ему не претило общение Питера с Барнсом, этот вариант все же немного лучше, чем их с Питером связь. Тони начал увлекаться взаимодействием с Питером в ипостаси Механика, и это не могло закончится хорошо. А Барнс обладает суперсилой, достаточно молод, несмотря на свои сто лет, достаточно горяч и вряд ли причинит вред влюбленному парню.

— Э-эм, хмм, я… спасибо, конечно, — прохрипел Питер, чуть отодвигаясь. Он пытался что-то еще сказать, но, видимо, так и не смог сформулировать. — Боже, давай закроем тему, а?

— Хорошо. — Тони даже обрадовался, что они не будут это обсуждать сегодня. Уж слишком сложным было то, что он только что предложил, для него самого. Ему сначала придется свыкнутся с этой мыслью, а потом уже он будет готов продолжить. — Будем спать или обсудим сегодняшнее происшествие с думботом?

— Не-ет, — простонал Питер, натягивая одеяло на голову. — Ни за что.

— Ладно, спокойной ночи, — согласился с его решением Тони и хотел было перевернуться на другой бок, но вспомнил, что-то плечо лучше не тревожить, и остался с Питером лицом к лицу, что было не очень хорошо, учитывая, что тот отлично видел в темноте.

— Тони, — почти на грани слышимости шепнул Питер, когда он почти уснул.

— М? — не открывая глаз, подал тот признаки жизни.

— Я согласен рассказывать тебе про мои проблемы, если мое присутствие на миссиях будет зависеть от моего решения, а не от твоего.

Вероятно, Питер хотел сказать это твердо и решительно, но получилось немного обиженно и даже как-то по-детски.

— Договорились, — пробурчал Тони через сон и окончательно отрубился.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Первым открытием нового утра стала целая галерея фотографий Питера в одних полупрозрачных трусиках, отправленная Механику.

Тони был к этому не готов, когда спросонья, зевая, полез в телефон просмотреть оставленные ПЯТНИЦей и Пеппер для него письма, и, не сдержав любопытства, нажал на иконку установленного на старкфоне приложения, где они общались с Питером.

Ленивая утренняя эрекция, которая до этого имела все шансы пройти бесследно, сразу заявила о себе в полную силу, и Тони, не очень обрадованному этим фактом, захотелось перегнуть этого маленького паршивца через колено и хорошенько отшлепать, чтоб не смел больше присылать настолько провокационные фото.

То есть серьезно: Тони считал, что Питер прямиком после завтрака отправился в колледж, а вместо этого тот устроил себе фотосессию на добрых полчаса!

 

**«Еще раз устроишь что-нибудь в этом роде без приказа, твоя задница станет такого же цвета, как и эти трусики.»**

_«Боюсь, это не очень действенная угроза, сэр ;)»_

 

Тони фыркнул: этот паршивец еще и ведет полуэротическую переписку прямо на занятиях, как это назвать? С каждым днем он все больше похож на самого Тони, правда, тот не флиртовал в его возрасте со взрослыми мужчинами. Зато с женщинами — очень часто.

 

_«Или Вам надо повод?»_

**«Думаю, с тобой мне повод не понадобится.**

**Ты постоянно косячишь)»**

_«Это да_

_Значит, меня надо наказывать почаще!_

_Думаю, я бы и сам не отказался от задницы цвета этих трусиков_

_Ну иногда»_

 

У Тони не было ни одного шанса: после этой реплики он был вынужден сунуть руку в трусы и погладить себя, иначе его член, кажется, разорвался бы.

 

 _«Я тут утром собирался, и подумал: а вот если бы у меня кто-нибудь выпорол бы сейчас_  
_и сказал, что это только задаток, а вечером будет остальное_  
_Выпорол сильно и быстро, чтобы я несколько первых пар чувствовал и думал о том, что же мне предстоит испытать вечером»_

_«Сэр, я не слишком откровенен?»_

 

Тони даже не прочитал последний вопрос. Он представил, как будит утром Питера и, все еще сонного, отхаживает ладонью, а потом запрещает дрочить до вечера. Фантазия, совершенно неожиданно, оказалась настолько яркой и сладкой, что он, помогая себе рукой, представил некоторые подробности: тихие стоны Питера, то, как он, все еще обнимая подушку, становится на четвереньки и позволяет стянуть с себя пижамные брюки, как розовеет его задница под шлепками ладонью (в фантазии кожа Питера не была настолько непробиваемой). Всего этого хватило, чтобы, быстро надрачивая себе и представляя все это, кончить в кулак.

 

**«Как раз в меру.**

**Но на одно утро достаточно.»**

_«Как хотите, сэр, а то у меня есть еще мысли на этот счет»_

 

Сунув испачканную ладонь под воду, Тони покачал головой, увидев ответ Питера: нарвется, еще как нарвется. Ничем хорошим это не закончится.

 

 _«Я подумал, что вам надо придумать мне другое наказание_  
_Это мне как-то очень нравится_  
_Я даже чуть было не спалился перед другом вчера_  
_Он попросил лечь с ним, и хотел дать пижаму, а на мне сами знаете что. Пришлось бежать переодеваться, а то с меня вечно пижама сползает_  
_Представляете, что бы было, если б он увидел?»_

**«С каких пор ты спишь с друзьями?»**

 

Тони вовсе не ревновал к самому себе, но Питер потерял всякий стыд. Впрочем, он его потерял намного раньше, еще когда прислал первое эротическое фото незнакомому мужчине.

 

_«Это так мило, что Вы об этом спросили_

_Мы спали под разными одеялами, просто ему нужна была поддержка»_

 

Подавившись воздухом от подобной наглости — серьезно, кому это еще нужна была поддержка? — Тони на ходу стал набирать гневную тираду, а потом рассмеялся и все стер.

 

**«Прости, малыш, у меня дела. Насчет вечера подумаю.»**

 

Тони понимал, что резким прекращением беседы показывает свое недовольство тем, куда зашел их разговор, который по какой-то неведомой причине ему не хотелось заканчивать, но впереди был занятой день: нужно было съездить посмотреть, как работники лабораторий базы разместились, проверить охрану Ивановых и пообщаться с ними на предмет стирания нужной информации у Василия из памяти (а что, зря что ли Тони терпит Стрэнджа на всех этих субботних чаеистезаниях, которые почему-то так любит вся команда?) А еще вчера вечером доставили несколько коробок с интим-игрушками, и Тони не терпелось заняться их тестированием.

 

_«Да, конечно, простите, что отвлек»_

_«Жду с нетерпением Вашего решения, сэр»_

_«С очень большим нетерпением, если Вы понимаете, о чем я»_

 

Конечно, Тони понимал. Вчера им было не до этого, позавчера он не дал Питеру кончить, и это значило, что, если тот не подрочил утром, что вряд ли, то он не притрагивался к себе вот уже скоро трое суток — вечность для восемнадцатилетнего.

Тони хитро усмехнулся: а терпеливый чертенок!

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

По кухне витал запах того умопомрачительно вкусного кофе, что Роджерс готовил лишь в минуты душевного подъема. Впрочем, тот и не скрывал своего хорошего настроения, светясь, как новогодняя елка, что у всех присутствующих вызывало широкий диапазон улыбок: от саркастичной ухмылки Тони и немного ироничной, скрываемой за чашкой — Барнса до чуточку смущенной улыбки Брюса и широкой и нескрываемой — Сэма.

— У меня есть несколько крайне интересных предположений по поводу хорошего настроения Роджерса, включающих его, Наташу и Брюса, которые стоило бы озвучить, если бы наш кэп не был Капитаном Целомудренность, — кофе был настолько хорош, что у Тони не хватило сил сдержать подначку. Кофемашина тоже неплохо справлялась, но как-то… без души. — Но опыт показывает, что, скорее всего, Брюс ему просто поддался с утра, дав выиграть в шахматы, — он зевнул, — или что-то такое же скучное.

Стив открыл было рот, но сразу же закрыл его и загадочно улыбнулся. Наташа, какая-то особенно всклокоченная этим утром, откинулась спиной на плечо Брюса и, сделав глоток из своей чашки, тихонько хмыкнула.

 — Конечно, Старк, так все и было.

Тони вопросительно приподнял бровь, услышав это, но она не стала ничего больше разъяснять.

— Белоснежка, мне нужен супер в качестве подопытной свинки во второй половине дня. — Тони забросил удочку на удачу, но Барнс тут же заинтересованно подобрался. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что тебе это может быть интересно.

— Хорошо, зайду после обеда, — буркнул тот, не отрываясь от листка, в котором что-то увлеченно то ли писал, то ли помечал.

— Судоку, — подсказала ПЯТНИЦа в наушник, верно интерпретировав задержавшийся взгляд Тони. Тот только закатил глаза и поспешил налить себе еще немного этого божественного напитка, опустошив кофейник.

— И что, не спросишь даже, что нужно сделать? — Роджерс покачал головой. — Бак, дождешься же. Тони, я ведь тоже супер, почему ты не предложил мне?

— Барнс вчера сказал, что вы с ним не трахаетесь, вот я и подумал, что он горяч и не пристроен, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Тони, посмеиваясь: как же он скучал по их со Сти… Роджерсом перепалкам. — А что? Если хочешь к нам третьим, я против не буду.

— Да пошел!.. — начал тот, но не закончил, несмотря на то, что все присутствующие отвлеклись от своих дел и уставились на него. Вместо этого он забрал чашку Тони и, усмехаясь, вылил в раковину.

— Эй! Что ты делаешь! Это было жестоко, брат! — отреагировали сокомандники, знающие, что Тони без минимум двух чашек кофе с утра превращается в монстра.

— Я б тебе отдал свою, но у меня чай, — добавил Брюс.

Видимо, это навело Барнса на мысль, потому что в этот момент он встал, поставил перед Тони свою чашку, забрал судоку и ушел, перед этим похлопав Роджерса по плечу.

Сказать, что на кухне в этот момент стало тихо, это ничего не сказать. Тони казалось, что он слышит, как трется о воздух падающая капля из плохо закрученного крана.

— Хорошо, — Роджерс кривовато улыбнулся. — Пожалуй, стоит признать, что ты ему тоже нравишься, — пробормотал он, втыкая вилку в остывший уже бекон: он был единственным, кто предпочитал в это время суток полноценный завтрак чашке кофе или чая. — Как человек! — добавил он, заметив, что лица остальных стали еще более удивленными, чем парой минут раньше.

— В каком это смысле «тоже»? — возмутился Тони, но кофе допил.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Тони знал, что так будет, но все равно был далек от спокойного.

— Мистер Старк, я очень благодарен за то, что вы для нас делаете, но мое знание — это гарант того, что вы меня будете охранять как зеницу ока. Стоит мне его лишиться, как я превращусь в обузу, — сказал Василий Иванов, когда Тони только намекнул, что можно просто забыть то, за чем охотится Дум.

На самом деле старик умудрился как-то не пропить мозги, даром, что был русским. Тони бы и сам поступил так же, как и он. Думу-то не будет известно, что нужного ему знания больше не существует нигде, кроме как в памяти у Тони и Фьюри, и он продолжит охоту. А когда поймает Иванова и поймет, что тот ничего не помнит, на этом история для того и закончится.

— Вы же понимаете, что это все равно не выход. Рано или поздно Дум найдет способ вас достать, и миру тогда останется молиться только на вашу выдержку. Уверены, что выдержите пытки?

— Сынок, какие там пытки, у меня уже было два инфаркта, так что меня трогать себе дороже, — Иванов повертел перед лицом Тони своей сухонькой ладонью.

— Зато ваша супруга, кажется, покрепче?

Да, некрасиво было бить по-больному, но бывают моменты, когда нужно сделать выбор. Тони свой сделал.

— А еще, знаете, в лабораториях вечно происходят всякие несчастные случаи… Усыпляющий газ — и вы ничего не почувствуете, и проблема будет решена.

— Вы не посмеете! Совесть не позволит! — вполне себе грозно прорычал Иванов и вцепился Тони в футболку.

— Одна моя совесть отдыхает сейчас в Майями с моим бывшим телохранителем, а вторая, я надеюсь, в колледже. И они обе позволят мне все, о чем не будут знать, — парировал Тони, отцепляя от себя его пальцы. — Если вы считаете, что моя предположительно «светлая» сторона мне чем-то помешает, подумайте о том, что ваша жизнь не равноценна существованию всей планеты.

Иванов отступил назад и, будь у него сверхсила, уже бы превратил Тони в глыбу льда, настолько холоден был взгляд его по-молодому ярких глаз.

— Мне нужны гарантии, — он сложил руки на груди. — Что ничего не изменится, если я соглашусь.

— Моего слова вам достаточно? — Тони отзеркалил его позу и ответил таким же ледяным взглядом.

— Еще чего, — Иванов поднял глаза к потолку. — Ты только что угрожал меня убить.

— Боюсь, более надежной гарантии я не могу предоставить.

— Ты нет, но ты в команде не один. — Тони очень надеялся, что это не то, о чем он сразу подумал. — Слово Капитана Америка меня устроит, — закончил свою мысль Иванов, и на этом их беседа закончилась, как бы ни хотелось переломить хребет этому ушлому старикану.

А ведь, когда запахло жареным, умудрился разыграть все как по нотам! Ей-богу, если он в молодости не работал на разведку, разведка многое потеряла!

Все время, пока тестировалась система охраны, Тони размышлял о том, какими же неприятностями обернется его сегодняшнее решение вопреки здравому смыслу послушаться совести, которая у него, что бы он ни говорил, все же была.

— Мистер Барнс чуть более чем в двух минутах ходьбы. Впустить его? — уточнила ПЯТНИЦа, стоило нескольким ботам выгрузить два ящика с заказанными игрушками на стол.

— Да, пускай, — убедившись, что они с ИИ предусмотрели все возможные пути проникновения в здание, кивнул Тони. Барнс к тому времени уже несколько минут стоял под дверью.

— А это кто? — спросил тот вместо приветствия, осматривая ПЯТНИЦу от кончиков босых ног до рыжей макушки. Та, собираясь помочь Тони с разбором всего заказанного, оделась оптимально задаче: в топик и джинсовый комбинезон. Не то чтобы голограмме это нужно было, но Тони уже устал от каблуков, декольте и косметики. Косички, юное личико и аккуратные ступни его более чем устраивали в этот момент.

— Я ПЯТНИЦа. — Она очаровательно улыбнулась.

— Круто смотришься, — не менее очаровательно улыбнулся в ответ Барнс. По крайней мере, Тони показалось, что улыбнулся, на него тот посмотрел так же сурово, как и всегда. — А без топа можешь? — спросил он то ли у ПЯТНИЦы, то ли у ее создателя.

— Боюсь, только в твоих мечтах, — закатил глаза Тони. — Загляни пока в любую коробку.

Барнс на него покосился в своем хмуром аналоге опасения, но крышку с коробки снял.

— Не, Старк, за мной, может быть, и должок, но если ты собирался что-то в меня совать, то я по бабам, — ровно прокомментировал он, обозревая все разнообразие представленных там секс-игрушек и

бдсм-девайсов.

— Правда, что ли? — вскинул брови Тони в притворном удивлении. — Неужели в твоей спальне так и не побывал ни один из удалых парней Рамлоу? Или он сам? Страшный, конечно, как грех, но задница-то хороша! Или кто-то из Щ.И.Т.а? Думаю, стоит только пальцем поманить…

— Старк, — Барнс зажал пальцами переносицу и резко выдохнул, а потом долго вдыхал через нос. — Со мной в кровати бывает только правая рука. Хотя иногда я изменяю ей с левой, когда хочется пожестче.

Тони фыркнул, но понял: судя по досье, Барнсу сильно досталось, причем секс как метод давления тот применял не намного реже, чем дуло у виска. Неудивительно, что теперь нет интереса к кувырканиям в койке.

— Ничего я совать в тебя не собираюсь. Меня интересуют ударные девайсы.

— Бить ты будешь? — только и спросил Барнс, уже расстегивая рубашку.

— А ты тут видишь, ПЯТНИЦа, прости, кого-то еще? — картинно возмутился Тони, рассматривая широкие плечи и попросту шедевр вакандского искусства — металлическую руку.

Барнс на самом деле горяч, но вместо того, чтобы почувствовать желание им обладать — он в глубине души неплохой парень, где-то очень глубоко, и на самом деле к Тони расположен, — тот почувствовал жгучую ревность. Что Барнс, что Роджерс обладали сложением богов, хорошо, что только в переносном смысле: если тому же Барнсу Тони доставал до подбородка, то Тору дышал в подмышку. И это не говоря уже о мускулах — Тони ни в жизни так не раскачался бы, разве что вернуться в свои тридцать и не вылезать из качалки. Конечно, Питер смотрел на Барнса, открыв рот.

— Тогда без проблем, — тот пожал могучими плечами, и под кожей перекатились железные мускулы. — Ты завел любовника из суперов?

— Не твое песье дело, — ответил Тони, раскладывая все, что у них есть в наличии, на две группы: часть, которой он даже при желании не нанесет никаких повреждений и часть, которой можно попробовать.

Это немного пугало, но Барнс широко улыбнулся, глядя на его приготовления.

— Я согласен, но ты разрешишь девочке снять майку, — выдвинул он свое условие.

ПЯТНИЦа кивнула, и Тони тоже: он сам проектировал ее тело и его уж точно не смутит парочка дерзких сисек, к тому же частично прикрытых верхней частью комбинезона.

 

**☆’.･.･: 5 ’.･.･: ☆**

 

Пока они с Питером ехали к Стрэнджу, Тони думал о их с Барнсом разговоре после «тестирования». Стоило сказать, что у Тони так и не получилось ни одной из плеток, лопаток и ремней ударить достаточно сильно. Очевидно, что если вдруг совершенно случайно что-то произойдет и Питера нужно будет выпороть в реале, придется сконструировать что-то вроде металлической перчатки, чтобы наносить удары с нужной силой. Или пороть тростью.

— А зачем тебе вторая половина? — поинтересовался Барнс, тыча пальцем в неопробованные девайсы.

— Это для самопорки, — отмахнулся Тони.

За следующие пятнадцать минут они выяснили, что не каждый ремень из секс-шопа выдержит соприкосновение со спиной человека с суперсилами, если бить тот будет, не жалея себя. А потом Барнс разошелся и помог выбрать парочку вибраторов с моторами достаточно мощными, чтобы, как тот выразился, «пронять до печенок». К их обоюдной радости, для этого не пришлось ничего и никуда «совать».

— Интересно, — протянул Тони, когда они перешли в отгороженную зону отдыха и он сунул Барнсу в руки стакан с холодной колой. Тот не стал надевать обратно рубашку, и Тони с любопытством наблюдал, как буквально на глазах сходят синяки и ссадины, оставленные им на самом себе. — Я думал, что у вас всех обостренные чувства, но при этом низкая чувствительность кожного покрова и болевых рецепторов. ПростАта ко всему этому каким боком?

— Никаким, — поднял глаза к потолку Барнс. — Но в койке же не только она важна.

На этом разговор прекратился, потому что свернул на скользкую дорожку обсуждения секса с Джеймсом Барнсом, а это была последняя в мире тема, которую Тони с ним хотел обсуждать. Даже в разрезе возможной симпатии Питера к нему.

— Я же могу рассчитывать на конфиденциальность? — уточнил Тони.

— А ты не подумал спросить у меня это перед всем? — хмыкнул Барнс, и подвинулся на диване, чтоб рядом могла «сесть» ПЯТНИЦа.

Наблюдая за их воркованием, Тони думал о том, что Питеру как-то совсем не везет с сердечными привязанностями: Тони не заинтересован ни в чем, кроме флирта, и то, для блага паучка, Барнс, похоже, вообще ни в чем не заинтересован.

— А как у вас отношения с мистером Паркером, сэр? — спросила ПЯТНИЦа. Умница, но Тони пропустил, как они к этому пришли.

— Ребенок. Высокий приоритет защиты, — поморщился, но ответил Барнс.

— А я? — не смог сдержать любопытства Тони.

— Еще более высокий приоритет защиты, — недовольно проворчал Барнс.

— А Роджерс, видимо, наивысочайший приоритет?

— Как ты догадался?

Барнс с ПЯТНИЦей уже ушли в обсуждение механизмов его руки, когда Тони смог сформулировать свою мысль:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты винил себя. Не хочу свой «высокий приоритет защиты», я вполне могу постоять за себя.

— А кто говорит, что я делаю это из-за вины? — очередной суровый взгляд. — Это для друзей: Стива, Наташи… тебя. Или ты думаешь, что я такое, — он кивнул на рабочую часть мастерской, — часто кому-то позволяю?

Сказанное прозвучало оглушительно для Тони, все еще не считающего их так уж и друзьями. Да, они периодически общались, чтобы убедиться, что у Барнса не поехала крыша, да и с рукой Тони Шури помог, ведь нельзя, чтобы такой ценный ресурс был недоукомплектован или мучился из-за несовершенства протеза. И да, с момента как Барнс поселился на базе, здесь не переводились те самые его любимые тошнотворные ириски и журналы с судоку, но это просто потому что Тони приказал ПЯТНИЦе заботиться обо всех членах команды.

Ну кто в современном мире до сих пор разгадывает головоломки ручкой на бумаге? Теперь же в каждом телефоне есть немереное количество приложений, где это можно делать быстрее и эффективнее.

Возможно, о Барнсе Тони думал чуть больше, чем об остальных. Но это не из-за того, что тот ему нравился, боже упаси. Просто он самый проблемный, теоретически. Практически — Барнс вообще не доставлял неприятностей: выполнял все приказы, помогал с Роджерсом, никуда не ходил с базы, тренировал всех, кому это необходимо. Может быть, Тони его общество действительно немного приятно. Но только лишь потому, что, во-первых, у Барнса не было привычки постоянно трещать, а, во-вторых, их общение невероятно злило кэпа, а это неплохой бонус.

— Питер, я только что понял, что мы с Барнсом что-то типа… друзья? — Тони проговорил это вслух, и понял, насколько дико это звучит.

Питер, услышав это, только тихонько хихикнул, отвернувшись к окну машины. Футболка и накинутая сверху легкая куртка задрались, и стала видна верхняя кружевная кромка красных трусиков.

Да, конспиратор из него тот еще…

— С твоей манерой не надевать ремень я бы носил какое-нибудь более традиционное белье, — заметил Тони, понимая, что если он на это не укажет Питеру, то рано или поздно это сделает кто-то из команды или кто-то из студентов или сотрудников лабораторий.

Когда до Питера дошел смысл этого замечания, он залился краской, такое ощущение, что целиком.

— То есть, не пойми меня неправильно, я ничего не имею против, но если ты это скрываешь, то делай это лучше, — максимально доброжелательно проговорил Тони, не глядя на Питера.

— Угу, — выдавил из себя тот. — Ты не думай, завтра я не заявлюсь на базу в платье. Это просто трусы. — На этом его смелость закончилась и он неуклюже оправил футболку, потянув ее вниз. — И я хорошо скрываю, просто… расслабился.

— Да хотя бы и в платье, — улыбнулся ему Тони. — Если этого хочется. Произведешь фурор.

— Не хочется, — мотнул головой Питер. — Так что там насчет вас с Баки? — неуклюже перевел он тему.

— Баки? — переспросил Тони, точь-в-точь копируя интонация самого Барнса, тогда тот подколол паучка, что тот зовет Тони по имени.

— Ну да, а что такого? Его так все зовут.

— И вы общаетесь? — Тони припарковал машину за квартал до особняка доктора — с некоторых пор тот недолюбливал дорогие автомобили.

— Я иногда ему музыку скидываю, и на тренировках он меня гоняет, но, вообще-то, не… — начал Питер, выбираясь из машины и остановился, сверля Тони глазами. — Ты же не думаешь? То есть, ты же вчера сказал… Черт, ты думаешь!

— И этим отличаюсь от большинства людей, — рассмеялся Тони, подхватывая его под локоть. — Пошли, у дока, небось, уже его отрава стынет.

— Ты не прав, — пискнул Питер, послушно вышагивая рядом. — Мне нравится Баки, но не так, как ты думаешь.

— Хорошо, — Тони действительно был этим доволен. Сейчас он даже вспоминал, что Питер как-то обмолвился, что ему не нравятся накачанные парни, потому что они неповоротливы. Хотя Барнс и тут оказался исключением: он двигался с бешеной скоростью и гребаной… грацией, если требовалось.

— А тебе? — этот вопрос Питера выбил Тони из колеи.

— Я не так давно охренел от одной мысли о том, что мы с ним приятельствуем, — закатил глаза Тони. — Ты как думаешь?

— Думаю, что одно другому не мешает, — как-то слишком серьезно ответил Питер, и Тони хотел было продолжить обсуждение, когда они пришли.

Пока Питер со Стрэнджем обнимались и обсуждали последние новости, Тони, под присмотром плаща, прошелся по первому этажу, погладил по боку уже родной космический котел и, проигнорировав подготовленную для него чашку чая, жутко воняющую — когда уже док запомнит, что Тони терпеть не может этот запах — бергамотом.

— Док, мне надо, чтобы ты стер кое-кому память, — Тони решил перейти сразу к делу.

Ответом ему были две пары округленных глаз. То есть, одна пара — Питера; Стрэндж очень хорошо скрывал свое удивление, но Тони все равно заметил.

— А с чего ты решил, что я могу? — усмехнулся Стрэндж, складывая домиком свои длинные шрамированные пальцы: дома он перчаток не носил.

— Отсюда вот, — на стол легка копия папки с данными Щ.И.Т.а, где среди его умений числилась телепатия.

Он взял папку в руки, пролистал ее, морщась, и поднял на Тони пронизывающий взгляд.

— Конечно же, на кону судьба вселенной или, хотя бы, Земли, — констатировал он.

— Что-то вроде, — неопределенно покачал головой Тони. — Дум всю жизнь мечтает воскресить мать, ради чего собирается спуститься в ад. И если раньше я считал, что ада не существует, и меня пугала просто мощь его «Звезды смерти», то сейчас, познакомившись с тобой, я начинаю подумывать, что ад не настолько эфемерен, как мне казалось…

Питер, обычно не присутствующий на серьезных переговорах, максимально компактно собрался и молчал, то и дело подпрыгивая на месте: очевидно, ему было безумно интересно узнать подробности, но он уже знал, что к Тони с вопросами под руку лучше не лезть.

— Объект согласие даст, — заверил Тони, — я над этим работаю. Если не ты, то Ванда, а с ней нельзя быть уверенным наверняка.

— Мне надо подумать, посмотреть в книгах, — спустя паузу и почти чашку своего странного чая проговорил Стрэндж.

— Ничего другого я и не ожидал, — Тони откинулся на спинку кресла, надеясь, что в этом доме есть только разумная одежда, а не мебель. — Запиши на диктофон и ставь запись каждый раз.

— Да во имя всего святого! — Стрэндж поднял глаза к потолку и провел рукой над чашкой с чаем, превращая его в тот самый роджерсовский кофе. — Может, это сделает тебя менее невыносимым. И съешь уже что-нибудь, а то скоро ветром будет мотать.

Последнее прозвучало настолько заботливо, что напрочь разрушило тот образ сурового мага, которого док придерживался все это время.

Зная, что у того всегда проблемы с деньгами, а чек Стрендж от него не возьмет, Тони постучал по дужкам своих очков, вызывая ПЯТНИЦу.

 — И Питера надо покормить после учебного дня, — добавил Тони к сказанному. — Сейчас закажем доставку.

— Только не как прошлый раз, на неделю продуктов осталось, — вздохнул Стрэндж.

Тони читал в его глазах угрозу и понимание, почему Тони проворачивает это раз за разом.

— Я не го… — попробовал возразить Питер, но был остановлен шиканьем сразу с двух сторон. — Ну, ладно, голоден, — согласился он.

Тони улыбнулся, делая глоток из своей чашки.

— А ты можешь сделать посуду, в которой любой напиток будет превращаться в кофе?

— Только если ты заменишь себе сердце на новое, — отзеркалил его улыбку док.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

— Мне надо кое-что забрать, подбросишь? — спросил Питер, проверив телефон и, не найдя там новых сообщений от Механика, очевидно, расстроившись по этому поводу.

— Да, конечно, куда ехать?

Питер продиктовал адрес, и Тони чуть было не рассмеялся: это был адрес той ячейки хранения, куда он положил отобранные игрушки. Немного, чтоб сразу не испугать. Этакий «походный набор».

То, насколько Питер ему доверяет в каких-то определенных моментах, из раза в раз удивляло Тони до глубины души. То есть иногда из него и слова не вытянешь, а иногда…

Коробка-то закрытая, но Питер, когда просил за ним заехать, об этом знать не мог.

Очень безответственно с его стороны. А если новый интернет-знакомый на самом деле был подослан, чтобы, например, взорвать базу? Или в коробке было бы биологическое оружие, вирус, что-то похуже?

Когда Питер вышел с коробкой, упаковка той оказалась надорвана: все же додумался посмотреть, что там. И, судя по тому, с какой неохотой он с этой коробкой расставался и как сразу уткнулся в телефон с загадочной улыбкой, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте, Питеру содержимое понравилось. У Тони была договоренность с ПЯТНИЦей, которая должна была ответить ему от имени Механика, но та в последнее время стала позволять себе слишком много, и Тони, несмотря на выданные им четкие инструкции, немного опасался, как бы чего не вышло.

— Подарок? — поинтересовался Тони, понимая, что, если он не спросит, это будет подозрительно.

— Угу, я как раз пишу, что не стоило на меня тратиться, — порозовел Питер.

— Бессмысленное сотрясание воздуха, — пожал плечами Тони. — На тебя приятно тратить деньги, карапуз, смирись с этим.

— Все равно ему не стоило, — проворчал Питер, смущаясь. — Мне нечем… компенсировать.

Тони фыркнул, но смолчал. Как же Питер ошибался! Его молодость, искренность, неподдельное удовольствие, которое он получал от любой мелочи, начиная от этих самых кружевных трусиков, что на нем, заканчивая поркой по яйцам. Его откровенность, в первую очередь перед собой, и готовность ею делиться. Его понимание собственных потребностей и восхитительное желание их удовлетворить. Все это многократно компенсировало каждый вложенный в него цент, если рассматривать их отношения с Механиком.

— А почему ты должен? — получилось злее, чем хотелось, но эту тему они с Питером обсуждали не один раз. Мог бы давным-давно оплачивать все своей кредиткой, и не оскорбляться каждый раз, когда на него пытаются потратить хотя бы доллар.

Тони определенно злило, что Питер считал себя, по факту, шлюхой, которая должна отработать оплату.

— Я… ну, не знаю, не заслужил?

Тони уставился на Питера в упор и отпустил руль, позволяя автопилоту вести машину.

— Ты серьезно?

Даже у Тони, которого воспитывали в мире товарно-денежных отношений, в голове не укладывалось услышанное. Эти несколько дней принесли ему столько неприятных открытий! Тони, конечно, знал, что у Питера местами плохо с самооценкой, но не настолько же.

— Знаешь, если я еще раз услышу от тебя такую же ерунду насчет того, что ты не заслужил, не заработал и еще что-нибудь «не», клянусь, перегну тебя через колено и надаю тебе по заднице! Потому что это ты точно заслужишь, раз иначе не понимаешь!

Тони так разозлился, что не сразу заметил, как на него смотрел Питер.

— А ты серьезно? — тихо спросил тот и закусил губу.

Секунд пять Тони обдумывал вариант сейчас ответить утвердительно и посмотреть, к чему это приведет, но это было слишком опасно: этим он мог испортить им с паучком отношения навсегда.

— Нет, конечно, — сказал он, наблюдая за реакцией напрягшегося и подавшегося вперед Питера. — Предпочитаю воспитывать словами.

Тони показалось, что у того на лице проскользнуло разочарование, но Питер очень быстро справился с собой.

— А не воспитывать? — он громко сглотнул и сжал пальцы на ручке двери, будто бы готовясь выйти в любой момент из машины на полном ходу.

Ха, будто его кто-то выпустит!

— Карапуз, ты со мной флиртуешь, что ли? — чувствуя неловкость, рассмеялся Тони.

— Не получается, да? — замялся Питер и вздохнул: — Прости, я все пытаюсь научиться.

— А что ты бы делал, если бы я повелся? — поинтересовался Тони, скрывая облегчение от того, что услышал.

Питер издал короткий звук — нечто среднее между оханьем и кряхтением — и, опустив плечи, невнятно пробормотал:

— Так далеко я не думал. Но ты же не повелся, так что…

Он не закончил, отвернувшись к окну, и Тони благоразумно не стал продолжать обсуждение, неведомо чего опасаясь.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

— Нет. — Роджерс сложил руки на груди и, с этой его мрачной поствакандской мужественностью, стал выглядеть зловеще.

Тони почувствовал себя так неудобно, что дико захотелось активизировать броню, по крайней мере для того, чтобы не смотреть на огромного Роджерса снизу вверх.

— Послушай, что мне еще сделать, чтобы ты согласился? — нетерпеливо спросил Тони, по максимуму убрав из своего тона уничижительные нотки. — Я же даже гребаное «пожалуйста» сказал. Что тебе еще надо?

После того как они приехали на базу и задумчивый Питер со своей коробкой поплелся в свою комнату, первым, о чем Тони подумал, была переписка. Очень хотелось узнать, как Питер отреагировал на предложение выбрать любые два девайса, которые будут дополнительно воздействовать на тело, пока он будет себя пороть. Но вместо этого Тони направился к Роджерсу, пообещав себе, что переписка Питера с Механиком станет ему наградой за сложный разговор. И Тони как в воду глядел: тот действительно оказался сложным.

— Тони, что бы ты там ни думал, ты до сих пор дорог мне, — вздохнул Роджерс и таким же жестом, как и Барнс несколькими часами ранее, сжал пальцами переносицу, резко выдыхая. — Если Стрэндж сотрет упоминания о формуле из памяти мистера Иванофф, то ты останешься единственным, кто ее знает.

— Я и Фьюри, — недовольно поправил его Тони.

— Ник даже краем глаза не посмотрел на формулу, или я его плохо знаю, — возразил Роджерс. — А я его знаю чертовски хорошо.

Тони удивленно вздернул бровь: кажется, тот из Ваканды привез не только Белоснежку и бороду, а и презрение к некоторым старым принципам.

— Если Дум каким-то образом захватит Василия и тот ему расскажет про стирание памяти, он поймет, что ты поднял панику, а значит — видел формулу, — продолжил Роджерс. — Поэтому нет, я не буду ручаться за задуманную тобой авантюру: она выйдет тебе боком.

— Если Дум захватит Василия и тот ему отдаст формулу, это выйдет боком всему человечеству, тупая ты башка, — вскипел Тони и тут же заставил себя успокоиться: как бы они друг к другу не относились, был шанс, что Роджерс прислушается к голосу разума. — Обещаю, что не буду никуда выходить, не взяв с собой охрану.

— Баки или Наташа, — выдвинул свое условие Роджерс. — Или я.

— Барнс занят охраной Ивановых, я не хочу его оттуда снимать, — желая провалиться под землю, проговорил Тони, понимая, что это сужает круг его возможных телохранителей до пятидесяти процентов стеба и сарказма и пятидесяти процентов скуки и раздражения.

— Ничего, если тебе куда-нибудь надо будет, я его подменю, — великодушно пообещал Роджерс, этим убрав гору с плеч Тони. — Или ты тоже можешь удалить этот факт из памяти.

Задохнувшись от возмущения — еще чего, отдать свою память на растерзание магу, мало ли что он там наделает, выучив заклинание по книжкам! — Тони посмотрел на кэпа своим лучшим уничижительным взглядом.

— Баки или Наташа меня устроят, — пробурчал он недовольно.

— И генератор не снимай. — Роджерс проговорил это тоном, которым обычно разговаривают уставшие родители с расшалившимися детьми.

— У тебя забыл спросить! — закатил глаза Тони. — Так ты поможешь или нет?

Роджерс молчал и сверлил его глазами так долго, что он не выдержал и, сделав шаг вперед, ткнул пальцем кэпу в солнечное сплетение, не испытывая, как в случае с Барнсом, ни малейшего благоговения ни перед шириной плеч, ни перед горой мышц.

— Так. Ты. Мне. Поможешь? — спросил Тони, четко проговаривая, будто чеканя каждое слово.

— Хорошо, — поморщившись, согласился Роджерс. — Еще я, пожалуй, удвою охрану.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Тони завалился в спальню и упал на кровать совершенно обессиленный, будто после длительной тренировки. Наверное, столько же потов бы с него сошло, если бы он все это время тягал штангу. Совершенно же непрошибаемый человек этот Роджерс! Неужели сразу нельзя было выдвинуть условия и не сношать никому мозг? Но нет, мы же не ищем легких путей!

— Босс, нужно определиться со списком дел, оставленным мисс Поттс, — подала голос ПЯТНИЦа.

Тони приоткрыл один глаз и глянул оценивающе на голограмму. Она, видимо, сообразила, что в обычных джинсах и футболке с надписью «ум — это сексуально» нравится ему больше, и это было замечательно: он никогда бы не подумал, что присутствие кого-то настолько идеально привлекательного рядом будет его настолько раздражать. Впрочем, присутствие Питера его не бесит, но тому и не приходит в голову припереться в одежде, в которую пришлось бы влезать с мылом, не будь ПЯТНИЦа ИИ. Вот такой, смотрящей на Тони с любопытством, удобно устроившись, подобрав под себя ноги, на другой половине кровати — понятно, что ей все равно было, куда проектировать себя, — она ему нравилась.

Никаких больше женщин на шпильках и в узких юбках в его спальне. Уж это-то он может себе устроить.

— Попозже, — решил он, нашаривая в кармане телефон, — посмотрю, что там Питер придумал, приму душ и обсудим.

ПЯТНИЦа настолько недоверчиво хмыкнула, что Тони рассмеялся:

— Не гляди на меня так, имею же я право на отдых?

— Конечно, мистер Старк, — та улыбнулась со своими безукоризненными ямочками на щеках, и Тони попытался идентифицировать свое чувство в этот момент, но не смог. Ближе всего это было к гордости и одновременно, раздражению. — Могу я задать вопрос?

— А когда тебе нужно было для этого разрешение? — Тони потянулся, ощущая, как напряжены все мышцы: нужен был или массаж, или настоящая тренировка, или секс. А он потратил полдня на чаевничание со Стрэнджем. Непорядок!

— Как вы отнесетесь к тому, чтобы я изменила цвет волос, босс?

Тони уставился на ручку двери, которую было смутно видно через голограмму.

— Зачем? — уточнил он, сглотнув, чтобы промочить разом пересохшее горло.

— Мистер Барнс утверждает, что с таким цветом волос я сильно напоминаю мисс Поттс, босс, — ПЯТНИЦа поджала губы. — Я проанализировала, схожесть действительно сорок два и три десятые процента, и еще сорок один и пять десятых — с вами. Теоретически, я могла бы быть…

— Если ты сейчас замолкнешь, можешь менять цвет волос на любой, какой тебе нравится, — поспешил прервать ее Тони. — Только не в блондинку.

Пеппер с каждым годом все больше осветляла волосы: как жизнь с Тони, так и время без него добавляли ей седины, и она явно стремилась сделать так, чтобы та была как можно менее заметна, хоть денег хватило бы перекрашиваться хоть каждый день.

Денег, но не времени.

А еще Хэппи всю жизнь предпочитал блондинок.

— Розовый? — ПЯТНИЦа расплылась в еще более широкой улыбке.

— В естественный цвет! — не выдержал Тони. — Или у тебя переходный возраст начался? Где тогда твоя кожаная куртка и татуировка на лысине?

— Вы предпочли бы, чтобы я сконструировала образ с такими данными? — осторожно уточнила ПЯТНИЦа. — Также я хотела бы проинформировать вас, что в связи с отсутствием гормонального фона указанное состояние невозможно.

— Я пошутил, — Тони прикрыл глаза. Он даже не думал, когда конструировал облик ПЯТНИЦы, что практически модулирует облик их дочери. Точнее то, какой она могла бы быть сейчас, если бы они с Пеппер поженились сразу после знакомства или около того. — Ты не могла бы оставить меня одного?

— Конечно, мистер Старк, — ровно ответила ПЯТНИЦа и исчезла.

— Еще вопрос, — он намеренно задал его, когда она стала привычно невидимой. — Вы что, общались с Барнсом?

— И сейчас общаемся, сэр.

— И обсуждаете меня? — Тони усмехнулся.

— Это естественно, ведь ваша персона является идеальной общей темой для беседы, — насторожилась ПЯТНИЦа. — Стоит прекратить?

— Нет, перемывайте мне косточки дальше, — фыркнул Тони. — Можешь передать Барнсу, чтоб порадовался: Роджерс назначил его моим телохранителем вне базы.

— Мистер Старк, — ответила ПЯТНИЦа. — Я уже известила мистера Барнса об этом.

В этот момент Тони, неожиданно для себя самого, заржал.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Наскоро пролистав переписку ПЯТНИЦы с Питером, Тони не нашел там ничего криминального. Наоборот, та хорошо справилась с вопросом траты денег на Питера, отписавшись, что сделала это лишь из эгоистичных соображений: очень хотелось увидеть игрушки на (в) Питере.

 

**«Итак, что ты выбрал?»**

 

Тони было очень интересно, что же Питер решит использовать на себе в первый же вечер. Соответственно их договоренности, ударный девайс должен был выбрать Тони, и он уже определился с кожаной шлепалкой, а что выберет Питер, пока было скрыто завесой тайны.

Зная немного паучка, Тони ставил на зажимы для сосков и эрекционное кольцо с анальным фиксатором, но мог бы и ошибаться.

 

_«Добрый вечер, Господин Механик. Я уже опасался, Вы не появитесь сегодня.»_

**«Тяжелый выдался денек. Но, надеюсь, ты сделаешь его лучше.»**

_«Я тоже надеюсь :)_

_Я выбрал зажимы и анальный плаг, сэр.»_

 

Пришлось напрячь память, вспоминая, что за плаг Питер имел в виду. По всему выходило, что имелась в виду анальная пробка с помпой для подкачки.

 

**«Не многовато будет для твоей задницы?»**

_«Поверьте мне, нет.»_

 

Питер был так уверен, что Тони засомневался, обо всем ли своем сексуальном опыте тот ему рассказал.

 

**«Я не был бы так уверен.»**

_«Господин Механик, знаете, в сериалах иногда стебут мужчин, у которых внутри что-то застряло? В «Клинике» была коробка, куда складывали_

_извлеченные предметы._

_Так вот, я бы мог быть среди таких людей, потому что мне 18_

_и я очень хочу трахаться_

_сэр»_

**«И что было наиболее объемным, на что ты «случайно» сел?»**

_«Мне стыдно это говорить.»_

 

На этот комментарий Тони только закатил глаза: у кого нет подобного грешка. Любой обладатель простаты, кроме, разве что, Капитана Целомудренность, хоть раз в жизни совал себе в зад как минимум пальцы.

Пока Тони размышлял о такой переменчивой стеснительности паучка, тот добавил к первой реплике еще одну.

 

_«Пена для бритья, сэр.»_

 

Тони удивленно присвистнул: он видел довольно объемный баллон в ванной Питера. А тот все еще полон сюрпризов. И, наверняка, не учитывает свою регенерацию.

 

**«Как же замечательно, что ты больше не рискуешь стать пациентом проктолога. Если, конечно, не сильно рьяно возьмешься за эксперименты.»**

_«Обещаю, что только по договоренности с Вами.»_

**«Это радует.**

**Но что-то мне подсказывает, что выбор все же не совсем удачный)»**

_«Возможно._

_Но от одной мысли о том, что вы сможете выбрать, сколько качков мне сделать и на каком размере пробки остановиться, как я уже почти…»_

 

Ладно Питер, от подобной мысли и Тони был на грани. Он не собирался так поступать, но мог представить картинку, когда, постанывая от раздутой пробки внутри, Питер получает от него приказ сжать грушу, подкачивающую воздух, еще несколько раз.

От этой картины член, и так заинтересованный происходящим, просто подскочил.

 

**«Признаю, это возбуждает, уговорил.**

**Я выбираю падд.»**

_«Сэр, а можно я включу прямую трансляцию с леттопа?_

_Можно-можно-можно-можно?»_

 

Тони расхохотался: кажется, Питер вошел во вкус и ему безумно нравилось происходящее. Как, впрочем, и самому Тони. То, что надо после такого вечера.

 

**«Давай.»**

 

Он понимал, что этим коротким словом он, скорее всего, открывает врата ада для них с Питером, но тот уже присылал видео, и чем трансляция отличается? Тем, что картинка на экране передает состояние Питера именно в эту минуту?

Это было плохой… О-очень плохой-плохой-плохой-чертовски дерьмовой идеей. И Тони собирался наслаждаться каждым мгновением шоу, что перед ним решил разыграть Питер.

Тот отобразился на экране, все еще в тех кружевных трусиках и маске… Человека-паука.

 

**«Необычный маскарад.»**

 

— А, это с Хэллоуина осталось, — пояснил Питер, покосившись на экран телефона, который держал в руках. — Кстати, если ты… хм… хочешь иметь возможность разговаривать, то мог бы тоже подключить трансляцию… Ну, без видео.

 

**«А если нет?»**

 

Питер вздохнул, но тут же расправил плечи и наверняка улыбнулся под маской.

— Я буду посматривать на экран, но, сам понимаешь, могу увлечься, — проговорил он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Но это вовсе не обязательно, я за тайну личности, все такое…

 

**«Тогда я предпочту остаться строчками в телефоне.»**

 

— Х-хорошо, — кивнул Питер. — Наверно, стоит начать с зажимов?

 

**«Начать стоит с обсуждения того, что ты будешь делать.**

**Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, что в любой момент можешь остановится. Ладно?»**

 

— Да, конечно, — растерялся Питер. — Надеюсь, никаких контрактов подписывать не нужно?

Тони фыркнул, но шутка с отсылкой к не так давно бешено популярному дамскому романчику, пусть и не была бог весть какой смешной, но разрядила обстановку. Стало как-то не так неловко.

 

**«Зажимы, пробка, шлепки ладонью, падд. Предполагаю, порядок такой.»**

 

— Угу, — Питер сгреб зажимы-крокодильчики за цепочку со стола и, посмотрев на них, снова их отложил. — Простите, сэр, воздуха не хватает.

Он взялся за край маски, будто собираясь снять ее. Тони знал, что она не затрудняет дыхание, и попросту застыл в ожидании. Питер не стал снимать маску до конца, ограничившись тем, что закатал ее до кончика носа.

— Так лучше, — прошептал он, облизав соблазнительно розовые, ярче обычного, губы.

Зубчики зажима еще не сомкнулись на его соске, когда-то же самое пришлось сделать Тони: от предвкушения во рту пересыхало. Он днем ради эксперимента прицепил один из крокодильчиков себе на сосок и был вынужден признать, что его болевой порог не так и велик. Представлять, что же будет чувствовать Питер, прицепив оба (в наборе еще были и грузики, но Тони был уверен, что до них дело не дойдет), одновременно и пугало, и будоражило.

Вспомнив собранный ПЯТНИЦей ликбез, где Тони вычитал, что все подобные манипуляции стоит проделывать лишь в возбужденном состоянии, он хотел было написать паучку, чтобы тот немного приласкал себя, но тот — конечно же, о чем Тони вообще думал — уже был возбужден. Его эрегированный член сильно натягивал кружевную ткань, а головка уже выглядывала из-под резинки. Это было очень красиво, особенно вкупе с подтянутым, покрытым легким загаром телом Питера, его практически безукоризненным прессом и разворотом плеч.

— Оу, — удивленно воскликнул тот, нацепив один из зажимов. — Ощутимо.

— Конечно, ощутимо, они же металлические, — возмутился Тони и приблизил видео с камеры Питера. Это была его комната на базе, но благодаря Романофф, в личных комнатах не было никаких жучков. А жаль: вид сзади должен быть не хуже. Но ничего: все сладкое еще впереди.

— Я, кстати, видел упаковку с грузиками, — совершенно невинным тоном протянул Питер, прежде чем размять второй сосок и прицепить на него зажим. — И подумал, что как-нибудь мы могли бы выяснить, сколько их я выдержу до того, как… ох… кончу.

Оба зажима, соединенные серебристой тонкой цепочкой, оказались на местах, и смотрелось это до одури гармонично, будто они здесь и должны быть.

 

**«Не забывай каждые 15 минут снимать их и восстанавливать кровоснабжение.**

**Насчет грузиков я подумаю, возможно, это не будет поощрением.»**

 

— А Вы, Господин Механик, со всем уважением, зануда, — усмехнулся Питер, на пробу потянув за цепочку и издавая короткий стон, когда цепкие зубчики заставили его соски и кожу на груди натянуться. — Интересное ощущение.

То, как он себя вел: уже почти успокоившийся, подкидывающий в топку пока неутоленного желания Тони все больше горячих идей, бесстыдно выставляющий себя, — все это было настолько хорошо, что даже слишком.

Питер тем временем немного повозился с камерой, после чего разлегся на кровати, подложив под живот пару подушек, и потянулся было стащить с себя трусики, как был остановлен звуком приходящего сообщения.

 

**«Оставь. Я хочу, чтобы ты себя отшлепал ладонью поверх них.»**

 

— Окей, — чуть растерянно согласился Питер. — Я просто немного спущу их, чтобы…

Эта его манера не заканчивать предложения применительно к подобной ситуации выглядела даже мило. Вероятно, если бы он сказал вслух что-то вроде «засунуть в себя анальный плаг и надуть его», то Тони бы сгорел к чертям.

Питер скользнул блестящими от валяющейся рядом смазки пальцами между ягодиц, и Тони как раз это и сделал. Сгорел. Задохнувшись от внезапно навалившегося возбуждения, он был вынужден больно ущипнуть себя, чтобы хоть немного прийти в норму.

Несмотря на то, что анус Питера выглядел неразработанным, да почти нетронутым, два, а впоследствии три пальца тот впустил легко. И сказать, что это было горячо — это ничего не сказать.

— Сэр? — тихонько спросил он, закончив вопрос стоном: вероятно, неожиданно для себя умудрился задеть простату.

 

**«Думаю, можно.»**

 

Черная блестящая поверхность пробки настолько резко контрастировала с цветом кожи Питера, что отвлекала внимание даже от самой прекрасной из виденных Тони задниц. Та не была чересчур раскачанной, но и сухой тоже не была. Два практически идеальных полушария с еле заметными ямочками на пояснице.

Непонятно, как у в общем худого парня вообще обнаружилось такое сокровище…

Пробка скользнула внутрь легко и сразу на всю длину. Это было логично и ожидаемо: в ненакачанном состоянии она была довольно миниатюрной. Длинные пальцы легли на грушу, соединенную с ней длинной трубкой, и Питер вопросительно замычал, видимо, ожидая какой-либо реакции от Тони.

 

**«Главное — без фанатизма. Медленно, накачивай так, чтобы тебе не было больно и ты мог дышать. Понял?»**

 

Отвлекшись на звук сообщения, Питер оглянулся через плечо и кивнул. Почему-то отвернувшись — то ли не мог смотреть, то ли представлял, что это делает кто-то другой — он, как и было приказано, медленно нажал на грушу. Потом еще и еще. И еще пару раз.

Тони не видел ничего, кроме торчащего между ягодиц стопора, но судорожные вздохи, тихие стоны, капли пота на спине и инстинктивно разведенные до треска стреноживающих трусиков ноги сказали ему намного больше.

— ПЯТНИЦа, просканируй его, — попросил Тони, встревоженный тем, что Питер, так и не выпустив из ладони резиновую грушу уже несколько минут просто стоит на коленях, упершись лбом в покрывало, и шумно дышит.

— Очевидно, мистер Паркер принял ряд мер, дабы отсрочить эякуляцию, босс, — почти сразу ответила та.

— Ему не больно? — только и уточнил Тони, представляя, что сейчас чувствует Питер.

Как с каждым нажатием становится все меньше воздуха в легких, с члена натекла маленькая лужица смазки, а чувствительные стенки раздражаются все увеличивающейся в размерах пробкой.

— Очень сложно определить, учитывая то, что все его показатели зашкаливают, но если он и испытывает некие болезненные ощущения, для организма это не критично, сэр, — отрапортовала ПЯТНИЦа.

 

**«Питер, слышишь меня? Дыши и постарайся оценить степень заполненности от одного до десяти.»**

 

После слова «степень» Тони самому пришлось отдышаться и «принять ряд мер», о которых ранее говорила ПЯТНИЦа.

Дернувшись от звука, Питер прочел сообщение, глубоко вдохнул и на выдохе произнес:

— Пять.

 

**«Что ты чувствуешь?»**

 

— Вы хотите, чтобы я сказал это… словами?

 

**«Да, конечно. Мне казалось, что откровенность — твое кредо? Ты так бодро выдавал идеи.»**

 

— Это сложно. — Питер натянул трусики, пропустив трубку с грушей между ног, чтоб не мешали. — Она давит внутри и от каждого, самого мелкого движения перед глазами плывут круги, хотя я еще и близко не около своего предела. Это немного мучительно, но по-хорошему мучительно, понимаете? Это почти «сейчас кончу» мучительно. Вот, как-то так.

Он прогнулся в спине и погладил себя по заднице, выглядящей еще привлекательней в красном кружеве.

— Сэр, я начинаю?

 

**«Зажимы проверь.»**

 

Выпрямившись, Питер повернулся вполоборота и поочередно снял зажимы, с громким шипением размяв сначала один сосок, потом другой.

— Зажимы для бумаги намного больнее, — поделился он, и Тони еле-еле сдержался, чтобы не ворваться к нему в комнату и не открутить голову.

Как этот сумасшедший сексоголик до сих пор не оказался на больничной койке, непонятно. Такое чувство, что он делал все, чтобы туда попасть.

 

**«После этого признания я не совсем верю в твою оценку действительности и собственных ощущений.»**

 

— Ну, в следующий раз можете быть рядом, — провоцирующе заявил Питер. — А что, вы могли бы тоже надеть маску.

 

**«Не та тема для беседы, твоя задница еще не цвета трусиков.**

**Добавлю тебе десяток шлепков за праздные разговоры.»**

 

— Ой, а что, было какое-то установленное количество? — поинтересовался Питер. И голос у него при этом был ни чуточки не испуганным.

 

**«Да, 50. Уже 60. И я удостоверюсь, чтобы ты сосчитал каждый из них.»**

 

— Пока звучит супер, — даже с наполовину закрытым маской лицом было понятно, насколько Питер доволен.

 

**«Если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе филонить…»**

 

Тони без зазрения совести воспользовался его приемом с незаконченной репликой.

— Я честно не буду, — пообещал Питер; та часть ушей, что была видна Тони, трогательно заалела.

Тот уже хотел напомнить про шлепки, но Питер уже и сам понял: вернулся в позу, в которой опирался одной рукой о кровать, отставив задницу и имея хороший доступ ладони к обеим половинкам. У нормального человека уже после первой минуты такого положения все бы затекло, но паучья выносливость и гибкость давала о себе знать.

Шлепки были очень громкими по началу: видимо, Питер никогда этого не делал и сейчас пытался экспериментальным путем определить, как нужно бить, чтобы и ладонь не отбить, и хоть немного ощутить удар, а не только звук. Вскоре он это выяснил, и шлепки стали тише, но, судя по рваным выдохам носом, немного более ощутимыми.

Кожа Питера порозовела, это было видно даже через трусики. К тому же, те были довольно высоко вырезанными, чтобы открывать большую часть ягодиц.

— А сколько… должно… быть… шлепков? — не отрываясь, спросил Питер, подтверждая каждое слово хлопком ладони.

 

**«Пока я не насмотрюсь.**

**Я пришлю тебе сообщение, не волнуйся)**

**Белье можешь снять.»**

 

Вынужденный сделать паузу, чтобы прочитать сообщение, Питер на мгновение расплылся в улыбке, стянул с себя трусики и, оставшись обнаженным, продолжил порку. Ткань, закрывающая его задницу, была тонкой, но, несмотря на это, видимо, гасила удар, потому что только ударив в первый раз с прежней силой, Питер вскрикнул и потянулся к ягодице, чтобы ее растереть. Тони позволил ему такую вольность, зная, что его решение будет вознаграждено. И не ошибся: внутри Питера все еще был плаг, поэтому резкое движение вызвало вскрик и возврат в предыдущее положение.

Питер, шлепающий себя, был воистину обворожительным зрелищем: ноги расставлены, давая обзор на торчащее между ягодиц основание плага и аккуратную мошонку, задница сильно подрумянилась, губы искусаны… Тони стоило многого, чтобы не передернуть на эту картинку и дождаться главного блюда.

Когда Питер после каждого шлепка стал стонать тихонько жалобное «оу», Тони решил, что пора переходить на шлепалку. Сделанная из кожи, та была достаточно тяжелой и хлесткой, чтобы мечта Питера о заднице насыщенного красного цвета стала реальностью.

 

**«Хватит, можешь взять падд.»**

 

Питер со стоном выпрямился, еще шире расставляя ноги и, уже без напоминания, проверил зажимы.

 

**«Можешь их снять вообще.»**

 

— Нет, не надо, — поспешно возразил Питер, — сэр, я, наоборот, думал…

Понятно, о чем он думал: ему все было недостаточно ощущений. Теперь понятно, зачем ему верхний: работать стоп-краном и ограничивать его.

 

**«Можешь взять цепочку в зубы. Но это не освобождает тебя от необходимости считать удары вслух.»**

 

Дернувшийся кадык Питера, когда он сглатывал слюну, ответил за него. Прикрепив зажимы на место, он взял цепочку в рот, зажимая ее зубами. Она была немного коротковата для этого, что заставило довольно сильно оттянуть соски. Было немного жутко смотреть на это, но эрекция не опала, из-за чего Тони пришел к выводу, что Питеру это все нравилось.

Первые удары паддом были достаточно неудачными. Как и в прошлый раз, Питер сначала примеривался и, вопреки опасениям, считать у него получалось почти членораздельно и довольно четко.

Питер себя не жалел. Не бил, как сумасшедший, но наращивал силу ударов, не забывая считать. Правда, он позволял себя вилять задом между ударами, но Тони простил ему это, тем более что такой жест придавал порке дополнительную прелесть.

Ягодицы Питера стали желаемого насыщенного цвета на сорок третьем ударе. К тому моменту его жалобные стоны стали громче, иногда переходя в всхлипы, счет стал совсем невнятным, а верчение задницей — почти безостановочным.

 

**«Сделай перерыв.»**

 

Питер остановился, чтобы прочитать сообщение и, выпустив из рта цепочку, оперся о кровать двумя руками, рвано дыша.

— Это… просто потрясно, — поделился он восторженно. — Я хорошо справляюсь, Господин Механик?

 

**«Отлично справляешься, ты молодец.**

**Осталось всего 17 ударов, и я очень доволен тобой.**

**Выглядишь просто умопомрачительно.»**

 

Это было большее количество комплиментов, что Тони когда-либо говорил Питеру за раз, и тот поплыл: было видно, что его очень вдохновила похвала, и он бы еще пять раз по столько же перенес, чтобы его снова похвалили.

— Спасибо, сэр, — смутился он. — Только не «всего» семнадцать, а «целых» семнадцать. Такое чувство, что эта штука, — он покосился на падд, — будто раскаленная.

 

**«Если ты надеешься, что я тебе прощу оставшиеся удары, то мой ответ нет.»**

 

— Ну, стоило попытаться, — он потянулся было размять горячие ягодицы, но остановился на полдороги, громко застонав: пробка дала о себе знать.

 

**«Если хочешь мое мнение, я думаю, если достойно вытерпишь все до конца, то ты заслужил свой оргазм.»**

 

— О, теперь это будет каждый раз так сложно? — картинно испугался он.

 

**«Я слышу игривую интонацию. Думаю, ты уже достаточно отдохнул.»**

 

— А можно без цепочки? — попросил Питер, и Тони воздал хвалу тому божеству, что наделило его мозгами: все же не совсем отчаянный, оценивает свое состояние.

 

**«Думаю, да.»**

 

— Ох, сорок чет-тыре, — выдохнул Питер, нанеся первый удар после перерыва. — Черт, так больнее.

Насмешливо хмыкнув, Тони приспустил брюки и сжал член в кулаке: похоже, они выходили на финишную прямую. Питер наносил размеренные удары то по одной ягодице, то по другой. Падд отяжелел от его пота, и опускался с глухим хлопком. Стоны и вскрики Питера ему вторили. Все вместе было одним из самых горячих зрелищ в жизни Тони.

— Пятьдесят… во-о-осемь, пятьдеся-а-а-т де-е-евять, — видимо, когда до конца осталось всего несколько шлепков, Питер собрался с силами. — Шестьдесят! — проорал он, счастливо отбрасывая падд в сторону и падая животом на подушки. — Я труп.

 

**«Не верю)**

**Хочешь кончить?»**

 

— Конечно, сэр, — протянул Питер, укладываясь головой на бок. — А можно?

 

**«Три качка.»**

 

— Ох.

Это «ох» прозвучало так, будто Тони предложил Питеру нечто одновременно ужасное и очень возбуждающее.

— Это… много, — добавил Питер после раздумий.

 

**«Хорошо, два.»**

 

— Нет уж! — поспешно воскликнул он, увидев сообщение от Механика. — Я просто сказал, что это много, я не говорил, что это много для меня.

 

**«Если кончишь раньше, то на этом остановимся.**

**И да, я разрешаю тебе сделать это в любой момент.»**

 

— Хорошо.

Питер развалился на кровати звездой, чуть подаваясь вперед бедрами, потираясь членом о подушку. Нащупав грушу, он обхватил ее пальцами, и Тони увидел, как Питер по-максимуму расслабляется, прежде чем медленно сжать грушу.

С этого ракурса теперь Тони видно основание игрушки, и анус Питера, растянутый вокруг нее, напряженный и покрасневший.

ПЯТНИЦа еще в начале порки стала выводить показатели Питера на экран, и, судя по ним, с тем все в порядке, но, глядя на его хорошенько отшлепанную задницу и измученную дырку, в это как-то не очень верилось.

Питер, еще немного полежав, перевернулся на спину, зашипев от боли в ягодицах и развел ноги практически на шпагат. Так пробку стало видно еще лучше, и член тоже.

Медленно он нажал еще раз, и Тони чуть ли не носом уткнулся в экран, вглядываясь в линию рта, вслушиваясь в звуки, одновременно отслеживая показатели.

Тем временем Питер перестал, в отличие от Тони, дрочить и улыбнулся в камеру.

— Мне сейчас хватит любой мелочи. Господин Механик, я так напряжен, — сказал он, прежде чем нажать на грушу еще раз.

А говорил, не умеет флиртовать! Почему-то с Механиком у него отлично получалось!

Тони не кончил одновременно с Питером, а того настиг бурный оргазм, от которого его выгнуло, и он заорал, спуская себе на живот.

— Тони! — услышал Тони. Это стало «последней каплей»: он кончил, испытывая как огромное удовлетворение, так и глубочайший ужас от услышанного.

 

**☆’.･.･: 6 ’.･.･: ☆**

 

Несколько минут по обе стороны экрана было слышно лишь шумное дыхание.

— Господин Механик? — Питер осторожно подал голос, приподнимаясь на локте. — Это ничего, что я?..

Тони ошеломленно перевел взгляд с него на собственную руку, испачканную спермой, и его затопило осознанием, какой же он мудак. Питеру оставалось разве что устроить митинг в поддержку собственной влюбленности, а Тони все никак не мог задуматься о возможности, что у парня к нему чувства. Пропустить столько намеков, с его-то интеллектом… Он воистину был рад обманываться, придумывая самые тупые объяснения, лишь бы не допустить мысли, что между ними возможно нечто большее, чем общение с позиции наставника и подопечного.

Учитывая, что они сейчас практически одновременно кончили, у них уже было что-то большее. Первый раз после Пеппер Тони кем-то увлекся так, чтобы потерять голову. Забавляться, тестировать игрушки, ждать сообщения, дрочить по ночам. Он подкалывал Питера, что тот влюбился, а сам-то хорош!

Одно Тони знал точно: они вместе сейчас летят в бездну. И то, что он творит, еще больше ускоряет их падение. Подумать вообще, Тони даже ревновал Питера у тому, второму человеку, во влечении к которому тот признался. Как же сильно он увлекся этой игрой, как же сложно сейчас будет ее прекратить без потерь с обеих сторон.

Да ладно, психическая стабильность его самого уже не так и важна была, а вот Питер…

Питер выглядел выжидающе. Так, будто он знал, какая же буря эмоций сейчас бушует внутри Тони. Пришлось ответить, хотя очень сложно было определиться, что именно.

 

**«Кричишь чье-то имя, когда кончаешь?»**

 

 — Типа того, — Питер закусил губу, чтобы не застонать, немного ослабляя клапан, который не давал плагу сдуваться. Не открутил сразу, рискуя защемлением мышц, а лишь чуть открутил. По-видимому, он подготовился, прочитав инструкцию, и это в очередной раз доказывало, что он не просто двинулся на получении определенных ощущений, а здраво оценивает все риски. — Сэр, вы же не ревнуете?

 

**«Я думаю, что этот Тони — счастливчик.»**

 

— И правда, — согласился Питер. — Все равно простите, как-то… странно вышло.

Тони нашел в столе салфетки и с отвращением вытер руки, думая о том, что же ему делать. Питер на экране извлек сдувшуюся пробку и потянул на себя край покрывала, заворачиваясь в него.

 

**«Нечего прощать, я вовсе не претендую на твое сердце.**

**Как ты себя чувствуешь?»**

 

— Замечательно, — пробормотал Питер, довольно улыбаясь, и, хоть его глаз не было видно, Тони мог биться о заклад, что он лишь усилием воли держит их открытыми.

 

**«Поспи, я посторожу.»**

 

Это было насколько сентиментально, настолько и глупо: случись с Питером что, пока тот спит, что смог бы сделать господин Механик? С другой стороны: а что с паучком могло случится на базе Мстителей?

Как же Тони хотелось быть рядом с ним в этот момент! Видно было, что произошедшее совершенно вымотало его, и теплые объятья — именно то, что сейчас требовалось Питеру. Но Тони ничего не мог, кроме того, чтобы застегнуть штаны, налить себе в бокал виски и несколько часов не сводить глаз с размеренно посапывающего во сне Питера, так и не снявшего маску.

Бутылка почти опустела, когда Питер сел на кровати и сладко потянулся, зевая. Краснота с груди уже сошла, насчет задницы Тони не совсем был уверен.

— Господин Механик, вы еще здесь?

 

**«Конечно, малыш.»**

 

— Я просто хотел сказать… — Питер стащил маску и провел рукой по встрепанным волосам. — Я безумно рад, что вы появились в моей жизни.

 

**«А ты красивый.**

**Не думаю, что несколько порнографических разговоров можно назвать «много сделал».»**

 

— За красивого спасибо, — зарделся Питер и улыбнулся: — Вы не правы, Вы очень много сделали.

 

**«Меня пугает, как быстро ты открываешься мне. А вдруг я маньяк?»**

 

— Думаю, из меня получится неплохая жертва в таком случае, — еще больше смутился Питер. — Возможно, когда-нибудь и Вы сможете немного приоткрыться для меня? Не отвечайте, просто подумайте.

 

**«А нужен ли я тебе? Как я понял, кандидат на твое сердце уже имеется?»**

 

— На сердце да, но у меня, Господин Механик, есть еще полно незанятых частей тела. Например, задница, — явно флиртуя, проговорил Питер, игриво облизнув губы и чуть ли не подмигивая в камеру. Это было ужасно: Тони все никак не мог привыкнуть к этим внезапным откровенностям. — А теперь, сэр, я бы очень хотел в душ. Уснуть так было очень плохой идеей. Мож… Могу ли я завтра вам написать?

Наверное, стоило бы сейчас все рассказать. Или же оборвать отношения от лица Механика и оставить Питера пусть и огорченным, но в неведении, кто скрывается за стандартным аватаром мужчины в костюме с галстуком. Но в Тони плескалось столько сожаления вкупе с алкоголем, что начинать в таком состоянии мало-мальски серьезный разговор или принимать судьбоносные решения точно не стоило.

 

**«Ты можешь мне писать в любое время.»**

 

— Постараюсь не злоупотреблять таким доверием, — снова улыбнулся Питер, поднялся на ноги, послал воздушный поцелуй через плечо и пошлепал в ванную, совершенно не смущаясь своей наготы. Отделал он себя здорово: ягодицы до сих пор несли на себе следы недавней порки, несмотря на регенерацию.

Задумавшись о том, как себя чувствует задница Питера изнутри, Тони отключил трансляцию.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Вопреки распространенному в команде мнению, у Тони вовсе не было тайника с алкоголем в мастерской. Даже приконченная им бутылка оказалась там случайно, и уже была ополовинена во время предыдущего, как их называла Пеппер, «душевного упадка». Собственно, расставание с ней и было причиной. В остальном, Тони вообще не считал нужным напиваться в мастерской. Зачем, если можно совсем недалеко отойти и в ближайшей зоне отдыха найти и бар, и удобный, не чета его старичку из мастерской, диван, и компанию. Правда, в этот раз компания нашла его: стоило начать новую бутылку, как в комнату, предварительно постучав, заглянул Сэм.

— Эм, как ты отнесешься к тому, что я зайду?

— Валяй, — Тони махнул ему бокалом, едва не расплескав содержимое.

Сэм зашел внутрь и, бросив на диван «семейного» размера пакет с чипсами, сходил за вторым бокалом, куда плеснул виски и себе, добавив пару кусочков льда из ведерка, привезенного дроном десятью минутами раньше.

— ПЯТНИЦа сказала, у тебя экзистенциальный кризис, — осторожно проговорил он, делая вид, что он вовсе не разглядывает Тони, чтобы определить, насколько тот пьян.

Тони только фыркнул и сделал еще один глоток из своего бокала: сразу было понятно, чьи уши торчат из этого решения ПЯТНИЦы. Для безэмоционального создания она излишне была подвержена влиянию.

— Честно говоря, я удивлен, — осторожно заметил Сэм, удобно устраиваясь в углу дивана. — Мы с тобой не сказать чтобы близки.

— Пожалуй, да, — согласился с ним Тони.

Особенно учитывая то, что Мстители по-прежнему состоят из «команды» Тони и «команды» Роджерса, и они с Сэмом, получается, в разных командах. Танос слишком много принес потерь, чтобы это так быстро забылось. Да, они снова вместе, полным составом. Они вместе, но они все еще разобщены. Впрочем, из всей «команды» Стива, Сэму Тони доверял больше всего: он был, как минимум, честнее и преданнее той же Наташи. Он просто пошел за Стивом, безоговорочно ему доверяя. С одной стороны, Тони был рад, что всех своих сторонников ему пришлось убеждать. Даже с паучком он провел достаточно подробную беседу по этому поводу, чтобы убедиться, что тот поддерживает идею, а не кумира. Стив же… просто позвал.

Сэм не стал больше ничего говорить, просто взял принесенный пакет чипсов и, разорвав его по верхнему шву, запустил туда руку. По помещению поплыл концентрированный запах сырного ароматизатора.

— Это, конечно, кощунство, заедать виски, еще и чипсами, — проворчал Тони, прежде чем тоже запустить руку в пакет. — Ну что, кушетки тут нет, так что можешь начинать сеанс полоскания мозгов так.

— Насколько я понял, тебе просто нужно, чтобы кто-то посидел рядом. У меня есть время и желание это сделать, думаю, этого достаточно.

Тони даже не стал отвечать. Откинувшись на спинку, он положил на нее голову, разглядывая потолок. Тот был обычным. Белым. Как и всегда. Просто Тони никогда не обращал внимание на то, какие на базе потолки.

Рядом Сэм хрустел чипсами и, стоило на него скосить взгляд, ослепительно улыбнулся. Из-за его цвета кожи казалось, что зубы у него белее, чем на самом деле. Или же у него просто неплохой дантист.

— У меня вопрос, который, возможно, будет по твоей части, — не выдержал тишины и выпрямился Тони.

— Я что-то такое и предполагал, — Сэм опустил взгляд на свой бокал. — Кошмары?

Тони покачал головой: с этим он как раз справился самостоятельно.

 — Предположим, — очень сложно было формулировать свой вопрос, — теоретически. Есть человек, ответственность которого слишком для него велика. Он считает, что велика. Иногда он хотел бы передавать ее другому человеку. В каких-то мелочах: принятии некритичных решений, в быту, в постели. Это поможет? Или приведет к еще более тяжелым последствиям?

На лице Сэма было написано «Ох, Тони» просто огромными буквами. Он вздохнул. Поболтал кубики льда в бокале. Полюбовался на разводы виски на стекле. Снова вздохнул.

— Я считаю, — подчеркнул он каждое слово, — человек должен решить сам, поможет или нет, тут нет какого-то одного верного ответа, — все же попытался сформулировать он. — Некоторым стоит задуматься об уменьшении груза своих забот, а некоторым, наоборот, принять эту ответственность как часть своей жизни. И если для того, чтобы прийти к миру с самим собой, в каких-то областях жизни хочется отдать управление кому-то еще, это не стыдно, это тоже правильно. Придет время, и такой «костыль» больше не понадобится. — Сэм потер переносицу и усмехнулся: — Вот уж не думал, что буду говорить о сексе с человеком, максимально близким к моему представлению плейбоя и бабника, но… быть ведомым в постели тем более не зазорно, если приносит удовольствие всем участникам, — он замолк и сделал глоток. — Это все, конечно же, совершенно теоретически, — продолжил он с кривой улыбкой.

— И как, по твоему мнению, выбрать того, кому отдать контроль? — Тони большим глотком допил остатки и потянулся к бутылке, чтобы налить еще. Утром он будет страдать, но сегодня он старался об этом не думать. К тому же, они с Питером довольно плотно поели у Стрэнджа, так что он все еще был в состоянии думать, и это было плохо: думать не хотелось. Хотелось пойти к Питеру, забраться под одеяло и тесно прижать его к себе.

 — Думаю, это должен быть тот, кому доверяешь, — пожал плечами Сэм. — И я вовсе не прихожу в ужас от мысли, что меня попросят быть… ведущим, хотя некоторые из присутствующих являются потрясающими мужчинами, и я очень бы сожалел, когда пришлось бы ответить отказом.

— Как хорошо, что мы все это обсуждаем абсолютно теоретически, — развеселился Тони, пряча лицо за бокалом. — Расслабься, я даже не думал тебе ничего такого предлагать… и вообще не для себя спрашиваю. Но если бы для себя, то ты бы точно был в списке тех людей, к которым я бы за этим обратился.

«Ох, Тони» на лице Сэма засветилось как неоновая вывеска.

— Это серьезные обязательства, — очень осторожно начал он. По лицу было видно, что он не верит в то, что Тони в состоянии нести за кого-то

такую ответственность.

— Поэтому я и сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул тот, тряхнув головой, будто пытаясь выкинуть оттуда все посторонние мысли. — А за комплимент спасибо.

— Если бы это был комплимент, — Сэм повторно пожал плечами, отставил бокал и вскочил на ноги. — Кажется мне, виски тебе хватит, пошли по кроватям.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

На удивление, голова с утра не раскалывалась, да и чувствовал он себя сносно, если вести речь о физическом состоянии. В остальном же… Он проснулся незадолго до шести утра и больше не смог уснуть — так и прокрутился несколько часов, пока не сдался и, приняв душ, зевая, поплелся на кухню.

Даже очень невнимательный человек бы заметил, что сияющих на кухне этим утром было двое: к, уже по традиции, довольному Роджерсу присоединился Питер, которому сегодня было не к первой паре. Он тихонько напевал, взбивая яйца со сливками на всю их большую компанию.

— Мне кажется, чтобы получать полноценный завтрак, нам бы надо еще кого-нибудь осчастливить, — пробурчал Тони, опускаясь за стол.

— Начни с себя, — вопреки недовольному тону, Наташа поставила перед ним его любимую чашку и налила туда того самого божественного кофе. — Дрочи по утрам.

— Это поэтому ты такая недовольная каждое утро? — вернул ей шпильку Тони, намекая на то, что ей бы тоже не мешало последовать своему совету.

— Она не недовольная, она заебанная, — буркнул Барнс из своего угла, даже не подняв головы от судоку. — Смотри внимательнее, Старк.

И действительно, Тони очень давно не видел Наташу настолько в хорошей форме. Да, невыспавшаяся, да, немного скованная из-за боли в мышцах, но, похоже, это приятный недосып и приятная боль.

— Что-то вроде того, — чуть смущенно кивнул Брюс в ответ на вопросительно поднятую бровь Тони.

— «Что-то вроде того»? — повторил за ним Тони.

— Угу, — подтвердил Брюс, обнимая Наташу.

Тони вцепился в чашку, вдыхая запах, и пытаясь сосредоточиться на нем. Он бы с удовольствием подумал о том, откуда Барнс-то знает, как выглядит затраханная в прямом смысле слова Наташа, но на Питере были короткие, до середины бедра, шорты и обтягивающая футболка, и все мысли радостно устремились к нему. С этим стоило что-то сделать, пока Питер не заметил, как Тони прожигает его пятую точку взглядом.

Посреди размышлений о том, что тот что-то странно двигается, и не ждут ли Тони с десяток новых провокационных фото, Стив сел перед ним, своей широкой спиной закрывая Питера, и дождался, чтобы Тони сфокусировал на нем взгляд.

— Прошу прощения, что прерываю эту высокоинтеллектуальную беседу, но я хотел сказать, что уже поговорил с Василием насчет манипуляций с его памятью. Он согласен. Тони, ты точно не передумаешь?

— Выключай режим наседки, Роджерс, ничего со мной не случится, пока мы не придумаем выхода из ситуации, — отмахнулся Тони. — База теперь охраняется так, что тут комар не пролетит, а на люди я редко выхожу.

— Да, только мелкий, который тебе вроде как дорог, ежедневно катается по городу. Ты как думаешь, через сколько секунд ты прилетишь, мистер наседка номер два, стоит кому-то тронуть хоть волос на его голове? — сделал еще одно очень «ценное» замечание Барнс.

— Я могу постоять за себя! — возмутился Питер, бросив мешать омлет и обернувшись к команде.

— А если нет, то каждый из присутствующих на тебя минимум по одному маячку навесил, — лениво протянула Наташа.

— Для начала Дум должен узнать, что ему нужно охотиться именно за мной, — не стал вступать в дискуссию Тони. — Давайте решать проблемы по мере поступления. Со «Звездой смерти» Дума все равно что-то придется делать. Может, именно сейчас его научный блок заканчивает вывод той самой или какой-то другой формулы сверхмощного топлива, и уже завтра по нашим улицам начнут ходить черти.

— Может, хоть поедим без всех этих шпионских премудростей? — Брюс уперся недовольным взглядом в переносицу Тони. — Тем более что Сэм уже ушел в свой центр, Клинт завтракает с семьей, а Ванда и Вижен все еще спят, — интересно, что он объединил их, тогда как андроиду вовсе не требовался сон. — Неправильно это, что-то обсуждать без них.

Брюс явно не хотел обсуждать план при Питере, и раньше бы Тони с ним согласился, но он дал слово, что тот будет участвовать в операциях, если захочет. Обсуждение операций тоже в эту клятву входило, как бы Тони ни хотелось оградить его от всех бед и напастей.

— Предлагаю сначала решить вопрос с Ивановым, Стрэндж обещал быть к полудню, а вечером устроить мозговой штурм по поводу портала в ад, который построил Дум, — заключил Тони и, не обнаружив в чашке кофе, потянулся к кофейнику. — Роджерс, почему ты на меня так усиленно пялишься? Ревнуешь, что Белоснежка сегодня только со мной разговаривает? Так уж извини, кто тут лучший собеседник…

— Я сломал твое устройство, — закатил глаза Роджерс в ответ на тираду Тони. — «Черепашку». Не мог бы ты собрать мне еще одно?

— Сломал? — недоуменно моргнул Тони.

В основе устройства были вакандкие подарочные монеты из вибраниума. Как? Как Роджерс умудрился?

— Возьми мою, — предложил Питер, раскладывая омлет по тарелкам. — Она мне все равно не нужна пока.

— А как же тот парень, ради которого ты… хм… — Роджерс не стал заканчивать фразу, но Тони был уверен, что все поняли, о чем он.

Питер тоже понял, и густо покраснел.

— Это что, все заметили? И никто, кроме Тони, мне не сказал?

— Я лично думал, что подобным образом… наряжаться сейчас у молодежи нормально. Девушки некоторые вообще белья не надевают, — признался кэп. Казалось, он смущен.

Тони еле сдержал смех: а слово-то какое подобрал, «наряжаться».

— Охренеть! — Питер упал на стул, закрывая лицо руками.

— Послушай, — Наташа присела рядом и приобняла его за плечи. — Мы тут все — одна большая семья. И все, честно говоря, с прибабахом. Тони вон ничего не берет из чужих рук, Брюс почему-то считает, что если не есть мяса и не пить кофе, то ярость отступит, я коллекционирую ножи и туфли, иногда ножи-в-туфлях, Стив закупается в винтажных магазинах, а Барнс в любом помещении занимает самую выгодную позицию для обстрела и таскает на себе кучу оружия. Поверь мне, ты тут не самый двинутый, это даже мило. И, как сказал Стив, нормально по нынешним временам.

— Ок, хорошо, — Питер опустил руки и глубоко вдохнул. — Надо идти, простите. — Он подскочил и, проигнорировав свою чашку и порцию приготовленного им же омлета, понесся к двери. Там он затормозил и, бросив через плечо: — Раз я все равно опозорился, я переезжаю этим вечером, — попытался выйти.

Тони снова недоуменно моргнул. Он не поймет этой альтернативной логики никогда.

— Может, повременишь пока?

Питер, уже занесший было ногу над порогом, резко обернулся.

— Вы же сами предложили!

Прозвучало настолько обиженно, будто у малыша в песочнице попытались отобрать лопатку.

— Да, но тогда у нас не было Дума на быстром наборе, — покачал головой Тони.

— Наташа только что сказала, что мы — семья, верно?

— Верно, но…

— Семью не бросают, даже если ей кто-то угрожает, правда же? Буду вечером с вещами, — ровным тоном сказал Питер, сверкающим недовольством взглядом сведя на нет все усилия казаться здравомыслящим человеком.

Тони не успел ничего сказать, как дверь закрылась.

— Наряжаться?! — он повернулся к Роджерсу.

— А ты считаешь, ненарядно выглядит? — парировал тот. — Так что насчет «черепашки»?

— Сломаешь еще одну — больше не дам. И вообще, заводи себе бесплотную подружку, вон как Белоснежка, — вбросил Тони в качестве мести за сегодняшние комментарии Барнса и, воспользовавшись тем, что все заинтересованно к тому повернулись, допил кофе и почти незаметно, разве что Наташа бросила короткий взгляд, ретировался вслед за Питером.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

_«Господин Механик, доброе утро.»_

**«Доброе утро, Питер.**

**Мне даже странно не видеть здесь целой галереи новых горячих фото.»**

 

Тони ненавидел себя за то, что продолжает переписываться с Питером как Механик. Он бы и хотел закрыть приложение, но в голове крутилось столько фантазий, которые можно было бы осуществить с участием паучка, что руки сами тянулись к виртуальной клавиатуре.

 

_«Вы же обещали наказать за это._

_А я пока не определился, хочу ли я этого прямо сейчас.»_

**«Что ж, у меня была одна мысль, но, пожалуй, тогда я не буду делиться с тобой.»**

_«Нет-нет, подождите!»_

_«Только, если можно, что-то, чтобы не было внешне заметно, а то оказалось, что мои коллеги заметили трусики, и я чуть через землю не провалился от стыда»_

 

Тони закатил глаза: база напичкана шпионами, суперами да убийцами, а Питер думал, что его маленький секрет не раскроется. Да какая-нибудь Наташа, небось, смогла все понять по походке. Сегодня утром так точно.

 

**«И Тони?»**

 

Он не знал, стоит ли заводить об этом разговор, но уж больно хотелось узнать об отношении к нему паучка поподробнее.

 

_«А с чего Вы взяли, сэр, что он мой коллега?»_

**«А кто еще?»**

_«Ну да, сэр_

_И Тони_

_Даже почти не стебал»_

**«Может, стоит тогда с ним поговорить?»**

_«Вы что, он не в курсе! У него девушка была еще недавно, зачем я ему?_

_Или Вы хотите от меня избавиться?»_

 

Захотелось пойти и надавать ему по голове. Серьезно, где хоть какая-то самооценка? Где хотя бы попытка завоевать свое? Да Тони бы в его возрасте!..

Стоп, что за «свое»?

 

**«Конечно же, нет.**

**Вернемся к обсуждению.**

**У тебя в коробке есть силиконовое кольцо с анальным стопором.**

**Ты мог бы надеть его. Это точно будет незаметно.»**

 

Тони еще когда впервые увидел эту игрушку, понял, что это — то самое. Боли не приносит, растягивается, практически не чувствуется на члене, но, стоит возбудиться, как металлический шарик в анусе уходит вниз, стимулируя и растягивая. А учитывая молодость, чувствительность и вчерашние приключения паучка, вставать у того будет по сто раз на дню.

 

_«Кажется, мне предстоит «веселый» денек, сэр.»_

 

Тони довольно улыбнулся: учитывая, что он планировал еще отправить Питера на перерыве пару раз себя шлепнуть, то тот еще не представляет всю глубину «веселья».

 

**«А еще я хочу, чтобы ты внимательно слушал преподавателей и активно выполнял все задания.»**

_«Да Вы садист, господин Механик!»_

**«Да, и этим горжусь.»**

_«Бог мой, это же отсылка к «людям Х»?»_

**«Может быть)»**

_«Вы с каждым днем все лучше._

_Я пошел?»_

**«Хорошего дня!»**

 

Хотелось бы, чтобы у Питера, в отличие от Тони, этот день был хорошим.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Это началось вскоре после того, как Стрэндж, закончив с Ивановым, отбыл порталом к себе домой. Старика пришлось поуговаривать еще, потому что не было смысла стирать только формулу, если тот помнил процесс, в результате которого она была выведена. Воспоминания были тесно связаны с первыми днями знакомства Иванова с женой — молоденькой лаборанткой Машей — и тот этими воспоминаниями очень дорожил, так что Стрэнджу пришлось попотеть, чтобы ювелирно удалить только то, что требовалось, оставив драгоценные воспоминания нетронутыми.

— Чтобы я еще когда-нибудь за это взялся, — ворчал тот, но Тони видел, что и его охватил азарт.

Когда в конце концов все было сделано, с облегчением выдохнули все, кто присутствовал при этой с виду нестрашной процедуре. Учитывая, что Иванова после этого пришлось отпаивать коньяком, а потом, на пару с Роджерсом, заговаривать ему зубы, пока Стрэндж копался в голове его жены, добровольно предложившей удалить воспоминания и у нее, хотя ни формулу целиком, ни всего процесса ее выведения и последующих экспериментов она не видела, Думу могло хватить и тех крох, что были ей известны, чтобы вывести формулу заново.

Стоило Стрэнджу отбыть, как все разбрелись по базе, как-то незаметно оставив Тони с Роджерсом.

— Я все думаю, согласился бы я, чтобы от моих воспоминаний о знакомстве с Шэрон убрали половину деталей, и, хоть и понимаю, что согласился бы, безумно рад, что мне не пришлось выбирать. Василий — очень смелый человек.

Роджерс, хотя давным давно мог бы уйти вперед, и Тони бы его ни в жизни не догнал, специально замедлился, чтобы идти с ним в ногу, делая, по его меркам, совсем уж микроскопические шажки. Тони, раздраженный этим фактом, пошел еще медленнее, делая вид, что углублен в работу на планшете.

— И после этого ты пытаешься меня убедить, что мне стоит отдать свою память на откуп Стрэнджу? — недовольно заметил он, на секунду подняв глаза от экрана.

— Тебе же не нужно стирать многое. Всего лишь несколько минут, и мы сможем не опасаться, что Дум узнает формулу от нас, — развел руками Роджерс. — Это, конечно, твое право, но я считаю, что ты поступаешь безответственно.

— Кому-кому об этом рассуждать, но не тебе.

По правде говоря, конкретно этим утром, крутясь в кровати без сна, Тони переосмыслил поступок Роджерса. Конечно, тайну, которую Тони все никак не может открыть Питеру, не сравнить с тайной Барнса, но теперь-то стало понятно, что на такие щекотливые темы просто так разговор не заведешь. Это даже представить было сложно. Скорее всего, это бы в любом случае закончилось дракой. Просто зря в это влез Роджерс. Барнс же даже и не думал сопротивляться поначалу. Двинул бы ему Тони раз-другой — и отошел бы.

Он ошеломленно застыл на месте: он что, серьезно сейчас рассуждает о схожести их ситуаций?

— Тони, что-то случилось? — Роджерс заглянул ему в лицо и посмотрел обеспокоенно: — Мы же сто раз уже все это обсуждали, что я еще могу сделать, чтоб ты перестал злиться?

«Вернись назад во времени и скажи мне все до того, как я это узнаю не от тебя», — хотел сказать Тони и понял, что именно это захочет сказать ему Питер, когда обо всем догадается. А он догадается: он неглупый парень.

— Стив, — начал Тони, закатывая глаза от того, как Роджерс расплылся в улыбке, стоило назвать его по имени. — А как ты считаешь сейчас, стоило тогда все же собраться с силами и рассказать мне все? Даже с опасением, что все может стать еще хуже, чем получилось в итоге?

— Конечно же, стоило, — вздохнул тот. — Тони, ничего не стоило тех двух лет, что Мстители… и мы с тобой провели раздельно. И, если бы не Танос, может быть, мы бы никогда не обсудили все наши разногласия. Только представь: никогда.

Звучало… устрашающе. Тони вовсе не хотел терять никого из команды, в особенности — Питера. Как тот отнесется к тому, что Тони и Механик — один человек? Особенно теперь, когда Питер, очевидно, влюблен.

Стоило написать ему. Или позвонить. Как-то некрасиво утром получилось: сначала действительно позвал его на базу, а потом отказался от своих слов. Но кто же думал, что так все сложится?

В этот момент откуда-то появился сначала тихий звон на грани слышимости, который почти сразу же перешел в звук такой частоты, что от него моментально заболели уши и в голове будто бы что-то взорвалось, оглушив новой волной боли. Тони упал на колени, закрывая уши руками. Потребовалось несколько долгих мгновений, чтобы почувствовать на себе ладони Роджерса, сжимающие его плечи. Тони с трудом открыл глаза и прочитал по его губам: «костюм». С трудом сконцентрировавшись, он дотянулся до генератора на груди и хлопнул по нему, одновременно отдавая мысленный приказ на активацию брони.

Стоило той обхватить его со всех сторон, как звук прекратился.

— Звуковая атака, сэр, — доложила ПЯТНИЦа. — Комбинируется с гамма-облучением.

— Запускай общую защиту, ищи и ликвидируй источники звука и излучения, — приказал Тони. — Где Брюс, то есть уже Халк?

— В этаже с общими лабораториями. Жертв пока нет, он сразу проломил стену и покинул помещение. Но если его не остановить, босс, то жертвы будут. Приказ выполняю, ориентировочно, источник излучения над базой.

— Сокол вернулся?

— Да, сэр.

— Передай ему, если он в состоянии, нужна его помощь, но сначала запусти самонаводящиеся ракеты. Возможно, ими удастся сбить беспилотник Дума. До этого система безопасности не могла его определить в стелс-режиме, сейчас же мы обнаружим его по источникам звука и излучения.

— Есть, сэр!

— Ну что, Роджерс, — Тони подошел к окну и осторожно выдавил стекло. — Готов полетать?

— Конечно, — сказал этот придурок и сделал шаг в воздух.

Матерясь, Тони вылетел за ним и как раз успел перехватить, пока тот не набрал ускорение, после которого вообще не было бы смысла ловить.

Тони закинул Роджерса, разбив им стекло, на этаж, где бушевал Халк, по несчастливой случайности оказавшийся недалеко от жилых апартаментов Ивановых.

Халк, увидев Тони, остановился на секунду, и на его лице промелькнуло узнавание.

— Ты же меня знаешь, дружище, — проговорил Тони успокаивающим тоном.

— Плохой Старк! — взревел Халк и пошел на него.

— Постой, — Роджерс бросился ему наперевес. — Я же хороший?

— Хороший Стив, — согласился Халк и сжал его в объятьях. — Халку нравится Стив, и доктору нравится Стив.

— Т-ш-ш-ш, — тот погладил его по огромной, бугрящейся каменными мускулами спине. — Солнце скоро сядет, Халку пора спать, т-ш-ш-ш.

— Халк не малыш! — возмутился тот, но заметно расслабился, позволив Роджерсу по максимуму обхватить его за пояс.

Тони медленно отошел вне зоны видимости и поспешил к Ивановым, слыша звуки выстрелов.

— Железный человек, это Сокол, прием, — услышал он с облегчением: значит, у них есть поддержка в воздухе. — Я смог вылететь, когда источник звука был уничтожен ракетой, но его успели сбросить, и ПЯТНИЦа не может определить местонахождение самолета Дума.

Уже в этот момент Тони понял, что дело плохо, еще до того, как он увидел валяющихся без сил бойцов Щ.И.Т.а, которые должны были охранять профессора. Увидев Барнса с бессильно повисшей металлической рукой, зажимающего сложенной футболкой страшно даже для него выглядящую рану в боку, Тони окончательно уверился, что Иванова захватили.

— Эта хрень вывела из строя руку, — прошипел сквозь зубы Барнс, — опасался стрелять, кругом люди.

— Уверен, что ты сделал все, что возможно, — вздохнул Тони раздосадованно: снова Дум оказался умнее, и это уже начинало утомлять! — ПЯТНИЦа, выведи мне масштабы ущерба, вызови доктора Чо и объявляй общий сбор!

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Следующие несколько часов превратились в ад: пришлось успокаивать Марию, обещая ей, что они обязательно вызволят ее мужа из плена, проследить, чтобы недолеченный Барнс не помчался на подвиги, ну, и подколоть Брюса по поводу того, что колыбельную ему в этот раз пел Роджерс, Тони тоже не преминул. Где-то между распоряжениями по ремонту разгромленного Халком этажа и усиления охранного периметра всеми имеющимися в наличии моделями брони, контролируемыми ПЯТНИЦей.

Когда Питер появился, первым делом сжал в объятьях так, что кости затрещали, несмотря на вовремя активированную «черепашку».

— Как всегда, самое интересное происходит, когда меня нет. — Он недовольно наморщил лоб.

— Ничего, операция без тебя не останется, — заверил его Тони. Пора уже парню выходить в высшую лигу. Как бы это ни было тяжело, но стоило быть логичным: раз признал Питера достаточно взрослым, чтобы заниматься с ним виртуальным сексом, значит, для остального он тоже достаточно взрослый, тем более что Наташа уже давно оценивала его подготовку на твердое «сверх ожидаемого», что в ее мире было наивысшей оценкой.

Они как раз собрались и закончили со сбором и ознакомлением со всей известной информацией по Думу, по крайней мере те, кто не был полностью в курсе, когда в паре сотен миль обнаружился вполне себе живой и здоровый, отделавшийся десятком синяков и вовсе не легким испугом Иванов.

— Серьезно, он живучий, как таракан, — радостно удивилась Наташа, отбывая вместе со Стивом на джете, чтобы его забрать.

Обсуждение автоматически перенеслось на следующее утро: все устали и перенервничали, чтобы придумать что-то удобоваримое.

— Пойду гляну, что там у Белоснежки с рукой, — сказал Тони Питеру, который все это время таскался за ним хвостиком.

— Эмм, хорошо, я тогда загляну к себе, надену что-нибудь более удобное, — ответил тот и тут же покраснел под оценивающим взглядом Тони: на нем были джинсы и футболка, куда уж удобнее. Этот пацан палился так часто, что не нужно было особого интеллекта, чтобы его раскусить.

— Я думал, ты со мной? — Тони поиграл бровями, зная, что, во-первых, Питер давно хотел поближе посмотреть на вакандское чудо, а во-вторых, стоит ему попасть в свою комнату, как он начнет доставать Механика, а Тони хотел прежде дождаться возвращения Роджерса, Наташи и Василия, а потом уже расслабиться.

Поерзав, Питер втянул ртом воздух, будто пытаясь успокоиться.

— Почему бы и нет, — он преувеличенно равнодушно растянул губы в улыбке.

Протянув руку, Тони положил ладонь на его напряженное плечо, отчего мышцы под его пальцами совсем уж закаменели.

— Послушай, если тебе нужно к себе, я не настаиваю.

— Нет, ничего такого, я на самом деле бы посмотрел, как ты будешь чинить руку Баки. И я все равно хотел его навестить.

— Но если будет нужно…

— Я просто уйду, — заверил его Питер.

В больничном отделении, кроме Барнса, также была голограмма ПЯТНИЦы, которая, вопреки ее собственной просьбе, все еще была рыжей. Впрочем, стоило ей засечь скептичное выражение лица Тони, по голограмме прошла рябь, оставив после себя ту же фигуру, но уже в драных джинсах, потяганой кожанной куртке на голое тело, с короткими волосами цвета фуксии и выстриженным пауком на затылке.

— Сконструировала образ на досуге, босс. Нравится? — гордо поинтересовалась она.

Еле удержавшись от того, чтобы закатить глаза, Тони саркастично протянул:

— Очень, прямо кипятком писаю, — и развернул на столике в углу комнаты набор инструментов.

Питер — Тони видел отражение в стеклянной дверце шкафчика — показал ПЯТНИЦе два больших пальца, а та улыбнулась ему.

— Ладно, Белоснежка, расскажи пока, как ты себя чувствуешь? — поменял тему Тони, подкатывая столик к кровати Барнса.

— Вполне функционален, — отозвался тот, не дернув ни одним мускулом на лице, хотя Тони по своему опыту знал, что новообразованные ткани приживаются достаточно некомфортно.

— А если подробнее? — Тони все же закатил глаза. Серьезно, какая-то команда стойких оловянных солдатиков, а не Мстители.

На дисплее очков появились все возможные и не-возможные показатели Барнса в текущем режиме и графики изменений с момент попадания в лаза… А, нет, с момента ранения. Хм.

— Спасибо, ПЯТНИЦа, — поблагодарил Тони, изучая их и пытаясь понять, есть ли какие-то критичные параметры, а то с этого гребаного супера станется промолчать, даже если ремонт руки будет отдавать ему в каждый нерв.

— Прости, Баки, — она развела руками.

Тони удивленно вскинул бровь: он ее годами учил звать себя по имени, и все так же оставался «боссом», когда ПЯТНИЦа была в хорошем настроении. А в остальном он все еще был «мистер Старк» и «сэр». Можно, было, конечно, поправить в коде, но смысл иметь обучаемого ИИ и править код?

Все началось с Вижена, теперь ПЯТНИЦа. Кто следующий? Дубина? Лапа-растяпа? Один из автономных доспехов? Роботизированный пылесос?

— Я что-то не так сказала, сэр? — уточнила та в ответ на его жест. — Мне стоит вернуться к «мистеру Барнсу»?

— Попробуй только, — пробурчал тот себе под нос. — Старк, она просто тебя слишком уважает, чтоб звать по имени. Типа как мелкий твой до сих пор на «мистера Старка» съезжает. Ты уж извини, что я весь день умничаю, но лучше уж сразу разъяснить ситуацию…

— Ты знал про Роджерса и Брюса с Наташей! — воскликнул Тони, чуть было не ткнув магнитной отверткой в один из чувствительных узлов электроники.

— Конечно, Стив же не затыкался, — Барнс устало прикрыл глаза. — Всего два раза видел его таким оживленным: при знакомстве с Картер и когда нашел меня с теми блядскими сливами.

— Сливами? — переспросил его Тони удивленно.

— Знал что?! — одновременно с ним ошеломленно спросил Питер.

— Видишь, Старк, ты не одинок в своей невнимательности, — Барнс зевнул. — Мелкий, разбуди меня, если что почувствуешь, — и совершенно наплевательским образом отрубился.

Тони специально посмотрел на его показатели: по всем прогнозам должен был уснуть намного раньше. Силен, чертяка!

— Я пропустил какие-то важные сплетни, да? — растерянно проговорил Питер, рассматривая его насупленное даже во сне лицо с явным беспокойством.

— О, да, — Тони широко улыбнулся. — Еще какие!

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Из информации, ставшей доступной, когда Наташа со Стивом добрались до Иванова, выяснилось, что у Дума был какой-то телепат, который достаточно быстро для такого количества событий — старик многое повидал в жизни — просканировал его воспоминания и доложил Думу по спутниковой связи, что Иванов ничего не знает. Тот уже попрощался с жизнью, когда в ответ поступил приказ… высадить его где-нибудь поблизости от жилья.

Это было в характере Дума: отпустить заложника, убедившись, что тот бесполезен. Он не чурался убивать, если это требовалось для достижения цели, но не любил бессмысленных смертей. А еще Виктор фон Дум неплохо знал Тони: они периодически пересекались сначала на научных конференциях, потом и на светских вечеринках. Тони запомнил его как очень красивого, уверенного в себе, интересного мужчину с чувством юмора. Приятного во всех отношениях. Пожалуй, в то время его задумки не были настолько сумасшедшими, но уже тогда он был одержим идеями, кажущимися невыполнимыми. И что самое странное, в конце концов большинство из них воплотил в жизнь.

— Велено было передать, что если Старк захочет сотрудничать, то он знает, что делать, — соизволил сообщить Василий, обняв жену и выпив «успокоительного» довольно большого срока выдержки.

На этом Тони и удалился, поняв, что ему нужно переварить услышанное. Дум предлагал сотрудничество, прекрасно зная, что все меры безопасности, скорее всего, были вызваны тем, что Тони видел формулу. И, учитывая его паранойю по отношению к своей памяти, довольно закономерным было предположить, что формула не исчезла бесследно. А имея в качестве помощника телепата, пусть и слабенького, можно было узнать ее, даже если Тони просто глянул на нее мельком.

По всему выходило, что пришло время… безумного плана.

И нет, Тони вовсе не пытался таким образом избежать объяснения с Питером. Они обязательно поговорят, как только Тони во всем разберется и в очередной раз предотвратит апокалипсис.

Дав возможность мозгу обрабатывать информацию в бессознательном режиме, Тони решил переключиться на то, чего ждал как минимум половину этого вечера.

Когда Барнс бессовестно задрых, понятливая ПЯТНИЦа деактивировала голограмму, чтобы не отвлекать их с Питером от дела и, может быть — кто ее, своевольную чертовку, знает — создать видимость приватности. Питер выслушал краткий пересказ истории с колыбельной для Халка и, наморщив лоб, будто о чем-то усиленно размышлял, поинтересовался:

— Это же не запрещено, ну, встречаться внутри команды?

Тони изо всех сделал вид, что он внезапно отупел и не понимает подоплеки этого вопроса.

— С чего ты взял? — пожал он плечами. — Наташа с Брюсом и Вижен с Вандой недостаточно наглядно показали, что не запрещено, что ли?

— Да, чего это я, — пробухтел Питер смущенно и отвел взгляд, после чего стало понятно, что он имел в виду однополые отношения. — Просто гомофобная позиция больше распространена у людей… гм… постарше, а у нас на базе… ну, сами знаете. Я подумал, если не запрещено, но вряд ли приветствуется.

Это его замечание попросту отключило у Тони возможность соображать на несколько секунд, потому что, во-первых, Питер только что причислил большую часть Мстителей, в том числе и Тони, к старперам, во-вторых, он с какого-то хрена решил, что компания, состоящая из людей, обладающих суперсилами, относящихся к разным расам, нациям, имеющим различное вероисповедание (или его отсутствие) и занимающимся, в большинстве своем, шпионажем, может смутить такая мелочь как нетрадиционная ориентация?

Тони даже не стал отвечать на столь странное замечание. Просто протянул руку и взлохматил Питеру волосы, ободряюще ему улыбаясь, отчего тот, кажется, еще больше смутился.

Когда они закончили с рукой Барнса — тот даже не проснулся, здорово его накачали, даже сыворотка в его крови не в состоянии была деактивировать препарат быстро — они разошлись в разные стороны: Тони — встречать квинджет, Питер — в свою комнату.

 

**☆’.･.･: 7 ’.･.･: ☆**

 

Их переписка, вопреки ожиданиям, не ломилась от новых сообщений. Терпение Питера было удивительным: прислал всего одно.

 

_«Это было тяжело, сэр.»_

**«А кому сейчас легко.**

**Болит?»**

_«Немного тянет, но ничего критичного.»_

**«Как ты после вчерашнего?»**

_«Чуть более чувствительный, чем обычно, а в остальном норм_

_Господин Механик, на мне все очень быстро заживает.»_

**«Ты прямо находка для садиста, Питер.**

**Хочу убедиться лично.»**

 

Питер отлично понимал намеки: спустя полминуты Тони рассматривал фото, сделанное, несмотря на скорость, довольно качественно и даже с претензией на эротизм: ноги разведены, длинные пальцы на возбужденном члене, перехваченном у основания вместе с мошонкой силиконовым кольцом, от которого идет металлическая перемычка, скрывающаяся в покрасневшем от постоянного оттягивания анусе. Вероятно, не обладай Питер ускоренной регенерацией, все могло было быть намного плачевнее, но, благодарность бездарным ученым, теряющим опытные образцы, Тони мог рассматривать фото, а потом и коротенькое видео (натруженная дырка выпускает и впускает в себя металлический шарик) без угрызений совести за то, что заставил парня страдать.

 

_«Насмотрелись, сэр? ;)»_

**«А тебе никто не говорил, что провоцировать людей чревато последствиями для твоей пятой точки?»**

_«Жажду узнать, какими!»_

**«Питер, что-то случилось?»**

 

Не хотелось прерывать их флирт, но почему-то Тони чувствовал, что Питер жаждет поделиться с Механиком своими переживаниями. Тони-то, конечно, знал, что что-то определенно случилось — прочитал это по лицу Питера сегодня днем, но так и не смог понять, в чем дело.

 

_«Ничего особенного, сэр. Просто на моих коллег напали, а меня не было рядом.»_

 

— И ты лишился возможности сойти с ума от звуковой атаки. С твоей-то чувствительностью! — возмутился Тони вслух. — Лишь бы винить себя за все на свете!

 

_«Но это, наверно, не та тема, которую Вы хотели бы обсуждать со мной.»_

**«Если тебя это беспокоит, то почему бы нет.»**

_«Я думал, что смогу совмещать свою учебу, подработку и стажировку. А теперь вижу, что у меня не получается. Мне кажется, мне нужно что-то из этого бросить. И это будет не стажировка.»_

 

Тони просто подбросило на месте. Секунд тридцать он потратил на то, чтобы успокоиться: он вовсе не желал, чтоб Питер отказался от своего будущего в качестве Питера Паркера из-за своего альтер-эго.

 

**«У тебя же найдется листок бумаги и ручка?»**

_«Да, а зачем?»_

**«Послушай меня внимательно. У меня есть задание для тебя. Готов?»**

_«Не уверен_

_Наверно_

_да»_

**«Сначала я хотел бы, чтобы ты взял любой вибратор из присланных мной и использовал по назначению.»**

 

Тони помнил, что отправил два: поменьше и побольше. Очень любопытно, что же выберет Питер, но для его целей сойдет любой.

 

_«Господин Механик, я не понимаю, к чему ведете, и как это логически связано, но я сделал.»_

**«Замечательно, теперь я хочу, чтобы ты поставил игрушку на любой из режимов вибрации и написал на листке 50 раз «Я не ответственен за поступки других. Я не должен херить свою жизнь из-за них». Кончать, пока не допишешь, запрещено. Все понятно?»**

 

Тони был готов к тому, что получит в ответ что-то вроде «Тони, как ты мог», настолько написанное было в его характере, но Питер молчал.

 

_«Черт, как же хочется возразить, но Вы, как всегда правы, сэр.»_

 

Тони расслабился: он и не заметил, что просидел в напряжении все это время.

Эротическое настроение пропало, но его удовольствие и не было в приоритете. Если после полученного оргазма Питеру станет чуть-чуть легче, то свою задачу Тони выполнил.

 

_«А еще я узнал, что двое моих коллег встречаются.»_

**«Ты дописал?»**

_«Нет, но я могу потерпеть.»_

**«Хорошо, что ты хотел спросить?»**

_«Наша уже образованная пара встречается с одним из наших. Ничего, что я с Вами это обсуждаю?»_

**«Питер, думаю, что тебе, как любому уважающему себя гею, нужна подружка, в которую ты будешь сливать все это. Пока у тебя ее не появилось, можешь делать это в меня.»**

_«Так вот, этому третьему, наверное, лет сто, а им обоим минимум вполовину меньше.»_

**«Как у тебя с этим твоим Тони?»**

 

Конечно же, они с Питером не обсуждали такие подробности, и Тони хлопнул себя по лбу ладонью от досады, что чуть было таким глупым образом не раскрыл себя.

 

_«А с чего вы взяли, что он настолько старше?»_

**«Коллега там, где ты только стажируешься. Вряд ли вас там двое стажеров. И ты только что сказал, что другим твоим коллегам недалеко до пятидесяти, если я правильно посчитал.»**

_«Да, как у меня с Тони.»_

**«И ты сравниваешь их ситуацию с твоей?»**

_«Нет, что Вы, сэр_

_я просто думал, что, если мы вдруг_

_то нас осудят остальные,_

_а тут они как бы вроде не имеют права»_

 

Это было ужасно: каждое слово будто добавляло камень к тому грузу, что приходилось нести Тони. И Питер в своих рассуждениях был ох как прав: осудят, еще как осудят, хотя, казалось бы, поступок Тони — это детская шалость по сравнению с тем, что порой творили остальные.

 

_«Боже, я не могу больше»_

_«пожалуйста»_

_«можно я не буду дописывать?»_

**«Кто-то собирался потерпеть?»**

_«Сэр!»_

**«Взятые обязательства нужно выполнять.»**

 

Ответа не последовало: видимо, Питер решил экономить время и силы. Во время этой паузы Тони невольно задумался о том, что он-то свои обязательства, хотя бы по отношению к тому же Питеру, выполняет из рук вон плохо: парень чувствует себя ненужным и неприкаянным, замкнулся в себе, а свои тревоги доверяет первому встречному, а вовсе не Тони. А ведь это некогда открытый и эмоциональный Питер, что уж там говорить о том же Барнсе, за которого перед ООН поручился именно Тони, как единственный сумасшедший среди подписавших Заковианский договор, кто согласен был повесить на себя такую ответственность. Что там у Белоснежки в голове, Тони было неведомо. Он мог просчитать действия Наташи, Брюса, с большой долей вероятности Стива или Стрэнджа, но Барнс мог в один момент взять свою винтовку, и пойти мочить всех направо и налево, и Тони ни-че-го не сможет с этим сделать.

Внезапно Тони осенило: а ведь и Питер для него уже довольно длительное время такая же «темная лошадка». Хорошо, конечно, что он не фанат уничтожения себе подобных, но кто может гарантировать, что в приступе сожаления тот не забьет до смерти… себя?

Эта мысль обожгла паникой: сердце заколотилось со страшной силой в страхе за паучка. Тому просто необходим был контроль извне, и Тони должен был его предоставить, ведь, цитируя самого себя, взятые обязательства нужно выполнять.

Неизвестно куда бы еще завели Тони рассуждения, но Питер, будто почувствовав эту весьма реальную опасность, прислал фотографию исписанной страницы. Слова, поначалу написанные разборчивым и четким почерком, ближе к низу страницы сливались в нечто практически неотличимое от волнистой линии, проведенной, к тому же, не очень аккуратно.

Когда Тони понял, что он сейчас должен будет сделать, он еле-еле подавил в себе жалость к паучку. Но тот никогда не выбросит из головы свои глупости, если Тони будет к нему снисходительным.

 

**«Перепиши.»**

_«Что?»_

**«Ты только что заработал себе дополнительную минуту без возможности дотронуться до себя сам знаешь за что.»**

 

Честно говоря, если бы Питер сейчас спросил, за что, Тони бы затруднился ответить. За недостаточное старание? За неуважение? За пропущенное обращение?

Но, слава утренней кофеварке, пусть и бездушной, но не менее от этого великой, Питер спрашивать не стал.

 

**«Если тебе будет легче, то можешь переключить на следующий режим вибрации.»**

_«А если он будт хуже то можновернтьнзад?»_

 

По-видимому, Питер уже плохо попадал по клавишам.

 

**«Нет.**

**Но ты можешь не переключать.»**

 

Сначала Тони подумал, что Питер не стал испытывать судьбу, но пятью секундами спустя на экране высветилось всего одно слово, вызвавшее у Тони безудержное веселье.

 

_«Блядь»_

**«Питер, две доп. минуты.»**

 

Тони уже начало забавлять происходящее: еще несколько косяков, и Питеру понадобится вся его выдержка, чтоб выполнить задание.

Пытаясь выбросить из головы тревожащие его мысли, Тони успел полистать почту, вычислить что-то, прикинуть этапы плана, посоветоваться с ПЯТНИЦей, и уже даже начал составлять подплан, когда Питер наконец соизволил прислать фотографию… Она была чуть смазанной — у него однозначно тряслись руки, — и Тони тоже не остался целиком довольным, но для первого раза парень справился неплохо.

 

**«Приемлемо. Осталось 1,5 минуты.»**

 

Ожидаемо не ответив, Питер прислал файл со звуковой дорожкой. Тони нажал на воспроизведение и услышал берущий за душу громкий стон, закончившийся хныканием. Что тоже не было неожиданно, от этого стона член Тони моментально затвердел, упираясь в ширинку брюк.

 

**«Ты можешь кончить.»**

 

В ответ ему поступил лишь смайл, облегченно стирающий пот со лба, и тот — спустя минут пять. Смайл показался знакомым: точно такой же Питер присылал в самый первый день общения с Механиком. Совсем же недавно было, а кажется — вечность назад.

 

_«Наверно, так сильно я не кончал вообще никогда.»_

**«Надеюсь, я тебе помог.»**

_«Приколю второй вариант над кроватью, сэр.»_

 

Надо же, сарказм прорезался, а ведь, казалось бы, невозможно было научить!

 

**«Лучше напротив, чтоб видел каждое утро.»**

_«А что, неплохая идея._

_Спасибо, Господин Механик._

_Я, правда, немного сломал стол в процессе от злости, но это было мне нужно.»_

**«На самом деле сломал стол?»**

_«Нет, что Вы, он и так хлипкий был.»_

 

Конечно, «хлипкий» стол из стали и дуба. Силой Питер, конечно, не обделен.

 

**«Значит, самое время заменить.»**

_«Возможно._

_Хорошего вечера, сэр. Я напишу завтра.»_

**«Малыш, я тебе уже говорил, ты мне можешь писать в любое время.»**

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Отключив приложение, Тони ушел в ванную, чтобы принять душ перед тем, как углубиться во всю имеющуюся информацию о докторе Думе, его приспешниках, «звезде смерти» и ее функциях, а заодно и имеющуюся информацию про ад и возможность объединить с ним реальный мир изучить бы тоже не мешало.

Тони ждала долгая ночь, и он собирался перед ней хорошенько подрочить. Благо, было на что: стоило лишь представить, как он подходит к расслабленно развалившемуся после оглушительно сильного оргазма Питеру и гладит его по бедрам, разводит ноги, обводит чуть припухшую, покрасневшую дырку по окружности, отчего Питер тихонько стонет. Он до невозможности расслаблен, но поглаживания его снова заводят, и он выгибается в руках Тони, вскрикивая от того, что тот проникает внутрь всего на фалангу, зато двумя пальцами сразу. Питер все еще в состоянии посторгазменной неги, но распахивает глаза, когда Тони приставляет головку смазанного члена к анусу и медленно и осторожно толкается туда, где чувствительное нутро туго его обтягивает, и там горячо, тесно, влажно, а у Питера снова стоит, и каждое движение он сопровождает такими возбуждающими стонами, вскриками, просьбами, что невозможно удержаться, как бы ни хотелось продлить удовольствие.

Выплескиваясь на стенку ванной, выложенную безумно стильным, но бесящим кафелем, Тони понял, что он сделает. В один момент весь план встал перед ним, как на ладони. Одно огорчало: об этой дрочке в ванной, получается, он уже и не вспомнит. А еще Стрэндж будет стебать его до скончания веков.

Довольный придуманным планом, в котором, как ни старался, не мог найти ни одного изъяна, Тони отдал по этому поводу распоряжения ПЯТНИЦе и, вытирая голову полотенцем и не утруждаясь одеждой, вышел в собственную спальню, где обнаружил Барнса, подпирающего дверь наизготовку со своей навороченной винтовкой.

— Э-э-э, Белоснежка, я, конечно, все понимаю, но какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?

— Буду тебя охранять этой ночью.

— Боюсь, что на моей кровати тебе не хватит места.

— А кто сказал, что я собираюсь спать?

Тони глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание и выдохнул: с этими суперсолдатами никогда не знаешь, что им шибанет в голову. Кажется, Барнс решил, что похищение Иванова — его вина, и не собирался отдать Тони без боя.

— Никто не собирается на меня сегодня нападать, серьезно, — попытался тот донести очевидное.

— Представь себя на месте Дума. Когда ты бы попытался похитить нужное тебе лицо? Учитывая, что одно нападение уже прошло довольно успешно?

— Когда я не буду ожидать нападения, — согласился Тони.

Возможно, интуиция Барнса и заслуживала внимания. Конечно, как сам Тони, так и все остальные усилили охрану, чтобы не вышло повторить нападение, но это не означает, что доктор Дум не может придумать план, который сработает, раз у него это уже получилось, и не единожды.

— Твоя рожа не будет маячить в пределах видимости, вне зависимости от вероятности нападения! Выйди за дверь, ПЯТНИЦа тебя оповестит, чуть что. Можешь заночевать на диване в гостиной.

— ПЯТНИЦа — прости, детка — меня не устраивает. Мне нужна сигнализация поточнее, — насупился Барнс, складывая руки на груди и прожигая взглядом из-за свисающих прядей волос. И если вы не видели, как складывают руки на груди люди, умудряющиеся еще при этом держать в них смертоносно выглядящую винтовку, то вы не поймете, почему Тони подавил в себе желание сделать шаг назад, а лучше вообще сбежать оттуда. Вместо этого он забрал со спинки кровати свои пижамные брюки и молча натянул их.

— Ладно, — сдался он, заранее мысленно прося у Питера прощения. — Только сегодня для твоего успокоения я попрошу у меня переночевать паучка. Такой «сигнализации» тебе хватит?

Барнс ответил настолько многозначительной улыбкой, что Тони понял: изначально именно это тот и планировал.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Тони так углубился в копии архивов, что не сразу понял, что не так.

Питер молчал.

То есть он лежал на своей стороне кровати и читал книгу, время от времени бросая на Тони короткие, но от этого не менее беспомощные взгляды.

Это было так непохоже на того Питера, которого знал Тони, что тот был вынужден отложить документы и дождаться очередного раза, когда Питер будто бы «случайно» поднимет голову от справочника по ядерной физике — какой говорящий выбор «легкого» чтения на ночь! — и улыбнуться ему.

— Что-то случилось за пару часов? — Тони честно попытался вытянуть у него хоть какие-то сведения.

— Нет, абсолютно ничего, — буркнул Питер, потом, видимо, поняв, что его тон вовсе не подтверждает его слова, и кривовато улыбнулся в ответ на улыбку Тони, после чего вернулся к своему справочнику.

Если раньше Тони еще тешил себя надеждой, что Питер просто устал, измотался, психологически выплеснулся, когда писал строчки, то сейчас стало понятно, что он определенно злился. И у Тони не было ни одного варианта, почему это происходило: до этого они расстались на вполне доброжелательной ноте. Может, Питер на самом деле злится на Механика, а не на Тони? Или на него из-за того, что не может пообщаться с Механиком? Так они вроде бы уже распрощались.

— Мне так вовсе не кажется, — как можно более мягким тоном проговорил Тони, заглядывая в глаза Питеру. Во взгляде того было смятение, растерянность и злость. Последней даже было больше всего.

— А какая тебе разница? — Он отвернулся спиной и снова сделал вид, что читает, но шумное напряженное дыхание его выдавало.

— Хорошо, молчу, — закатил Тони глаза и вернулся к документам, краем глаза наблюдая за Питером, внутри которого явно зрело возмущение. Еще немного — и он взорвется. А ведь Тони хотел помочь по-хорошему! Что ж, придется помогать как придется.

Питер с силой захлопнул справочник и выключил ночник на своей половине, явно собираясь спать. Это у него не получилось: что он все больше и больше накручивал себя, было видно по его одеревеневшей спине и подрагивающим плечам. Тони не пришлось долго ждать: Питер резко сел на кровати и уставился на Тони, что в его исполнении выглядело немного жутко.

— Я все понимаю, — насупился он. — У вас с Барнсом какие-то свои танцы друг возле друга. Но зачем вы двое впутали в собственные отношения меня? Возможно, ночевать вместе было и рановато, но зачем было звать меня? Чтоб я посмотрел, как у вас все складывается? Чтоб дать понять, что все на мази? Так я и без того понял, слава богу, не тупой! Безумно рад за вас обоих, но и посредником быть не хочу!

Это была первая искренне возмущенная тирада Питера после того давнего случая с паромом. И Тони снова совершенно не понимал его претензий.

— Да с чего ты взял?

— С чего я взял? — Питер просто взвился на кровати, начав загибать пальцы: — Ты приставил ПЯТНИЦу его сторожить и мониторить показатели. У кого-нибудь другого она дежурила лично? Ты бросился к нему как только у тебя появилось хоть немного свободного времени, и потащил меня с собой чуть ли не силой, чтоб не оставаться с ним наедине. Его пускает в твою спальню по карточке, у рядового Мстителя, типа меня, такого доступа нет. Вы разговариваете друг с другом, будто других людей нет, а его любимые ириски возятся из русской глубинки за бешенные деньги!

Тони слушал перечисление всех этих фактов, и его тянуло широко улыбнуться в ответ. Наблюдения Питера действительно имели место, но говорили больше о симпатии ПЯТНИЦы, чем самого Тони.

— В общем, я ничего не имею против, он сильный, умный и… красивый, — судя по тону, Питер себя таковым не считал. — Но давай как-то без меня? — в конце он уже не требовал, а просил.

— Дурачок, — с умилением проговорил Тони и обнял его, тесно прижимая к себе и целуя в висок. — Если бы у нас с Барнсом была ответная симпатия, поверь мне, дуэнья нам бы не понадобилась. Ты ошибся с объектом претензий.

— Правда? — спросил Питер с такой надеждой, что на Тони в очередной раз навалилось чувство вины размером с Эверест.

— Конечно, — подтвердил он, осторожно поглаживая Питера по спине. — И в каком месте он красивый? Вот рука у него это да, шедевр. Не мог же я упустить случай рассмотреть начинку получше?

Питер расслабился поначалу, а потом снова напрягся в его объятьях.

— Прости, я как всегда все неправильно понял, — сказал он вроде бы правильные слова, осторожно, но твердо высвобождаясь, что говорило о том, что на самом деле он так не думает.

— А ты хотел бы доступ в мою спальню? — игриво поинтересовался Тони, за что, очень бережно со стороны Питера, шутливо получил по голове подушкой. — Нет, серьезно, ты и по приглашению идти не хотел! — еще один шлепок подушкой. — Ах, ты!

Схватив вторую подушку, Тони двинулся в наступление: ему, в отличие от Питера, не приходилось сдерживать силу, поэтому он очень быстро одержал верх и прижал Питера к кровати. То есть «прижал» вряд ли было верным термином, скорее, Питер позволил ему это. И не просто позволил, а лежал неподвижно, и смотрел, и дышал ртом, и выглядел при этом так соблазнительно и доверчиво, что, казалось, нужно было всего лишь опустить голову чуть ниже… и можно будет поцеловать его. Губы выглядели влажными, глаза блестели в свете ночника, и Тони задохнулся от того, каким же красивым и доступным для него был Питер, ждущий от него каких-либо действий.

Упрекая себя за то, что довел до такой неловкой ситуации, Тони перекатился на свою сторону кровати, подпихнув предварительно подушку, которой дрался, себе под голову.

Питер огорченно вздохнул, этим дав понять, что не собирается больше скрывать тот факт, что вовсе был бы не против, если бы Тони его поцеловал. Это поставило того в очень неустойчивое положение: любое его решение могло обернутся полным хаосом в их отношениях.

— Все равно из меня так себе конспиратор, — Питер вздохнул еще раз и повернулся на бок, лицом к Тони. — Ты, наверное, должен что-то сказать?

— Например? — Тони усиленно рассматривал потолок, почти теряющийся в полумраке комнаты, лишь бы не смотреть на него.

— Не знаю, — искренне признался Питер. — Что-то типа: прости, я не заинтересован.

Тони только хмыкнул в ответ: проблема была в том, что он как раз был заинтересован. Очень заинтересован. И пока совершенно не знал, что с этим делать.

— Эх, паучок, — Тони еле подавил в себе желание погладить Питера по щеке: боялся, что не остановится. Момент, чтобы обсудить двойственность их с Питером отношений, был удачнее не придумаешь, но… Тони струсил. Опять. — Давай обсудим это после того как разберемся с Думом?

— Х-м, — Питер неуловимо знакомым слегка удивленным жестом приподнял бровь. — Ты точно хорошо подумал? Я бы предпочел услышать свой отказ сейчас и перестать беспокоиться.

— Паучок, — предостерегающе простонал Тони. — Я очень хорошо подумал и хочу подумать еще.

— Оу, — видимо, до Питера дошло, что, возможно, речь об отказе и не идет. — Хорошо, договорились, — поспешно добавил он

Он смущенно натянул на себя одеяло и не очень умело притворялся дремлющим до тех пор, пока Тони не закончил с материалами и не забрался под свое одеяло. Тогда, подождав для верности минут десять, за которые Тони так и не удалось уснуть, Питер перекатился ему под бок и положил руку на талию, прижимаясь щекой к плечу. Стало очень уютно, и они оба вскоре после этого провалились в сон.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Тони проснулся будто по щелчку пальцев. Возле его кровати стоял Стрэндж и с легкой тревогой всматривался ему в лицо.

— День, который начинается так, не может быть хорошим, — Тони сел на кровати и оглушительно зевнул.

— И тебе доброго утра, — каким-то особенно насмешливым тоном поприветствовал его док. — Все уже в сборе, послали меня тебя разбудить.

— Нашли самого подходящего гонца, — хмыкнул Тони, спуская ноги на пол и подцепляя с полочки в изголовье кровати свои очки. — Хорошо, я сейчас приму ду…

В этот момент Стрэндж дернул его на себя и грубо втолкнул его в свой портал. Тони, как был: в пижамных штанах в маленьких железных человечков и изношенной до мягкости футболке оказался на кухне, где было даже как-то тесно от обилия людей и не совсем людей.

Тони обвел взглядом помещение, отметив для себя наличие Фьюри и Марии Хилл; всех Мстителей, включая второе их командное членистоногое; Клинта, который не так часто появлялся в последнее время; и даже голограммы ПЯТНИЦы, улыбнувшейся Барнсу, занявшим свою извечную наблюдательную позицию в углу спустя те несколько минут, что нужны были ему, чтобы добраться с этажа Тони до кухни: «доброта» Стрэнджа на него не распространялась.

Питер, колдующий на пару с Роджерсом над туркой, будто почувствовав, что на него смотрят, обернулся через плечо и улыбнулся Тони через всю комнату.

Подозрительно покосившись на Тони (тот ему ответил вопросительно вздернутой бровью) Стрэндж уселся за один из столиков. Перед ним тут же материализовалась чашка с чаем. Тони свою чашку с кофе пришлось немного подождать, но это было и неплохо: судя по поведению дока, любимые сокомандники уже что-то придумали и сейчас Тони об этом узнает.

В этот момент его окатило внезапной догадкой: а что если его принудительно лишили воспоминаний, так сказать, для общего блага, даже не спросив? Тони попытался вспомнить тот разговор с Фьюри. Так, он взял планшет со стола, всмотрелся в формулу и, с помощью ПЯТНИЦы, сделал предварительные расчеты, как она должна работать, и понял, насколько все серьезно.

Слава великой утренней кофеварке, воспоминания были на месте. Зато вчерашний вечер запомнился подозрительно нечетко.

— Стив, — чуть громче обычного сказал Тони. Роджерс споткнулся посредине слова и явно напрягся, но отзываться не стал.

— Стивен, я попрошу, — чуть раздраженно проговорил Стрэндж. — Или по фамилии.

— Итак, Стив, ты же не лазил по моим мозгам без разрешения? — на удачу поинтересовался Тони, проигнорировав его просьбу.

— Нет, конечно, — пожал плечами тот. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Выглядел он естественно, да и понятливая ПЯТНИЦа вывела на стекла его показатели: Стрэндж определенно не врал, но паранойю Тони это не успокоило. Чутья, как у паучка, у него не было, но интуиция подсказывала, что что-то тут нечисто.

— Тони, — Наташа только начала говорить, а уже стало понятно, что именно ее выбрали вестником плохих новостей. — Ты же понимаешь, что тебе придется осуществлять информационную поддержку группы захвата из базы? Так как ты — цель номер один, то тебе небезопасно соваться в лаборатории доктора Дума.

— Вот те новости, — недоуменно моргнул Тони. — Я думал, что мы будем ловить на живца, то есть на меня. Как мы иначе собираемся определить местонахождение лабораторий?

— Иванов вчера посадил по маячку как на беспилотник, так и на карманного телепата Дума, так что такой подвиг не понадобится, — пояснила Наташа.

— А как можно быть уверенными, что Дум не перевербовал Василия на свою сторону? Или что он изначально там не был, ведь раньше на базу ни у кого не получалось проникнуть?

— Я осторожно проверил его, когда стирал формулу, — пояснил Стрэндж.

Тони задохнулся от возмущения: и после этого у него еще спрашивают, почему он не хочет никого пускать в свою голову. Как раз для того, чтобы кто-нибудь «осторожно» не вызнал все его секреты!

— И я с ним говорила вчера, — спокойным, но почему-то ледянящим нервы тоном проговорила Наташа, и интуитивно стало понятно: если бы Иванов что-то скрывал, они бы это уже знали. — Уже завтра они с женой станут обладателями маленького чистого домика в каком-нибудь тихом месте. Согласитесь, он нам очень помог и заслужил спокойную старость.

В этот момент Тони испытал неуловимое чувство, будто он знал что-то, что не знали остальные по этому поводу, но никак не мог уловить нужную мысль за хвост.

— Хотелось бы, чтобы все тут уяснили: Дум обладает огромным массивом технологий и огромнейшим же влиянием. Нам нельзя с ним воевать, операцию нужно провести тихо, — вклинился в их обсуждение Фьюри. — Наш вариант плана: переместиться малой группой, усыпить охрану, аккуратно вывести из строя думботов, уничтожить аппарат.

— «Звезду смерти», — поправил его Тони.

— Наш вариант аналогичен, — кивнула Наташа.

— Ваш? — сощурился Тони.

Брюс за спиной Наташи развел руками, Роджерс кивнул.

— Поддерживаю, — мрачно поддержал их Барнс из своего угла. — И, прежде чем мне скажут, что я также должен остаться на базе, потому что вчера мне пропороли брюхо, скажу, что я так и собирался.

— Что-то Белоснежка сегодня излишне многословен, — Тони посмотрел на Барнса с подозрением: еще ни разу не было такого случая, чтобы тот добровольно пропустил вылазку.

— Уверен, что мне и тут не будет скучно, — оскалился тот. — Пока что Дум был на шаг впереди всех наших выдающихся умов.

Тони чуть ли не зубами заскрипел от досады: умел Барнс выбрать самое больное место!

— Действительно, — вынужденно согласился с ним Тони, — сомневаюсь, что в ваши «светлые» головы пришли действительно стоящие идеи.

— И тебя, Жестянка, тоже, — подал голос Скотт. — Так что не зря мы тут собрались.

— Начинать в любом случае стоит с портала…

Эта фраза стала началом конца: давно уже Мстители не спорили так горячо ни о чем. Каждый считал нужным высказаться, а Тони молча пил кофе, размышляя о том, что, чтобы они сейчас не придумали, Дум это учел и подготовился. Их действия должны быть нелогичными и неразумными, тогда план может сработать.

Не нравилось ему все происходящее. Судя по тому, как вздыхал Питер, которому ПЯТНИЦа уступила свое место, тому тоже не нравилось, и шум здесь бы вовсе не при чем.

План, на первый взгляд, был идеальным. Маячки все еще работали, более точное расположение помогут уточнить спутники и с десяток микроскопических ботов, запущенных Тони. Предполагалось, что команда переместится порталом, выведет из строя при помощи иллюзии и усыпит охранников-людей, поставит электромагнитный щит, чтобы думботы не могли передать никаких сведений и уменьшат их. Останется сущая мелочь: поставить подпространственную бомбу на «Звезду смерти», выкинуть ее порталом в космос и вернуться назад без потерь.

План был настолько идеальным, что Тони даже не смог ни к чему придраться. Планы B и С тоже были неплохи, если не считать того факта, что ни один из них не включал в себя участие Тони. А тот вовсе не собирался пропускать веселье.

Стало еще более шумно, когда стали обсуждать состав группы. Понятно было, что Ванда, Стрэндж и Скотт участвуют в любом случае, но кроме магии и техномагии требовалась еще и сила с мозгами, и каждый член команды претендовал на это место, не считая не потерявшего разумности Брюса, Барнса, взявшего самоотвод ранее, и Тони, который все же попытался указать сокомандникам на то, что если они считают, что все пройдет без проблем, тогда почему они не хотят, чтобы в операции участвовал Железный человек? Его даже слушать не стали, остановившись на том, что стоит исключить любую вероятность неудачи.

Тони раздраженно откусил сразу половину тоста с арахисовой пастой: он и не заметил, как кто-то поставил ему под локоть тарелку с ними. Будь все по-старому, они бы с Роджерсом быстро порешали насчет состава группы, и пресекли бы все споры на корню. Но увы, они все так долго были разобщены, все еще не очень доверяли бойцам с «другой» стороны, что обсуждение грозило затянуться.

— Хватит! — четко, но негромко сказал Тони и, на удивление, все затихли, ожидая его решения. Скрепя сердце, он произнес, хоть и не хотел этого делать, но он пообещал себе, что больше не будет оберегать Питера в ущерб миссиям: — Наташа и паучок, раз наша задача свести шум к минимуму.

Выбор был очевиден: у Наташи большой опыт проведения операций без сучка без задоринки, Стрэндж с Питером неплохая, слаженная команда, и Питер не будет перетягивать одеяло на себя, как это сделал бы Роджерс.

— Я остаюсь, — Питер ответил на изумленно округленные глаза Тони упрямым взглядом: — Я поддерживаю позицию Баки, что тут моя помощь больше будет нужна.

А еще он явно не хотел оставлять Тони под охраной Барнса, ревнивец мелкий!

— Тогда Бартон с Роджерсом вместо паучка, — все же довольный тем, что Питер не будет подвергать себя риску, решил Тони.

— Эй, ты только что приравнял нас двоих к одному пацану! — возмутился Клинт.

Тони фыркнул в ответ, ободряюще улыбнувшись порозовевшему Питеру.

— Мне потребуется двое суток на подготовку порталов, — предупредил их Стрэндж.

— Отлично, я как раз успею точно вычислить местонахождение «Звезды смерти». — Тони прикинул сроки. Еще, в принципе, успевает доделать парочку прототипов… Раз ближайшее время он все равно под домашним арестом: его точно не выпустят из дома, пока, хотя бы временно, проблема не будет решена: Дум точно спроектирует аналог, но он и этот аппарат собирал десятилетиями, так что это даст им определенную передышку, а формула без машины Думу без надобности, а убийства или пытки из мести он, благодарение всему сущему, не признавал.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

На удивление, присутствие Барнса в мастерской было практически незаметным. К тому же его помощь в некоторых моментах, требующих физической силы, оказалось очень кстати.

— Итак, у вас с ПЯТНИЦей уже было? — поддел его Тони, проверяя расчеты: было бы обидно проколоться еще на стадии разведки.

— А она тебе все рассказывает что ли? — без удивления уточнил Барнс, ни капельки не смущаясь.

Тони даже не нашелся, что сказать: маловероятно, что тот не понял вопрос, но даже предположений, как это происходило, у него не было.

— Мне нужен был материал для сравнения, — виновато донеслось с потолка.

— Во-первых, у тебя такого материала полный интернет, а во-вторых, тебе не кажется в таком разрезе странным, что ты сравниваешь его со мной?

— Возможно, сэр. Я уничтожу записи, — согласилась ПЯТНИЦа.

Вздохнув, Тони продолжил работать: вот уж не думал, что с ИИ придется проводить беседу насчет секса.

— Со мной не стирай, — после паузы тихо сказал Барнс. И, может быть, это показалось Тони, но его тон был не таким жестким, как обычно.

— Ты передернул на ПЯТНИЦу? — Тони усмехнулся и укоризненно покачал головой. — Все же вынужден признать: я даже не представляю, как должен к этому относиться.

— Чем это отличается от дрочки на Наташу, Ванду или на того же мелкого?

Тони усилием воли сдержал резкую реакцию на упоминание Питера: непонятно, это был уже намек на то, что Барнс в курсе их переписки, или же Барнс еще только что-то подозревает и проверяет?

— А что, ты его задницу видел? — как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил тот, и по его лицу стало понятно, что он просто попал пальцем в небо.

— Предпочту сделать вид, что не слышал этого, — рассмеялся Тони и подцепил со стола завибрировавший телефон.

Питер, будто бы почувствовав, что говорят о нем, написал сразу двум ипостасям Тони. Тот какое-то время раздумывал, какое сообщение прочитать раньше: странно бы было, если бы и он и Механик ответили одновременно. Решив, что ему Питер мог написать что-то важное, Тони уверенно нажал на иконку, хотя руки так и тянулись посмотреть, что там пришло Механику.

 _«Могу я подменить Баки на посту твоего охранника после обеда?»_ , — высветилось на экране.

Закатив глаза — эти люди серьезно перегибали со своими опасениями на его счет — Тони написал короткое «конечно» и сообщил об этом Барнсу. Тот только кивнул и снова замолк, сливаясь с окружением, что в его случае было несложно: он явно чувствовал себя своим в этом серо-черном мире рая любого инженера. Тони же погрузился в раздумья о том, что вчера дал паучку слишком много надежды на хороший исход. Это могло плохо закончится, если окончательное решение будет все же не в его пользу.

Не выдержав, он полез в телефон и прочитал сообщение для Механика, рассудив, что раз уже прошло полчаса, связать их между собой теперь будет сложновато.

 

_«Господин Механик, доброе утро._

_У меня есть к вам очень важная просьба. Напишите мне, когда сможете.»_

 

**☆’.･.･: 8 ’.･.･: ☆**

 

У Питера получилось заинтересовать Тони настолько, что он отошел в другой конец мастерской и, устроившись на одном из столов, напечатал ответ.

 

**«Здравствуй, Питер.**

**Заинтриговал своим запросом.»**

_«Вы только ничего не подумайте, сэр, я вовсе не против вашей анонимности._

_Но мне это нужно. Надеюсь, Вы поймете._

_Я хотел бы, чтобы мы с Вами встретились.»_

 

Сказать, что Тони был удивлен, не сказать ничего: он считал, что излишне поощрил Питера, а тот… Собирался назначить свидание другому человеку?!

 

_«Я завяжу глаза или даже надену глухую маску. Вы тоже можете это сделать. Мне очень надо, сэр!»_

**«Это немного внезапно, ты не находишь?**

**Что-то случилось?»**

 

Состояние Питера тревожило Тони. Сегодня он отказался от миссии. Добивался «справедливого отношения» уже довольно долгое время, но стоило признать его полноценным Мстителем, как он пошел на попятную. И эта его просьба еще, было в ней что-то странное: не на том они еще были уровне доверия, чтобы проводить совместное… совместную… кажется, это называется «сессия».

 

_«Можно даже что-то простое. Никакого секса, например, только порка. Пожалуйста!»_

 

Явно было что-то, что заставило Питера пропустить довольно крупный кусок развития их отношений и сразу перепрыгнуть на то, что должно было стать, в случае, если бы они не были знакомы до этого, закономерным итогом их длительного общения.

 

_«Я понимаю, сэр, Вы думаете, что я прошу слишком рано, но_

_честно говоря_

_мне кажется, что я знаю Вас всю жизнь»_

**«Это, конечно, все приятно слышать, но ты не ответил на мой вопрос.»**

_«Простите, Господин Механик_

_Я просто не знаю, что отвечать_  
_Кое-что однозначно случилось_  
_Но я пока ничего не понимаю, но только мысль о том, как все может обернутся, делает меня счастливым_

_Поэтому и решил разобраться_

_хотя бы в том, нужно ли мне все, что у меня с Вами, в реальности»_

 

Тони не знал, что ему ответить. Разум показывал, что Питер сможет узнать его по дыханию, звуку сердца, запаху, голосу… Если бы было достаточно просто завязать ему глаза, то можно было бы и попробовать, но очевидно — этого недостаточно. Впрочем, если в музыку вклинить звуки биения сердца животных, и нейтрализовать запах, и встроить в маску, которую наденет он сам, модулятор голоса…

— Старк, ты норм? Что-то ты побледнел, — будто через толщу воды, услышал Тони голос Барнса.

— А? Что? — встрепенулся он. — Я в порядке, все хорошо.

— Ну как знаешь.

Тони вернулся к своим мыслям насчет их с Питером встречи. На самом деле ему тоже было интересно, поднимется ли в реальности у него на Питера рука: все же он никогда и никого не порол. Интересно, как тот собирается объяснять непробиваемость собственного зада?

 

**«Ты же не забыл, что ты первый, с кем я все это пробую?**

**Может получится откровенно так себе, не хотелось бы все испортить.»**

_«Уверен, сэр, что Вы не испортите.»_

**«Дай подумать хотя бы денек.»**

_«Конечно_

_спасибо,_

_а если да, мы можем организовать это в ближайшие дни?»_

 

Оставалось только позавидовать подобной настойчивости. Тони только диву давался, каким смелым и напористым становился паучок в такие моменты. Почему-то это происходило только с Механиком, со всеми остальными людьми, включая Тони, Питер был намного менее решительным.

 

**«Я же сказал, что подумаю.**

**Помнишь, что я тебе обещал за повторение вопросов, на которые уже был дан ответ?»**

_«Ох, что накажете меня, сэр.»_

**«Именно.»**

_«На всякий случай, после вчерашнего я все еще чувствую дискомфорт_

_ну там, внутри»_

**«Это ты мне говоришь, чтобы я тебя пожалел?»**

_«Нет, что Вы, сэр. Скорее, на тот случай, чтобы мои страдания не оказались незапланированными.»_

 

Тони одобрительно хмыкнул себе под нос: резонное замечание. Отношение Питера ко всему, что они делали, вообще было довольно здоровым, если можно так назвать вдумчивый подход ко всем этим бдсм-премудростям.

— ПЯТНИЦа, — тихонько позвал он, чувствуя на себе изучающий взгляд Барнса. — Займи Белоснежку чем-нибудь, а то он пялится, невозможно сосредоточиться.

Пока та отвлекала на себя внимание его добровольного тюремщика, Тони пытался придумать что-нибудь занятное. Что-нибудь, что могло бы Питеру понравится как раз в том извращенном мазохистском стиле, чтобы аккурат хватило для получения удовольствия. Желательно, чтобы самого Тони это не сильно шокировало. Что же придумать? Воск? Зажимы на мошонку? Грузики на соски?

 

**«У меня есть одна интересная мысль, но тебе нужно будет подготовиться.**

**Как ты относишься к электричеству?»**

_«Воу-воу-воу, Господин Механик!_

_Как вы умудряетесь предложить мне именно то, чего мне очень хочется, но чего я боюсь?»_

**«Думаю, у нас с тобой своя, извращенческая ноосфера)**

**Раз я не положил тебе в коробку ничего подходящего, придется сходить в строительный магазин, я сброшу ссылки и простенькую схему электрогенератора. Осилишь?»**

_«Я, конечно, не механик, сэр, но должен.»_

**«Если стесняешься, можешь смело раздербанить любую детскую игрушку на батарейках типа операции, если дома есть.»**

_«Думаю, я найду все необходимое в наших мастерских, но за совет спасибо.»_

**«А теперь иди предвкушай, а то я немного занят. Вечером напишу.»**

 

Если, конечно, Барнс опять не заявится своей внушительной персоной и не испортит все веселье. Что ж, придется дрочить как подросток, в ванной. Впрочем, во времена его юности у Тони не было настолько впечатляющего джакузи, как сейчас, так что вариант не так уж и плох. И уж точно никто не полезет в ванную, чтобы капать ему на мозги.

В ответ прилетел смайл с воздушным поцелуем, заставивший Тони ревниво поджать губы: Питер же не думает, что ему удастся крутить роман с ними обоими? То есть с ним одним, но в двух лицах. Тьфу, как божество какое-то. Тони двуликий: одно лицо — сладострастца и содомита, другое — подлеца и предателя. М-да, это уже и не божество, а монстр. Каким Тони, морочащий бедному парню голову, без сомнения и является.

Отправив Питеру схему, Тони вернулся к работе: маячки маячками, но они указывали на местонахождение нужного им аппарата лишь условно, а нужно было с точностью до полуметра.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Пришедший после обеда Питер был еще тише, чем Барнс. Он устроился за защитным экраном и что-то там тихонько мастерил, то и дело сверяясь с экраном планшета. То есть, конечно же, Тони прекрасно знал, что именно, поэтому старался обходить Питера по дуге. Он и сам прикидывал модулятор голоса и какое-нибудь устройство или вещество, которое не позволит Питеру определить его по запаху.

Мелькнула веселая мысль спросить, чем же тот занят, и узнать, какую же отмазку он придумал на этот счет, но Тони и сам мог придумать с десяток вариантов, поэтому решил не заставлять паучка нервничать.

— Тони, ты так легко согласился с тем, чтобы остаться на базе. Может, поделишься планом? — вдруг подал голос Питер и хитро на него посмотрел.

Стоило признать, что Тони заметил его старания по выбору наиболее соблазнительного наряда, что в его воображении сводилось к джинсам по размеру и рубашке вместо футболки. Увы, но наиболее эротично его задница по-прежнему выглядела в костюме паука, поэтому Тони не впечатлился, хоть и порадовался, что Питер больше не выглядит как попрошайка.

— Никакого плана, — весело проговорил Тони. — Я послушно буду сидеть на базе, выполню все, что обещал, и попытаюсь предусмотреть все риски, что мне придут в голову. И все.

— И все? — повторил за ним Питер. — То есть как? Вообще никакого плана? Ты остался просто так? — в его голосе слышалось разочарование.

— Конечно. Я же член команды и должен соглашаться с ее решениями, — он пожал плечами. — Но если вдруг окажется, что наш коллективный разум и разум аналитиков Щ.И.Т.а пасует перед интеллектом доктора Дума…

— Ты и вправду им восхищаешься, — проворчал Питер ревниво.

— Тс-с, — пригрозил ему пальцем Тони. — Итак, если Дум умнее вас всех, то он прекрасно знает, где я. И нам тут придется договариваться или драться. Очень кстати, что на базе со мной остается суперсолдат, человек, который умеет лазить по стенам и обладающий чутьем, сорок моделей брони Железного человека и, потенциально, крушащий Халк и парящий Сокол. Вижен без камня силы уже не такой могучий, но тоже сгодится. Но что бы там ни было, сначала я в любом случае попробую договориться.

Питер выглядел ошарашенным только что услышанным. Он уставился на Тони, время от времени недоуменно моргая.

— А ты не опасаешься, что я это кому-то разболтаю? — уточнил он, немного придя в себя.

— Удачи, — фыркнул Тони. — Я серьезно, иди рассказывай. Уверен, Наташа и Фьюри мне уже каждый с десяток вариантов ведения переговоров набросали.

— Но…

— Общей сложностью девятнадцать вариантов, босс, — прервала его ПЯТНИЦа.

— Я не собираюсь искать приключений, карапуз. — Тони решил больше не издеваться над Питером. — Опыт показывает, что они сами меня находят, так что нельзя оставаться без плана на случай наихудшего расклада.

— Но ты сам?..

— Ничего не буду делать, — кивнул Тони, — если тебя это успокоит, миникэп.

— Эй! — рассмеялся Питер. — И ни капельки мы не похожи!

Тони засмеялся вместе с ним, и от этого стало уютнее. Питер, все еще широко улыбаясь, уселся к нему на стол, избегая заглядывать на экран с предварительными схемами.

— Что делаешь? — спросил он, будто не видя, что его бедро буквально в дюйме от ладони Тони.

Он еще утром заметил, что теперь, когда он «думает», Питер ведет себя в его присутствии намного свободнее. Будто раньше ощущал скованность из-за того, что Тони не знает о его симпатии, и то, что он наконец-то в этом признался, стерло между ними последние границы.

— Секрет, — улыбнулся Тони и убрал руку, взяв с другого конца стола чашку с остывшим уже кофе, и глотнул из нее, прежде чем медленно закрыть вкладки на экране. — А ты что?

Он ожидал аналогичного ответа, но Питер вместо это вздохнул, посмотрел на Тони, отвел глаза, снова вздохнул, и в конце концов на грани слышимости произнес:

— Электростимулятор.

Тони закашлялся на середине глотка.

— Электрости… Нахрена? — он по максимуму искренне прикинулся непонимающим, настолько удивленный правдивым ответом, что ему практически не пришлось притворяться.

— Чтобы бить током, — на том же уровне слышимости пояснил Питер.

— В бою? — дал ему Тони последний шанс соскочить, но тот только помотал головой.

— Себя. Чтоб приятно было.

— Ниху… Ничего себе!

То есть это было действительно «ничего себе»! Тони даже и не ожидал настолько откровенного разговора. Питер до этого ничем не выдавал своего пристрастия к подобным вещам, трусики можно было бы отнести, скорее, к причудам, но его недавнее признание переводило ситуацию из общего немного неловкого разговора в очень личный. Теперь нужно было тщательно взвешивать каждое слово: доверие между ними все еще было довольно хрупким, и Тони ох как рисковал стать именно тем человеком, который, как он опасался, испортит Питеру психику на всю жизнь.

— Ты шокирован? — тот определенно старался не выдавать своего волнения, но уж слишком внимательными были краткие взгляды искоса.

— Для начала — пиздецки удивлен, — выдохнул Тони, бешено соображая, что ему сейчас делать.

— Я просто подумал, что информация о том, что я… наверное, немного… м-м-м… мазохист… она как бы… тебе понадобится, когда ты будешь думать… о нас.

В речи Питер было такое количество пауз, будто он очень сильно сомневался буквально на каждом слове.

— Немного мазохист? — усмехнулся Тони.

— М—м-м… может, не совсем немного. — Питер опустил голову, но тут же вздернул ее обратно и выпятил подбородок: — Ты не думай, что я намекаю, что хочу, чтобы ты меня порол или что-то в этом роде! — Теперь вместо пауз и заикания его речь все ускорялась. — Я не хочу, то есть, хочу, конечно, но если ты не хочешь… Я читал, что многие совмещают отношения и встречи с садистами или доминами. Но если ты будешь ревновать, то никаких таких встреч!

Тони опустошил чашку и пристально посмотрел на него.

— Ты и в самом деле считаешь, что, заведя себе молодого любовника… — Питер попытался что-то сказать, но Тони его окрикнул: — Молчи, я не закончил! — тот вздрогнул всем телом и послушно замолк. — Ты считаешь, что я не только не буду удовлетворять твои потребности, но и окажусь настолько эгоистичным, чтобы запретить делать это на стороне?

Давно Тони не видел Питера таким смущенным. Но раз уж решил поговорить откровенно, то должен осознать всю серьезность обсуждаемой ими темы.

— Конечно же нет, — снова активно замотал головой Питер. — Просто ревность… это чувство, которое невозможно контролировать.

— И у тебя уже есть кто-то на примете? — преодолев себя, спросил Тони, ожидая ответа.

— Вроде того, — виноватым голосом проговорил Питер. — Мы ни разу не виделись, он мне… дает всякие задания в интернете, а я выполняю.

— Типа трусиков? — продолжал прикидываться непонимающим Тони, выбрав самое невинное из всех их развлечений и, по совместительству, известное Тони как Тони, а не Механику.

— Типа трусиков, — с облегчением согласился Питер, и тут его прорвало: — Или порки линейкой по яйцам. Или громадной анальной пробки. Или написания строчек в наказание с вибратором вну…— Он испуганно замолк, будто до него только дошло, что он все это говорит вслух, и покраснел так, что, будь на нем паучий костюм, Питер бы с ним сливался по цвету. — Или вот… Электростимулятор.

— Звучит немного пугающе, не находишь?

Как же давно Тони хотел это сказать! Сколько раз он об этом думал и сколько раз жалел, что ему совершенно не с кем поделиться тем, насколько Питер с ним откровенен и насколько открыт любым экспериментам. Взять тот же ток. Да адекватный человек сто раз бы побоялся, да еще и делать игрушку самому, даже с учетом того, что имелась схема… Проверенная и дополненная ПЯТНИЦей, но Питер-то этого не знал!

— Возможно, немного, — с опаской ответил тот, поежившись. — Но все это время его задания были именно того уровня, который я мог выполнить. И… хотел выполнить.

— Ладно, — Тони сделал долгий выдох, как перед прыжком с вышки, — давай посмотрим, что можно сделать, чтобы ты себя не угробил. Вы оба — сумасшедшие.

— Боже мой, ты — лучший! — просиял Питер и повис у него на шее, целуя в щеку.

Это просто стало последней каплей. Тони, тихонько рыкнув, зафиксировал его подбородок ладонью и нежно поцеловал в губы, испытывая от этого нехитрого действия такое удовольствие и умиротворение, какого у него во время иного секса не бывало.

— Ух ты, — выдохнул Питер ему в рот и поцеловал в ответ.

Что-что, а целоваться он не умел категорически: Тони немедленно захотелось устроить ему мастер-класс. Такой вступительный, только основы… Часа на два, не больше.

Закончив пытаться его сожрать, Питер обнял его — неимоверно осторожно, но у Тони все равно дыхание сперло — и спрятал лицо у него на плече.

— Знаешь, для человека, увлекающегося всем тобой перечисленным, ты какой-то на удивление… — Зажатый? Неуверенный? Сомневающийся? — Скромный, — наконец прошептал верное слово Тони и привычно прижался к виску Питера губами.

А ведь он серьезно собирался «подумать». Что он творит вообще? Зачем дает надежду? Разве у них может быть хоть какое-то будущее?

Тоненький голосок в голове подсказывал: да, вполне себе может быть. Тони ему пессимистично отвечал: вряд ли.

Они устроились в кресле за столом, где до этого сидел Питер. Точнее, Питер как раз остался за спиной сидящего Тони, положив подбородок на сложенные у того на плече ладони.

— Постоянный ток или переменный? — уточнил Тони, будто не сам отправлял схему, которую сейчас с интересом разглядывал.

— Переменный. — То, что Питер сейчас — наверняка, глупо — улыбается, было слышно по его голосу.

Они еще пару минут поспорили по поводу технических мелочей, и даже привлекли ПЯТНИЦу для разрешения спора, когда Питер переместился из-за спины Тони и стал сбоку, бедром опираясь о столешницу.

— Я попросил о встрече, и он тоже обещал подумать, — он выделил голосом «он» так, чтобы не оставалось вопросов, о ком речь. — Но если ты против, я все отменю.

Тони усмехнулся: а ведь молодец, как славно переложил решение на чужие плечи.

— Еще чего, — хмыкнул он. — Мы с тобой не встречаемся, поэтому решать исключительно тебе, хочешь ли ты попробовать вот это, — он указал пальцем на полусобранный стимулятор, — на деле или же решишь, что это для тебя слишком. Но ключевым должно быть «для тебя». Давай не будем загадывать наперед: не оглядывайся на меня, живи здесь и сейчас, договорились?

Питер отвернулся, теребя полу футболки.

— Ты ничего не упростил, — жалующимся тоном проговорил он. — Я как не знал, что делать, так и не знаю.

— А кто, кроме тебя, должен знать? — Тони еле подавил желание развернуть его к себе, но решил, что это уж очень по-доминантски. — Только пообещай мне, что сообщишь место и время и возьмешь с собой Карен, если решишь идти.

— Да, конечно, — Питер несмело ему улыбнулся, — я же не самоубийца.

— В идеале его бы проверить, не маньяк ли какой, — добавил Тони, поняв, что, не знай он личность Механика, он бы не согласился так просто.

— То-они, — протестующе простонал Питер. — Мне кажется, если что, я справлюсь с любым маньяком.

— Я бы не был так уверен, — проворчал Тони, и заработал еще один, теперь — в скулу, поцелуй от Питера вместо ответа.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Вечер Тони предпочел провести в общей командной гостиной: эта передача его из рук в руки, как драгоценного груза, уже изрядно поднадоела. Он в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться! И о них всех, кстати, тоже. Пусть и через ПЯТНИЦу.

Тони целенаправленно занял единственное кресло, стоящее отдельно от остальных, в углу: ему не хотелось присоединяться к веселью, тем более что Питер вместе с Хэппи поехали за вещами в квартиру Паркеров, то есть единственный человек, чье общество сейчас Тони интересовало, на стихийно организованной вечеринке отсутствовал. Остальные занимались каждый своим делом. Сэм, Скотт и Клинт оккупировали бар. Роджерс с Брюсом играли в шахматы. Барнс с Виженом и ПЯТНИЦей собирали сложнейший пазл из практически неотличимых по цвету деталей из полупрозрачного пластика: Барнсу после нападения Дума пришлось немного изменить синаптические связи, и это несильно, но все же сказалось на мелкой моторике. Наташа, превосходно выглядящая в шикарном — надо будет похвалить выбор — красном платье, вместе с Марией, Пеппер и Вандой устроили себе мини-девичник в противоположном конце комнаты, и оттуда то и дело долетал их смех.

Он улыбнулся в ответ на улыбку посмотревшей в его сторону Пеппер, радуясь за нее: вернувшись из отпуска, она просто сияла. Давно было пора ее отпустить, только мучили друг друга, как бы не было грустно это признавать.

Виски Тони больше разглядывал, чем пил, зато очень пристально, и поэтому не сразу заметил, что он больше не один: в шаге от него опустился прямо на пол, скрестив свои бесконечные ноги, Роджерс. Близкое общение с Наташей и, в особенности, Брюсом немного его раскрепостило: раньше бы стул притащил.

— Серьезный разговор? — с ехидцей поинтересовался Тони.

— Просто разговор. Ты кажешься одиноким, — пожал плечами Роджерс. — И вообще в последнее время ты как-то больше задумчив или прячешься в мастерской. У тебя все в порядке?

Тони подавил вздох, вспомнив прежние времена, еще до того как Мстители раскололись на красно-золотых и звездно-полосатых. Тогда они со Стивом спокойно могли работать бок о бок, и Тони подтрунивал над ним из-за того, что тот плохо разбирался в технике, или мог спросить совета, когда собирался поступить не особо этично. Сейчас место человека, поступающего правильно и по справедливости в жизни Тони занял Питер, но нельзя же у него самого спрашивать совета по поводу их отношений?

— Влюбился, — на пробу закинул удочку Тони. — Представь себе, на старости лет завел себе краш одного со мной пола, и это немного странно.

Если бы он так внимательно не наблюдал за Роджерсом, то и не заметил бы, как тот молниеносно быстро бросил взгляд на Барнса. Это развеселило Тони: могли пройти десятилетия, могло многое произойти, но все равно первое, о чем подумает кэп — его Баки. Отношения с Роуди все же не были настолько близкими, хотя Тони не променял бы того и на сто Барнсов. Жаль только, что того нет рядом, когда он так нужен: пока Квилл и Гамора улетели в свадебное путешествие в галактику Пегас, Ракета и Дракс уговорили его попутешествовать с оставшейся частью Стражей. Они, видите ли, привыкли к человеку на корабле. А Тони, что ли, не привык?

— Нет, что ты, не буду же я отбивать парня у дочурки, — рассмеялся Тони и пояснил в ответ на непонимающий взгляд: — Присмотрись внимательнее к ПЯТНИЦе.

Хоть он и говорил это с иронией, впервые за все время понял, что, наверное, действительно воспринимает ее как свое детище, в отличие от тех же Дамми, Вижена или даже Альтрона: к тем он сразу так относился. С ПЯТНИЦей же Тони сначала общался по аналогии с ДЖАРВИСом, что было ошибкой. Если тот воспринимался и навсегда останется для Тони кем-то вроде наставника, взрослым и разумным, полным необидного сарказма и заботы, ПЯТНИЦа получилась озорной девчонкой, которой пришлось очень быстро вырасти. Как и самому Тони когда-то.

Роджерс выполнил предложенное: сначала внимательно изучил голограмму ПЯТНИЦы, которая держалась молодцом, не подсказывая Барнсу, хотя, конечно же, знала, какой из кусочков пазла подходит, перевел взгляд сначала на Тони, потом на Пеппер и неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Несмотря ни на что, ты хороший человек, — непонятным образом сделал вывод Роджерс.

Тони смешался: не то чтобы он не был согласен с прозвучавшим утверждением, но все было не настолько однозначно.

— Ты как считаешь, переписываться с кем-то от чужого имени, это поступок хорошего человека? — усмехнулся он, одним большим глотком допивая остатки виски в бокале.

ПЯТНИЦа высветила на очках значок пришедшего сообщения. Тони глянул на часы: Хэппи и Питер еще не вернулись на базу, то есть он пишет прямо из машины. Фыркнув, Тони поднялся на ноги.

— Не хочу отвлекать Барнса, проводишь меня до моей комнаты?

— Конечно.

Роджерс одним слитным движением поднялся и внезапно оказался рядом с Тони, уже сделавшим несколько шагов в сторону двери.

— А по поводу твоего вопроса… — задумчиво начал он. — Я думаю, что если ты не использовал во вред и не разглашал полученных сведений, и находишься со своим «кое-кем» в дружеских отношениях, он тебя поймет. Я бы понял.

Тони с удивлением осознал, что еще несколько недель назад обязательно сказал бы что-нибудь едкое по поводу кэпского «всепрощения» и того, что сам Тони бы тоже понял, признайся бы тот насчет его родителей. А сейчас не хотелось ничего говорить: из всех эмоций он ощущал только благодарность за поддержку. И, кажется, впервые с момента их ссоры, он мысленно назвал Роджерса по имени. Огромный скачок в их взаимоотношениях, ведь они до сих пор спорили по любому поводу, спорили до посинения, и если бы не Барнс, работающий своеобразным буфером между ними, они бы давным давно друг друга поубивали.

Так как Тони не стал развивать тему, несколько минут они шли молча и молча же ждали лифт.

— Один вопрос насчет Баки, — с опаской и надеждой одновременно проговорил Роджерс.

— Нет, мы с ним не трахаемся, хотя я с удовольствием отхлестал его ремнем по спине.

А еще плеткой и ротанговой тростью, но это не имело никакого отношения к текущей беседе.

Роджерс дернул кадыком, и у него умилительно покраснели кончики ушей. И если раньше это выглядело органично, учитывая тот факт, что выглядел он тогда — если, конечно, не смотреть в глаза слишком внимательно — лет на двадцать с небольшим хвостиком, то теперь, заматеревшему и обросшему, это внезапное смущение придавало карикатурности.

— Это либо слишком много информации, либо слишком мало, но если все было, чем бы это ни было, с его согласия и к обоюдному удовольствию… — сдавленно пробормотал Роджерс и помотал головой. — Господи, Тони! Я, ничего не хочу об этом знать, чем бы и для чего бы вы этим чем-то ни занимались. Пожалуй, запишусь к доктору Стрэнджу, чтобы удалил это из моей головы. Но вообще-то, — в его голос вернулась озабоченность, — я другое хотел спросить. Баки увлечен этой твоей программой, и хотя меня это немного пугает, но… Раз уж она разумна и эмоциональна, ты не собираешься сделать ей… э-э-э, тело?

— А зачем? — пожал плечами развеселившийся от его предыдущей тирады Тони. — Ты же видел Барнса, он горяч: любая или любой окажутся в его койке быстрее, чем он закончит потягиваться. Да, он симпатизирует ПЯТНИЦе, и не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что не придушит ее случайно во сне, если она дернется или кашлянет. И не пристрелит. И не сломает. И ПЯТНИЦа это понимает, как и то, что она, как бы мне ни хотелось обратного, все же искусственный интеллект, пусть и гениальный.

— Мистер Барнс тоже это прекрасно осознает, мистер Роджерс, — послышался голос с потолка. — Полагаю, голографической проекции мне пока вполне достаточно. На данный момент мировое законодательство не приветствует создание андроидов. Надеюсь, к тому времени, когда нам это понадобится, мистер Старк и мисс Поттс добьются поправок, регламентирующих действия роботизированных искусственных интеллектов. Если вам это интересно, я могла бы сформировать для вас выдержку…

Наконец справившись со смехом — Роджерс слишком забавно подпрыгнул, когда заговорила ПЯТНИЦа, — Тони свернул в свое крыло и прервал ее:

— Милая, Стиву очень интересно, пришли ему, пожалуйста, материалы на почту.

— Уже отправила, сэр, — отрапортовала ПЯТНИЦа и умолкла.

— Вообще-то мне действительно интересно, — мягко улыбнулся Роджерс. — Нужно же понимать, какие у Баки шансы повести кого-нибудь к алтарю.

— Не в ближайшие лет пятьдесят точно, — хмыкнул Тони. — Разве что не ПЯТНИЦу. Или это был эвфемизм?

— Боже, как же мне этого не хватало, — ни капли не обиделся на его ерничанье Роджерс. — Я посижу тут на диване, пока Баки не заступит на ночь?

Тони резко остановился.

— Я рассчитывал, что ты вернешься на вечеринку.

— Не думаю, что оставлять тебя одного — хорошая идея. Дум, говорят, недавно похитил человека с базы, так что…

— Стив, — на этот раз Тони воспользовался именем нарочно, — у меня была тяжелая неделя, и я, скажу честно, собираюсь пойти в свою спальню и основательно подрочить. Так, чтоб яйца дымились. Возможно, посмотреть порно. И мне совершенно не нужен никакой супер, — он ткнул пальцем Роджерсу в центр груди, — через стенку. Не потому что я опасаюсь за звукоизоляцию, с ней все в порядке, да и мне похрен, даже если ты все будешь слышать. Просто дайте мне час гребаного одиночества без присутствия в трех метрах ничьей сочувствующей рожи, чтобы я привел нервы в порядок. Ничего со мной за это время не случится. Уяснил?

Роджерс недовольно нахмурил лоб, но кивнул.

— Пообещай мне, что не будешь делать глупостей… — сказал он после недолгой паузы. — На всякий случай.

— Обещаю не звонить Думу и не торговать свой тушкой, — закатил глаза Тони. — Этого достаточно?

— Тони, я серьезно.

— И я серьезней некуда, — парировал он, разминая шею: неделька действительно выдалась та еще. — Шел бы ты доигрывать партию, а?

Роджерс усмехнулся, что-то доставая из кармана. Приглядевшись, Тони увидел «черепашку» и усмехнулся: а ведь наверняка соврал насчет того, что сломал устройство, ему просто нужно было два одновременно.

— Ладно, одни обнимашки — и ты уходишь.

Роджерс аккуратно сжал его своими ручищами, и Тони почувствовал, наконец-то, что часть груза, лежащего у него на плечах, исчезла. Даже дышать стало легче.

 

**☆’.･.･: 9 ’.･.･: ☆**

 

_«Господин Механик, мне прямо не терпится попробовать, но мне еще минут двадцать ехать.»_

 

Тони глянул на часы: пятнадцать минут уже прошли. И, если уже придираться к словам, они уже попробовали, когда закончили собирать электростимулятор. Тони даже на себе попробовал и вынужден был признать, что ощущения неоднозначные: с одной стороны, не так уж и приятно, а с другой — будоражило и щекотало нервы. Вряд ли он бы смог полноценно возбудиться только от воздействия током, но в этом отношении у них с Питером были разные подходы.

 

**«Можем пока побеседовать.**

**Ты с таким энтузиазмом взялся за эту идею. Уже сталкивался с чем-то подобным?»**

_«Можно и так сказать, сэр._

_Я, кстати, уже приехал. сейчас только коробки поднимем наверх и я свободен.»_

 

Питер очень разумно не стал вдаваться в подробности: очень сложно было бы придумать не вызывающий вопросов аналог закоротившего костюма.

 

**«Отлично, тогда я пока в душ. Напиши, как освободишься.»**

 

— ПЯТНИЦа, не смей больше пускать Барнса по пропуску, если нет прямой необходимости, хорошо? — предупредил он.

Из ванной Тони вышел в смешанных чувствах: на него накатило невероятно сильное дежавю. Это было нелогично: если бы кто-то действительно что-то исправлял в его памяти, то формулу или что-то такое же ценное, а не фантазии о Питере и его податливой упругой дырке.

Питер, очевидно, освободился: вместо следующего сообщения он прислал фото своего возбужденного члена, обтянутого красным кружевом.

Тони с удовольствием рассмотрел фотографию во всех подробностях. Казалось бы, у него было уже несколько десятков таких изображений, но они все никак не надоедали.

 

_«Я тут немного разогрелся, сэр._

_Надеюсь, Вы не против.»_

 

Присланное дальше фото демонстрировало порозовевшие от порки ягодицы и спущенные до складочек под ними трусики.

 

**«Занимаешься самоуправством? Нехорошо!»**

_«Простите, я подумал, что Вам будет приятно посмотреть, сэр.»_

**«Почему же, мне приятно.**

**Хочу повторения с демонстрацией.»**

_«Ох. Еще раз?»_

**«Конечно.»**

_«Боюсь, я не выдержу и кончу.»_

**«У тебя есть силиконовое кольцо для этого.»**

 

Питер не стал отвечать, вместо этого на голографическом экране высветилась его оттопыренная задница, обработанная, пожалуй, чуть сильнее, чем Тони ожидал. На покрывале рядом валялась шлепалка. Видимо, ею тот себя и порол.

 

_«Я не знаю, сколько я раз себя шлепнул, пока Вас ждал.»_

 

— Плохой мальчик, — усмехнулся Тони, но, конечно, не стал писать такие пошлые банальности.

 

**«Давай остановимся на двадцати.»**

 

— Хорошо, сэр, — выдохнул Питер и поднял паддл.

Звонкий шлепок разнесся по комнате, вслед за этим тихий вскрик. Следующие несколько ударов он выдержал без звука, хотя Тони видел, что те оставили после себя четкие краснеющие следы, значит, паучок себя не жалел. Это стало понятно к концу первого десятка: к этому времени Питер безостановочно стонал, и это было так эротично, что член Тони сразу же отреагировал, не в силах остаться равнодушным к этой округлой заднице и возбуждающим стонам.

Каким-то чудом они преодолели те двадцать ударов, на которые договорились. Питеру помогло кольцо на члене, Тони же пришлось несколько раз щипать себя за бедро, чтобы не кончить, глядя на виляющего задом Питера, методично опускающего паддл на горящие ягодицы, а по окончании порки с жалобным мычанием натягивающего назад плотно сидящие трусики на болезненно-чувствительную кожу.

 

**«Теперь стимулятор. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты поискал у себя эрогенные зоны, кроме очевидных. Голову и грудь не трогай.»**

 

— Я сейчас весь одна сплошная эрогенная зона, — пожаловался Питер, осторожно усаживаясь на подушку. Стало видно, что трусики спереди уже вымокли от головки и ниже.

 

**«Можем на этом закончить.**

**То есть кто-то из нас (за)кончит, а кто-то пойдет спать неудовлетворенный и не попробовав ничего интересного.»**

 

— Нет-нет! — отчаянно выкрикнул Питер. — Сэр, не нужно таких мер! Я уже молчу.

 

**«Хорошо. Приступай.»**

 

Они не стали заморачиваться с корпусом. Непроводящая ток ручка, металлический стержень, провод, генератор тока, к которому это все подключалось.

Питер осторожно провел по голени и охнул, отдергивая руку. Тони затаил дыхание, наблюдая за ним. Питер тем временем приложил стержень к ступне и тихонько замычал, но стимулятор убирать не стал, вытерпев еще несколько секунд.

— Ступни точно, — выдохнул он. — Такое чувство, что они напрямую связаны с членом.

 

**«Ожидаемо. Попробуй обратную сторону коленей.»**

 

— Умеете вы давать сложные задачи, — прошептал Питер, но все же попробовал.

С первого раза не получилось: он тут же отдернул руку. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он попробовал еще раз, на этот раз, видимо, морально подготовившись. Провел вверх, к подколенной впадине, и убрал стержень. То же самое проделал со второй ногой.

Они развлекались так минут десять, прикладывая стимулятор к различным местечкам на теле Питера: на первый раз разряды тока были совсем слабыми, но и их хватало, чтобы он тяжело дышал и хныкал от нетерпения, а его член натягивал ткань трусиков все сильнее.

— Можно я… вот тут… — спросил он, проводя своими длинными пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра, показывая, как собирается применить собранное им устройство.

 

**«Только осторожно.»**

 

— Я суперосторожен! — с легким возмущением заверил он и повторил, закусив губу от накатывающих ощущений, путь, пройденный пальцами, но теперь уже стимулятором: от колена до паха. — Он потрескивает тихонько, это так щекочет нервы, — поделился Питер с улыбкой.

За это Тони захотел привязать Питера, добавить оборотов и минимум час заставлять его выгибаться от ударов тока то в одном, то в другом чувствительном месте.

 

**«Можешь снять кольцо.»**

 

Питер просиял и, приспустив трусики, скатил ограничитель по члену, облегченно выдохнув и сжав тот у основания.

 

**«Убери руки. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил только от стимуляции током.»**

 

— Но я могу его куда угодно прикладывать, да? — Питер перевел взгляд с возбужденного члена на стержень и сглотнул.

 

**«Куда угодно, кроме члена.»**

 

То, что было дальше, что одним из самых искренних порно в жизни Тони. Питера так выгибало, так трясло от возбуждения, что его член дергался, как перед оргазмом. Но тот все не наступал: очевидно, стимуляции было недостаточно.

Тони уже хотел было дать отбой, когда Питер потянулся рукой к генератору.

— Нет! — встревоженно выкрикнул он, когда увидел, что Питер добавил оборотов: некритично, но намного больше, чем было до этого.

После этого не прошло и доли секунды, как Питер прислонил стержень к мошонке и нажал на кнопку на ручке, пускающую ток… И тут же кончил, выгибаясь на кровати и содрогаясь от удовольствия.

Тони, совершенно неожиданно для себя — тоже.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Все было готово, проверено и перепроверено минимум раз сто, но Тони все равно волновался: предчувствие его все никак не отпускало. Казалось, стоит ему пойти с группой — и все пройдет по плану. Но его никто, как цель Дума номер один, брать с собой не собирался. Однако он все равно надел поддоспешник и проверил работу наночастиц: все было в порядке. Костюм паучка, случись что — например, нападение Дума на базу без большей части Мстителей — тоже не подведет, и руку Барнса они нормально откалибровали.

— Обратный отсчет. До начала операции осталось пять минут, — ровным тоном проговорила ПЯТНИЦа.

— Если ты думаешь, что я не вижу, как ты красиво убрал с базы всех, кто тебя хорошо знает, то ты ошибаешься, — шепнула Наташа, в очередной раз проверяя сюрикены и кобуру на бедре.

— Если ты не заметила, я всего лишь заменил паучка на Стива и Клинта, — ответил ей Тони. — Остальную группу вы сформировали сами.

— Давай не будем делать вид, что не знаем, как это происходит, — хмыкнула Наташа. — Два слова одному, одно слово второму, статью в журнале третьему, надавить на чувство вины четвертому, вызвать ревность у пятого. Мы оба понимаем, как легко манипулировать людьми. Очень надеюсь, что у нас все получится, и тебе не нужно будет проворачивать какой-нибудь дебильный план, который сработает только из-за полного идиотизма участников.

— Никаких планов, — покачал головой Тони, перехватывая взгляд Брюса. Тот усмехнулся из своего угла и двумя пальцами показал «я слежу за тобой».

— Очень надеюсь, что так и останется, — вздохнула Наташа и подошла к Стрэнджу. — Ну что, док, пора размяться.

Тони стоял рядом с Питером и, не дыша, наблюдал за тем, как Стрэндж открывает портал в лабораторию, где они засекли расположение «Звезды смерти», запускает туда сначала Ванду, потом Скотта, потом всех остальных, и в итоге выходит сам.

Все шло по плану: Мстители тихонько переговаривались, выводя из строя сначала охрану, а потом и думботов. Оставалась самая малость: нацепить на устройство подпространственную бомбу, — когда связь оборвалась.

— Капитан? Вдова? Док? Кто-нибудь? — попытался связаться Тони, но связь отрубило.

Это не означало, что команда попала в ловушку, просто могли возникнуть непредвиденные обстоятельства. Главное было не нервничать. Они все бывалые, закаленные в боях люди, у них есть план B, и план С…

— Это ловушка, — сказал, как отрезал, Барнс.

Питер на ощупь нашел ладонь Тони и бережно сжал ее в своей.

Их частью плана B было ждать минимум час, прежде чем запускать микроботов на разведку, а Питер не особо умел ждать.

Накануне он пришел ночевать к Тони через час после того, как они закончили свой эксперимент с электричеством. От его еще влажных волос пахло травяным шампунем, и садился он все еще очень осторожно, несмотря на регенерацию, что встревожило Тони: слишком ярким было в памяти, как Питер выкручивает обороты генератора.

— ПЯТНИЦа, просканируй паучка, — приказал Тони и сделал вид, что изучает показатели протестующе стонущего Питера. На самом деле он давно это сделал, но все равно не успокоился.

— Тони, — Питер покраснел. — Ну не надо.

— Ты мне признался, что я тебе?..

— Нравишься, — шепотом закончил он за Тони.

— Попросил меня подумать, и рассказал, что ты практикуешь всякие небезопасные для здоровья вещи. И сейчас не даешь мне убедиться, что ты цел и невредим?

— Ну Тони, — снова простонал Питер. — Пожалуйста.

— Раздевайся, — Тони сложил руки на груди. — Я хочу убедиться лично.

— Раздеться? — Питер, наоборот, натянул на себя одеяло. — Не надо.

Тони набрал воздуха и долго выдыхал, потом помассировал переносицу и после всех этих манипуляций взял Питера за руку.

— Карапуз, а как ты представлял наши отношения без раздевания? — без капли сарказма уточнил Тони.

— Так одно дело раздеться для того самого, а другое — чтоб ты на меня посмотрел. В первом случае мы оба раздеты и, м-м-м, заняты, а во втором случае я, как идиот, раздеваюсь один. Это унизительно!

— А мне казалось, тебе нравится, когда…

— Боже мой, не надо, — Питер залился румянцем. — Вы же прекрасно понимаете, унижение унижению рознь. — От смущения он аж перешел на «вы», чего давненько не случалось. — Одно дело, когда вы говорите мне снять штаны, чтобы выпороть, а совсем другое — чтобы посмотреть, нет ли повреждений от стимулятора. Вам отчета ПЯТНИЦы недостаточно?

— Я понял, — кивнул Тони и потянул вверх футболку.

— Что ты делаешь? — испуганно поинтересовался Питер.

— Раздеваюсь, карапуз, раздеваюсь. Чтобы тебе было не так неудобно, — иронично пояснил Тони и стянул с себя пижамные штаны, оставшись в одних бокс-брифах.

Челюсть Питера оказалась где-то на полу. Его взгляд был настолько красноречив и жаден, что, не кончи Тони совсем недавно, он бы возбудился только от этого взгляда. И даже так член подавал признаки заинтересованности.

— Что же ты? — усмехнулся Тони. — Или мне еще нужно пообещать, что я тебя выпорю?

— Не-ет, — помотал головой Питер и медленно стащил сначала футболку, а потом и пижамные штаны, тоже оставшись в трусах.

Тони внимательно осмотрел видимые части тела, не обнаружил там ни покраснений, ни ран, ни чего-то еще странного, и положил ладони Питеру, которого колотило мелкой дрожью, на талию.

— Не так я представлял первый раз, когда ты увидишь меня голым, — прошептал тот, зажмуриваясь, когда Тони потащил с него трусы вниз.

Как тот и предполагал, вся смелость Питера, демонстрируемая им, пока он не видел «Господина Механика» куда-то испарялась, когда речь шла о Тони Старке.

— А как представлял? — спросил он, чтобы отвлечь Питера, а то уж больно нервничал.

— Можно я не буду рассказывать? — попросил тот, пока Тони его ощупывал.

Ягодицы, хотя уже не были покрасневшими, на ощупь просто горели огнем и, когда Тони провел ладонью по одной из них, Питер протяжно застонал и, оборвав себя на середине звука, закрыл рот ладонью.

— Я бы еще послушал. — Тони сжал в ладони вторую ягодицу, отводя ее в сторону, чтобы осмотреть мошонку, и с удовольствием замечая, что стояком Питера уже можно гвозди забивать.

— В моей фантазии ты меня шлепал. — Питер попытался натянуть трусы, но у него не получилось, потому что Тони продолжил разминать его безумно чувствительную — было понятно по частому дыханию и каплям выделяющейся на головке смазки — задницу.

— А потом? — Тони провел рукой по его члену.

— Потом ты мне о-о-о-отсасыва-а-ал, — протянул Питер, впиваясь пальцами в плечи Тони и кончая ему в руку.

— Уже не так смущающе? — весело поинтересовался Тони, наблюдая за тем, как Питер берет его ладонь в свои и принимается слизывать свою сперму.

— Теперь да, — Питер потянул за пояс его боксеров, освобождая член, который просто не мог не встать, когда этот бесстыдник сосал Тони пальцы.

Он развернул Питера к себе спиной и с удовольствием потерся о недавно выпоротые ягодицы. Чтобы кончить, этого было недостаточно, но у него не было такой цели: он помог одеться Питеру, и оделся сам, не обращая внимания на возбужденный член, натягивающий пижамные брюки.

Стоило им с Питером забраться под одеяло и выключить свет, как Тони почувствовал узкую горячую ладонь, накрывающую пах.

— Расскажи мне, куда ты лапы тянешь? — спросил Тони, толкаясь вверх.

— Дрочу тебе, — ответил осмелевший Питер.

Тони не стал ничего говорить: смущение паучка было даже милым. И логичным: тот считал Тони чуть ли не за божество, а тут они лежат вместе под одним одеялом, и можно приласкать без опасения, что прогонят; конечно же, Питер воспользовался этой возможностью.

Казалось бы, после этого тот должен был уснуть мертвым сном, но спал тот плохо: несколько раз за ночь подрывался, искал, как сейчас, ладонь Тони, до боли сжимал ее, бормотал что-то неразборчиво и снова затихал. И это, учитывая паучье чутье, настораживало.

— Они выберутся, — заверил он Питера. — Не в первый раз.

Началось томительное ожидание, которое Тони ненавидел больше всего на свете.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Дум на мелочи не разменивался: не прошло и получаса, как его скоростной самолет, до одури похожий на джет Мстителей, уже приземлялся на крышу базы под обстрелом половины железной семейки (остальные охраняли периметр), Сокола и самого Тони.

— Хвоста за ним нет, в джете он один, — сообщил Брюс из центра управления. — Зимний, Сокол и Человек-паук на позициях.

— Вам поступил вызов, босс, — отрапортовала ПЯТНИЦа. — Судя по шифрованию и прослеживаемому маршруту сигнала, звонит Виктор фон Дум.

— Я отвечу, — решил Тони, рассматривая джет, из которого никто не спешил выходить.

— Что ж, здравствуй, Энтони, — поприветствовал его приятный бархатистый голос.

— Здравствуй, Виктор, — в тон ему промурлыкал Тони. — Чем порадуешь?

— Да так мелочь, просто занятное видео, — лениво протянул Дум.

Перед Тони развернулся голографический экран. На присланном видео Мстители вели себя так, будто борются с кем-то или чем-то, но противника не было: чуть в стороне стояла Ванда, руки которой были окутаны облаком красных искр. У ее головы держал ладони тот самый телепат — Тони узнал по фотороботу, составленному Ивановым.

— Действительно, занятное видео, — согласился Тони, предельным напряжением воли выдерживая взятый тон. — Эти ребята-мутанты просто нечто. Но всегда можно найти того, кто сильнее даже самого сильного из них.

— Итак, ты убедился, что твои… друзья у меня. Я могу покинуть квинджет? — явно для проформы уточнил Дум.

— А до того тебе кто-то не давал? — хмыкнул Тони, не удержавшись от сарказма.

Человек, ступивший на крышу, выглядел неожиданно: никакой накидки с капюшоном и доспеха на все тело. От доспеха осталась только металлическая, но подвижная маска, в прорезях которой виднелись живые, с интересом глядящие глаза. В остальном же Дум был упакован в идеально сидящий костюм, туфли и тонкие кожаные перчатки, будто не на базу Мстителей явился, а на званый ужин.

— Я явился без доспеха; предпочел бы и собеседника видеть без брони, — спокойно заметил он, остановившись в шаге от трапа.

— Оружия нет или не выявлено сканированием, — сообщила ПЯТНИЦа.

— Железный человек, мы с пауком можем снять его с двух точек одновременно, — подал голос Барнс сразу после нее.

— Пока ожидайте, дам знак, — ответил Тони и деактивировал доспех.

— Симпатичный костюмчик, — улыбнулся Дум, и с учетом его маски, смотрелось это жутковато.

— Твой тоже, — улыбнулся Тони, смерив его взглядом, прежде чем подойти ближе. — Что, Том Форд шьет и на восточноевропейских тиранов?

— У меня собственный портной, — презрительно отозвался Дум и напоказ повел широкими плечами, демонстрируя игру ткани. — Итак, на что ты готов ради большей части своей мелкой шайки?

— А есть варианты? — с явными соблазняющими нотками протянул Тони, обводя фигуру Дума взглядом.

О, там было на что посмотреть! И если Тони верно помнил, лицо стоило и длинных ног, и мускулистой груди, и, с этого ракурса было не видно, но можно было предположить, что по-прежнему неплохой задницы. По крайней мере, до взрыва, Дум был весьма привлекательным. Тони сравнил бы его с коралловой рыбкой, такой красной, в полоску — очень красивая и очень ядовитая тварь. Не то чтобы он совсем не привлекал Тони, и в случае Виктора фон Дума внешность никогда не была главным критерием, но он был безумнее Мартовского Зайца, а Тони вполне хватает собственного сумасшествия. Однако сейчас было важно Дума отвлечь, сбить с мысли, получить время для проверки его слов, втянуть в беседу… Флирт подходил для этого идеально, да и не Тони первый начал, что уж там.

В наушнике зашипел Питер, возвращая Тони в реальность.

— Всего один. — Дум склонил голову набок, внимательно его разглядывая. — У тебя есть нужная мне информация, у меня — нужные тебе люди. Заметь, пока что целые и невредимые.

Видимо, возможные кошмары — Тони содрогнулся, вспоминая свои сны после первой встречи с Вандой — тот в расчет не брал.

— И как ты предлагаешь это провернуть? — Тони подошел ближе, чтобы, когда он подаст сигнал, оказаться на наиболее выигрышном расстоянии.

— Все просто. Я надеваю на тебя вот этих малышек, — Дум продемонстрировал гибкие магнитные браслеты, соединенные между собой зеленым сиянием своего излюбленного оттенка, — после чего даю знак моему парню, и он освобождает вашу очаровательную ведьму, от своего влияния, а ты спокойно, без эксцессов, отправляешься со мной.

— Микроботы не имеют доступа, там магнитный экран, поставленный нашими же, — с досадой прорычал Брюс в наушнике. Тони даже испугался, не придется ли вместо одной «зеленой» проблемы, с Думом, решать две. — Ничем не могу помочь, это место не прощупывается совершенно никакими системами. Он явно был готов к происходящему: он бы просто не успел долететь после того, как наши переместились. Он просто ждал где-то неподалеку. И он не боится, прилетел один, без оружия, так что, — Брюс вздохнул, — похоже, твой старый приятель не лжет.

— Исходя из физических показателей и физиологических реакций доктора Дума и оценки языка тела, вероятность того, что он лжет, составляет ниже десяти процентов, вероятность того, что он искажает информацию, около семнадцати процентов, — добавила от себя ПЯТНИЦа.

Немного поколебавшись, Тони выкрикнул: «Сейчас!» — и одновременно с этим, отдал мысленную команду броне. Боковым зрением он заметил красно-золотой росчерк слева и темный — справа. И совершенно не был готов к тому, что после этого по его телу пройдет разряд тока, настолько мощный, что его вырубит.

Последнее, что он услышал перед тем, как отключился: издевательский смех Дума и отчаянное «нет» Питера.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Тони приходил в себя довольно медленно. Боли он не чувствовал, кроме как в затекшей спине, и при движении немного болела голова. Не открывая глаз и не двигаясь, Тони попытался оценить обстановку: он жив, относительно здоров, прикован вроде как к креслу — это хорошо. Лишился генератора — уже плохо.

— Хватит притворяться, ты пришел в себя, — услышал он голос Дума и поморщился от громкого звука: по-видимому, они были в помещении, экранированном от воздействия извне и пустом, что вместе давало отвратительную акустику.

Очень медленно Тони приоткрыл глаза, уже зная, что освещение не слишком яркое, но глаза все равно резало. Хм, Тони ошибся: не зал, не комната и не подвал. Они находились в громадной пещере, на берегу небольшого озерца, дальний конец которого был неразличим в темноте, но вовсе не это было главной достопримечательностью этого места. Нет, ею был аппарат, блестящий металлическими частями непонятного — хотя что тут думать, вполне понятного — назначения.

— Я смотрю, ты умеешь выбрать место для первого свидания, — развеселился Тони.

— Прости, пришлось снять с тебя генератор наночастиц. Он уже пустил по твоему телу ток, неизвестно, чем бы еще «порадовал». Я-то, конечно, был не против такого подарка судьбы, ты же в прямом смысле свалился мне в руки, но повторно твое потрепанное сердце может и не выдержать такого шока. Не говоря уже о твоих гениальных мозгах. Они же все еще гениальные?

— Скажи еще, что беспокойство за меня было единственной причиной, по которой ты его с меня снял, — проворчал Тони, но никакой реакции на свою реплику не дождался.

Дум определенно не заморачивался поддержанием беседы. Куда больше его интересовала пробирка с густым темным содержимым. Тони бы сказал, что там нефть, но предчувствие нашептывало, что это нечто гораздо более опасное.

— Послушай, давай обсудим как взрослые люди. Ты вообще давал кому-нибудь проверить свои расчеты? А если, как в прошлый раз, закралась ошибка? Ты же понимаешь, что рискуешь объединить миры, взорвать Землю и черт его знает что еще? Виктор, ты же ученый, давай сначала все проверим? Я не предлагаю полностью отказаться от твоей затеи. Да будь у меня возможность спасти мать, я б за ней на машине времени вернулся, и плевать на потоптанных бабочек! Но нельзя же так, с бухты барахты!

Чем дальше Тони говорил, тем лучше понимал, что все его слова проходят мимо внимания Дума. В своем воображении тот уже обнимал самого дорогого ему человека на Земле, и это было бы очень мило, если бы Тони не сидел буквально в пяти метрах от «Звезды смерти», в которую Дум уже готовился залить синтезированное топливо.

— Я много лет только то и делаю, что проверяю, пересчитываю раз за разом, строю модели, просчитываю последствия. Я не безумец, Тони, мне тоже дорог наш с тобой мир, и я не стремлюсь его разрушить. Просто я хотел бы, чтобы у каждого из живущих была возможность снова встретиться с любимыми. Или я слишком многого прошу?

Тони сглотнул, осознавая: да, Дум не настолько сумасшедший, он прекрасно отдает себе отчет в том, что делает. Видимо, полагает, что осчастливит человечество, и отказывается задуматься о том, что, если все пройдет идеально, огромное количество подлецов и злодеев, гораздо худших, чем он сам, получит возможность вернуться в мир, не говоря уже о демонах: ведь это ни много, ни мало, а целый ад, тот самый, настоящий, и именно туда Дум собирается открыть портал.

— А топливо? — Тони понимал, что схватился за соломинку, но что делать.

Как он вообще мог думать, что у него получится захватить Дума или же договориться с ним? Как он мог думать, что выдающийся интеллект всегда найдет общий язык с подобным себе?

Да, Старк, тут ты сглупил…

— Я проверил, — презрительно процедил Дум. — Соответствует всем заявленным характеристикам. Старк, просто признай, что проиграл. А поскольку больше никто не явился, подозреваю, на Земле просто некому больше мне помешать. Гордись: именно ты станешь свидетелем моего триумфа!

В этот момент Тони начал догадываться насчет причины спешки. Ванда — сильная девочка, ни одному телепату не удержать ее долго насильно. Наверняка Мстители вырвались из ловушки и теперь с оставшейся частью отряда ищут Тони. И когда найдут, от «Звезды смерти» не останется даже винтика, и Дум это прекрасно понимает.

— Или сдохну тут вместе с тобой, когда эта хреновина ебнет. Ты точно уверен в расчетах? Не хотелось бы загнуться тут вместе с тобой из-за расхождения в пару атомов. — Тони усмехнулся, жалея, что лишен возможности нормально жестикулировать: представление теряло половину эффектности. — Ты не думал, что Иванов мог специально самую малость изменить формулу — и не сказать мне об этом? Не боишься, что после еще одного взрыва только маской не обойдешься? Ах да, ты и так постоянно закован в металл, как в средневековье, привык уже наверное?

— Странно слышать подобные речи от того, кто называет себя «Железный человек», — парировал Дум, выливая содержимое пробирки при помощи маленькой воронки, прямо как в старых фильмах, будто современные методы подачи топлива ему претили или были недоступны, в один из резервуаров, расположенных на корпусе аппарата. Еще с десяток пробирок ждали своего часа.

По самым скромным прикидкам, учитывая, что Дум успел достать формулу из памяти Тони, проверить ее, синтезировать вещество и долететь до пещеры, а еще по тому, что Тони чувствовал себя довольно сносно, а спина его — не особенно, прошло часов десять, если не больше. И либо Тони не знал свою команду, либо те они уже на подходе и, если хорошенько позаговаривать Думу зубы, могут успеть предотвратить грядущий апокалипсис. Хорошо еще, если машина просто рванет, и дело закончится всего лишь смертью их обоих. Но что, если у Дума на этот раз все же получится?

— Не сравнивай мой высокотехнологичный костюм и твою кучку допотопных ржавых железяк, — прекрасно понимая, что вряд ли ему понравится реакция Дума, заявил Тони тем самым провоцирующим тоном, который до сих пор не мог выдержать ни один человек на этом свете, кроме… Хотя нет, пожалуй, все, кто так или иначе общались с Тони, рано или поздно выходили из себя, никаких «кроме».

Дум только скептически хмыкнул.

Дело плохо. Пора начинать паниковать.

Он осторожно попробовал высвободиться из оков, но те самые светящиеся зеленым магнитные браслеты держали крепко и сидели плотно, аккуратно, почти нежно, если не дергаться, обхватывая запястья и лодыжки. Кресло под Тони было добротным и безумно тяжелым — таким не подерешься как Черная вдова, если только ты не Капитан Америка. Кстати, где их носит?!

Сохраняя все то же непоколебимое спокойствие уверенного в исходе человека, делающего завершающие шаги к своей цели, Дум вылил содержимое третьей пробирки в предназначенный резервуар.

Почему-то Тони пришло в голову, что, будь это фильм, Мстители появились бы на последней пробирке, которых — он пересчитал — оставалось всего семь, и, после эпичной битвы, в последний момент остановили бы взрыв «Звезды смерти».

Тони очень-очень надеялся, что все произойдет совсем по другому сценарию, но пока что шло именно к этому.

О том, что Мстители не появятся, думать не хотелось.

— А зачем тебе зритель? — решил предпринять еще одну попытку Тони. — Ты же знаешь, мне не будет досадно, если у тебя все получится. Ты же никогда не был тщеславен, правда же? Зачем я тебе в таком случае?

Дум ожег его взглядом, но снова промолчал, хотя по напряженной линии плеч было видно, что он и рад бы высказаться, да время поджимает.

Темная жидкость из очередной пробирки оказалась в резервуаре.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Оставалось лишь четыре пробирки, когда Тони отметил какое-то движение слева и немного воодушевился.

— И не мечтай, что твои друзья тебя спасут, — не поворачиваясь к нему и внимательно следя, как густые капли скатываются по стеклу воронки, проговорил Дум. — Помещение экранировано от магического воздействия, так что этот твой козлобородый клон точно сюда не попадет.

— Зато я знаю, от кого не экранирована эта пещера, — самодовольно проговорил Тони и добавил громче: — От Халка!

И… ничего не произошло. А ведь Тони так надеялся, что тот сейчас проломит стену и появится во всей красе. Эх, похоже, подвел его старина Брюс.

— Если ты ожидал его появления, то это подземная пещера, а над ней — океан. Тут просто неоткуда взяться Халку, капитану Америке и прочим букашкам.

Будто в насмешку, одновременно с этими его словами с потолка спустилась тоненькая паутинка с крохотным человеком, одетым в муравьиный костюм, но с шутерами на запястьях, из чего Тони сделал вывод, что это Питер. Приземлившись Тони на руку, он направил на магнитный браслет миниатюрный лазер. Тони почувствовал, как становится горячо, и, почти сразу, как браслет ослабевает на запястье.

Приложив палец к месту на маске, где должен быть рот, Питер перебежал по ногам и животу Тони на другую сторону и освободил другую руку, после чего вскарабкался по бицепсу, поднялся — безумно щекотно — по шее и спрятался в раковине уха. Одновременно с этим Тони почувствовал, как браслеты, удерживающие его ноги, тоже ослабли.

— Внизу Человек-муравей, — пояснил Питер через усилитель, но все равно на грани слышимости. — Сейчас Ванда с доком взломают экран и заберут нас отсюда.

Тони заволновался: а если не взломают? Он же даже не знал, как они все сюда попали. А что, если они не успеют выбраться до того, как Дум закончит?

— Док рассказал, что вы с мистером Иванофф изменили формулу. Ты этого не помнишь, тебе нельзя было об этом знать, — продолжал быстро вводить его в курс дела Питер, — поэтому нестрашно, если Дум запустит аппарат. Главное, чтобы нас здесь к тому времени не было: может жахнуть.

Задохнувшись от возмущения — Стрэндж таки покопался в его памяти, как было не возмутиться! — Тони собирался уже продолжить дразнить Дума, ведь подозрительно, что он до этого не затыкался, а теперь молчит, и тут в углу пещеры заметил подозрительно знакомую тень.

— Зимний попытается вывести Дума из строя, если нас не вытащат вовремя, — пропищал Питер и добавил недовольно: — Не знаю, чем ты думал, когда решил, что ПЯТНИЦа засечет тебя по старым маячкам для брони. Им же лет сто, не меньше! Мы тебя вечность искали!

Тони не мог даже фыркнуть в ответ на это не менее возмутительное замечание. Он не пустил бы все на самотек, если у него был план поумнее, чем «завалить или договориться», то он был уверен, что продумал все до мелочей. То есть спасательная операция точно была в его планах. Или героическая смерть, тут никогда не угадаешь.

Между прочим, предположение, что Дум не станет выковыривать из Тони все сорок с лишним маячков, оказалось правильным: тот и не стал, понадеявшись на свой хитроумный защитный экран.

И все же, как они сюда попали? Под водой, что ли?

Оставалось две пробирки.

Тони уже начал подозревать, что он и в самом деле в голливудском фильме, когда где-то в потолке появилась искрящаяся оранжевая точка.

— На счет три — встаешь на ноги, — сказал Питер, прежде чем спрыгнуть на плечо и, оттолкнувшись от него (и чуть не сломав Тони ключицу, хорошо хоть массивное кресло погасило импульс), увеличиться в размерах прямо в воздухе.

— Раз, — заорал он, и Барнс выстрелил в Дума, целя по ногам. Судя по тому, что тот не схватился немедленно за перебитые ноги, задача была напугать, а не ранить.

Однако Дум быстро сориентировался. Уже падая, он ударил по рычагу (слава богу, обошлось без большой красной кнопки), и машина заработала.

Случилось страшное: видимо, ей не нужно было для корректной работы столько топлива, сколько изначально запланировал Дум. Или, наоборот, не запланировал, зная, что Мстители что-нибудь придумают.

— Два, — прокричал Питер, притягивая к себе Барнса паутиной.

По колену Тони взбежал Скотт и спрятался в карман верхней части поддоспешника.

— Три, — скомандовал Питер, подхватывая подскочившего Тони за пояс и стреляя паутиной прямо в портал Стренджа.

Со стороны «Звезды смерти» послышалось противное низкое гудение, но Питер будто не услышал его.

— Не закрывай! — прокричал он Стрэнджу, целясь в Дума, чтобы и его тоже поднять паутиной.

— Не успеешь, — возразил ему Брюс и сгреб рванувшего было к сужающейся дыре Питера в охапку.

По ту сторону портала раздался взрыв, и оранжевый искрящийся круг сошелся в одну точку прежде, чем из него что-либо успело вылететь.

— Он же!.. — Питер снова рванулся, но к Брюсу присоединился Стив, и вместе они его удержали, хотя смысла удерживать уже не было.

— Я же говорил, — Стрэндж тяжело дышал, упираясь руками в колени, — что это ужасный план.

— Это бы охрененный план, — возразил ему Тони, — раз у нас все получилось.

— Бить себя током точно было лишним, мы бы тебя и так сдали, — съязвил Барнс, стянув водолазную маску, и усмехнулся: — Ты совершенно ебнутый, ты же об этом знаешь, да?

Тони не стал отвечать, почувствовав, как сзади его обнимает Питер.

— Это не обнимашки, — недовольно пробурчал тот, — я Скотта достаю.

Услышав это, рассмеялись все присутствующие, хотя об их с Питером «это не обнимашки, паучок» Тони им явно не рассказывал.

— Еще раз выкинешь что-то настолько самоубийственное без предупреждения, я…

— Да-да? — со смехом поинтересовался Тони.

Питер посмотрел на него беспомощно, видимо, не зная, какая же угроза подействует сильнее, и вообще, подействует ли хоть одна.

— Больше никогда тебя не поцелует? — предложил Стив и искренне улыбнулся.

Тони посмотрел на их издевательски веселые лица и улыбнулся в ответ: если даже Капитан Благочестие не возражает, чего уж тут скрываться.

— Да, сильная угроза, — согласился Тони и, убедившись, что Лэнг не только успел перекочевать в другое место, но и вернулся к своему первоначальному виду, приобнял Питера и поцеловал его в щеку.

— Он злится, что ты попросил ПЯТНИЦу рассказать о твоем плане мне, а не ему, — «сдал» паучка Барнс.

Тони закатил глаза: конечно, именно поэтому, а не потому что они оставили Дума с испорченной «Звездой смерти» наедине. Питер за каждую погибшую от взрыва рыбку волнуется, что уж говорить о целом человеке.

— Ты бы все равно не успел, — сказала подошедшая к Питеру Ванда, и тот судорожно вздохнул. — Зато успели мы со Стивеном. — Она пошевелила пальцами с красными искорками на кончиках ногтей, и все сделали вид, что это нормально — звать Верховного мага Земли по имени. — Но выбираться из Гималаев будет пешком, — добавила она сурово.

— У Бэтмена научилась, что ли? — пробормотал Питер, вызвав тщетно подавляемые смешки.

— Мистер Старк не давал указаний насчет плана, я разгласила доверенную мне информацию самостоятельно, — призналась ПЯТНИЦа, и тему она сменила, на взгляд Тони, очень вовремя. — Я волновалась и попросила совета.

— Как Старк и предполагал, — пояснил Стрэндж внешне недовольно, но Тони-то видел, что его самолюбию очень льстит то, что он оказался единственным, кому Тони доверился полностью. И Тони вовсе не собирался никому рассказывать, что будь у него выбор… Он бы все равно сделал бы сообщником Стрэнджа. Даже если тот покопался в его мозгах несколько глубже оговоренного и теперь будет до конца жизни шантажировать каким-нибудь особенно пакостным компроматом.

— Главное, что все обошлось, — резюмировала Наташа и посмотрела своим «я тебе позже голову оторву» взглядом.

Тони сжал Питера в объятьях и облегченно выдохнул: очередной апокалипсис предотвращен, Дум обезврежен, план Тони, как и все его планы, оказался гениален (нужно будет узнать подробности, а то как-то странно не помнить собственный план), все были живы — и это все было здорово.

 

**☆’.･.･: 10 ’.･.･: ☆**

 

Очень глупо было считать, что, стоит решить глобальную проблему с Думом, и решение, что же делать с Питером, придет само собой. Тони, как он часто делал раньше, просто оставил будущему себе разбираться с этим самостоятельно. И, вопреки ожиданиям, разбираться было нужно уже сейчас: сколько он еще сможет увиливать от разговора с Питером? Тот, на удивление, поговорить не пытался, и этим делал все намного хуже. Нет, он просто каждый раз, когда видел Тони, широко радостно улыбался, готовил кофе по утрам, развлекал Тони в мастерской, жаловался Механику на то, что его порадовало то, что террорист выжил (Дум, вопреки опасениям, выбрался и даже не особо замерз), и тихонько вздыхал, обнимая Тони ночью, когда думал, что тот не слышит.

К слову, в кровати они только спали, ничего более интересного: Питер принял правила игры. И Тони это бесило. Будь он на месте Питера, у них бы уже было все и еще немножко сверху. Но Тони не был Питером, а тот… Хорошо хоть позволения на поцелуй не спрашивал каждый раз…

Масла в огонь добавляли сокомандники. Наташа — лучше бы уж шею намылила, чем это ее «Да ладно тебе, у нас со Стивом знаешь какая разница?», от которого у Тони чуть мозги не спеклись, когда он попытался понять, в какую сторону следует вычитать. Сэм, который в один из вечеров отобрал у Тони бутылку и зачитал лекцию о здоровом образе жизни. Клинт и Скотт, которые, похоже, относились к Питеру как к одному из собственных детей, и не особенно были рады их возможному роману с Тони — и возраст тут был совершенно не при чем. Внезапно одобривший их отношения Стив, хотя Тони почему-то думал, что дело скорее в том, что у кого-то в последнее время слишком много хорошего секса. Стрэндж, вообще выдал что-то, что в переводе на человеческий язык звучало бы приблизительно как «не угробь парня, прошу тебя, он мне нравится». И Барнс. Гребаный Барнс, умудрившийся найти экранированную ото всех возможным способов поиска пещеру на дне океана по очень неопределенным координатам и смазанному сигналу от маячков Тони, доплыть туда сначала на микро-батискафе, а потом и самостоятельно незамеченным, довести Питера и Скотта в уменьшенном виде невредимыми, и до одури раздражавший Тони тем, что никак не желал принимать благодарностей по этому поводу.

— Если ты действительно так хочешь сделать что-то для меня, у меня есть один вариант, — сказал этот невозможный человек после очередного долгого спора.

— Что ж ты мне нервы-то мотаешь тогда?! — поинтересовался Тони, вложив в свой вопрос как можно больше яда.

Барнс впился ему в лицо цепким, неприятным взглядом, и Тони почувствовал себя так, будто сделал какую-то гадость, и сейчас с него спросят по полной.

— Скажи мелкому, — медленно выговаривая слова начал Барнс, — что это ты с ним переписываешься.

Вот как чуял!

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — вырвалось у Тони до того, как он успел обдумать полученную информацию. — ПЯТНИЦа, внеси в мой план дня разговор о конфиденциальности получаемых тобой сведений.

— Это не малышка, а Стив, — без малейших сомнений сдал Барнс свой источник. — Пожаловался, что ты, чтобы проверить собственную этичность, рассказал ему, что переписываешься с «кем-то», не раскрывая личности. Я лишь сделал выводы.

— Здорово. Охрененно. Пиздец! — Тони все никак не мог подобрать более подходящее слово, соответствующее всей бездне его ярости и разочарования. — И кому он еще разболтал? Наташе? Брюсу? Нику?

— Никому, — Барнс сказал это с такой убежденностью, что аж поверить захотелось. — И знает, что дальше меня не пойдет.

Тони хотел было сказать, что неизвестно, нет ли какого еще кода, который заставит Зимнего выпотрошить перед кем попало собственную память, но промолчал: союзникам все же нужно доверять, и, кажется, он уже и так слишком доверял Барнсу — и когда только успел?! Тони сам виноват, что рассказывал о них с Питером налево и направо: сначала Сэму, потом, наверняка, Стрэнджу, прежде чем пускать в свою голову, а потом и Стиву. А Наташе, небось, и рассказывать не надо. К тому же Барнс был трижды прав: пора было поговорить и все решить.

— Я боюсь, что все испоганю, — признался Тони, не зная, зачем он это говорит последнему человеку, которому это интересно. — У меня к этому талант.

— Проблема в любом случае, не рассосется сама. Хватит мять яйца, сходи и сделай. — Тон слов не сочетался с теплом живой человеческой руки на плече.

Тони как-то незаметно для себя опустился на ближайший стул и свернулся там, обдумывая, почему это всех так заботит, чтобы он разобрался с тем, что сам же и накрутил.

Барнс, так и не дождавшись ответа, ушел, а Тони выудил из кармана старкфон и написал Питеру от лица Механика всего несколько слов. Пока Тони не было, от его имени общалась ПЯТНИЦа (там и было лишь несколько сообщений о занятости Питера), потом они тоже переписывались, но в их общении практически не стало флирта, да и Питер больше не напрашивался на задания и не заигрывал.

Тони всю голову сломал, гадая, значит ли это, что увлечение Питера прошло, или он пока не может разобраться в себе и взял паузу?

 

**«Ты спрашивал насчет встречи. Я согласен на условиях обоюдной анонимности, если ты все еще этого хочешь.»**

 

Хотя сообщение отображалось как прочитанное, ответа на него не поступало. Зато вскоре Питер замаячил за стеклянной дверью во вторую секретную мастерскую — Тони специально забрался подальше, но сначала Барнс, а потом и Питер его нашли. По маячкам, что ли? Надо достать.

Махнув ПЯТНИЦе, чтоб пустила, Тони выключил приложение с перепиской и улыбнулся Питеру в ответ на его искреннюю улыбку.

— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался он, когда Питер нашел себе стул и, подкатив его ближе, уселся напротив Тони, жуя губу.

— Э-э-э, вроде бы, — кивнул Питер. — Ты не думай, я не тороплю тебя, — сказал он вслед за этим и взял ладони Тони в свои.

Тот посмотрел на их переплетенные пальцы и почувствовал себя как в мелодраме. Кажется, только там — и у подростков — в ходу держание за ручки, от которого почему-то перехватывает дыхание.

Тони обвел Питера взглядом, выхватывая отдельные элементы общей картины: вихор у виска, розовые ровные губы (исцеляющий фактор: не успевал Питер их покусать, как они уже заживали), несколько веснушек, ключицы в вороте рубашки, очертание соска под тонкой тканью рубашки… и почувствовал, как теплеет в паху.

Красивый, полный энергии, только помани — и твой.

Так чего бы и не поманить?

— В общем, ну, как бы… — Питер, как и всегда в такие моменты, потерял возможность членораздельно разговаривать.

— Ты хочешь обсудить наши отношения? — подсказал ему Тони.

— Не совсем, — Питер зарделся, порадовав Тони (хоть пять минут продержался, уже успех). — Хотя это тоже было бы неплохо.

— Еще недавно ты сравнивал себя со щенком, с которым хозяин уже нагулялся, — Тони продолжал смотреть на их сомкнутые руки и чувствовать себя на пару десятков лет моложе. — Считал, что я тебе не доверяю. И я с тех пор не изменился.

— Кое-что случилось за прошедшее время, — замялся Питер. — Кое-что, заставившее меня пересмотреть свое мнение.

Непонимающе сведя брови, Тони задумался, что же он имеет в виду. Столько всего произошло, но каких-то ярких, меняющих все моментов вроде не было. По крайней мере ничего такого, что могло бы полностью перевернуть мировоззрение Питера.

— Я по-прежнему скрытный, любящий покомандовать, кичащийся своим интеллектом, эгоистичный мудак, и это если забыть о возрасте. У меня огромный и не самый успешный опыт прошлых отношений, зато полное отсутствие доверия к кому бы то ни было. Плюс больное сердце, кошмары, панические атаки и тотальное неуважение к авторитетам. Ты неплохо меня узнал за эти годы; уверен, что быть со мной — это хорошая идея?

Лицо Питера приобрело нелюбимое Тони выражение, которое тот наблюдал почти у каждого из жителей базы хотя бы раз в пару дней и которое называл «ох, Тони».

— Лучшая идея в моей жизни, — прозвучало настолько сопливо и, одновременно, искренне, что Тони чуть не поверил.

— Я бы так не сказал, — проворчал Тони, помня о том, что Питер попросту не располагает всей информацией. Он запоет совсем по-другому, когда узнает, что все это время Тони морочил ему голову, притворяясь Механиком.

Между тем Питер погладил небольшой шрам у основания его большого пальца, и от этого нехитрого движения, сделанного вовсе не с целью соблазнить, Тони будто током прошило.

— Наташа сказала, что бывает так: вы с человеком близки, и от его улыбки день становится лучше, и спите вы в одной кровати, и по-прежнему ни сном, ни духом о том, что встречаетесь. Она, конечно, говорила про кэпа с доком, но и не про них одновременно. Ты понимаешь? Нам нет нужды обсуждать это, все уже случилось.

Сказав все это, Питер заглянул в его глаза с надеждой.

Тони рассмеялся: вот и поговорили. Не самый очевидный поворот разговора, но почему-то от того, что они оба принимают такое положение дел, стало намного легче.

— Понимаю, — признал он, потянув Питера на себя, усаживая его верхом себе на колени. — Временно отложим этот вопрос. Ты же не за этим пришел посреди дня?

— Я… — Питер набрал в грудь воздуха и даже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не стал, а просто прижался к нему, обвив руками его шею и выдыхая куда-то в волосы у уха. — Я не знаю, как быть.

— Можно чуть поподробнее? — Тони забрался под рубашку и провел кончиками пальцев вдоль его позвоночника, вызывая тихое хихиканье.

— Можно, — чуть отстранившись, чтобы видеть его выражение лица, проговорил Питер виновато. — Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что есть парень… мужчина, с которым я переписываюсь?

— Он согласился на встречу? — Тони, чувствуя, что в таком темпе разговор грозит затянуться, облегчил ему задачу.

— Угу, — Питер стал выводить на плече Тони круги. — И я не знаю, это как-то странно. Я уверен, что он не будет нарушать границ, если я попрошу, и, честно говоря, мне плохо без его заданий. Я очень хотел бы попробовать, но я боюсь, что это скажется на нас с тобой, — все это он говорил быстро, практически скороговоркой, не глядя в глаза и ускоряя свои движения на плече Тони под темп речи.

— Может, я попробую тебе его как-то… заменить? — осторожно предложил тот, не представляя, как это может выглядеть. У Механика как-то ловчее эти разговоры проходили.

— Не думаю, что тебе понравится, — признался Питер. — Не считая того, что я от стыда сквозь землю провалюсь, ты такой… ну, не знаю, добрый?

Тони удивленно распахнул глаза, услышав такое. Это он добрый?

— Ты только не обижайся, но он иногда вынужден принимать очень жесткие решения насчет меня, как бы я его не просил. Я его прямо ненавижу в такие моменты, но потом понимаю, что он был прав. А ты, ты такой хороший…

Тони что ли зря здесь несколько минут распинался, расписывая все свои недостатки? Питер что, слепой? Он не видит, что Тони не добрый, не хороший и не все другие определения, которые придут в голову влюбленному в него юноше, не повидавшему жизни.

— То есть ты считаешь, что у меня не получится? — иронично приподнял бровь Тони, пытаясь понять, как Питер умудряется видеть в нем булочку с корицей, а не человека, который угрожал старику, перенесшему два инфаркта, убить его и его жену.

— Почему же, получится. — Тот подскочил на месте, ощутимо проехавшись возбужденным членом через несколько слоев ткани по паху Тони. — У тебя все получается, если хочешь. Усилием воли ты можешь себя заставить, но разве это в кайф? Ты вообще мягкий человек, вон, делал мне апгрейд костюма каждый раз, когда я косячил. Помирился с кэпом, приютил у себя Баки, построил для Мстителей базу, ведешь их дела. Честно говоря, мы уже давно сели тебе на шею, и хватает попросить, чтобы ты согласился на что угодно. Ты добрый, этого не переделать.

Услышав это заявление, Тони поперхнулся воздухом: вот оно как, получается, Питер его воспринимает. Серьезно?

Серьезно?!

— За это я тебя, наверное, и лю… — продолжил тот, и Тони, невольно растаяв, приложил палец к его губам, заставляя замолчать.

Блядь, Энтони Эдвард Старк, паучок-то подготовился!

— Не стоит договаривать, — как можно серьезнее предупредил он. — Такими словами не разбрасываются.

Питер его серьезности не понял: согласно промычав, он попытался не то укусить, не то облизать его палец.

— Питер! — возмутился Тони и тут же весело фыркнул: кто же начинает действительно важные разговоры с возбужденным членом наперевес и с ерзающим на коленях нахальным парнем, у которого и так один секс в голове. — Я думаю, что тебе стоит сходить, но, честно скажу, я не в восторге от мысли о том, чтобы делить тебя с кем-либо, даже если это и практикуется кем-то там, — он неопределенно повертел в воздухе кистью. — Поэтому, пока я, метафорически, не запер тебя в башне, тебе стоит подумать над тем, чтобы попробовать. Помнишь, я сказал, что не оставлю своего партнера неудовлетворенным? Если убедишься, что жить без этого не можешь, мы с тобой… будем обсуждать этот вопрос дальше.

Или Тони получит супергеройский хук справа и больше ничего они обсуждать никогда не будут.

— И еще… — начал он.

— Конечно, все меры предосторожности, какие хочешь, и никакого секса, — радостно затараторил Питер, прежде чем взять его лицо в ладони и осыпать охреневшего Тони короткими поцелуями.

— Вообще-то, я хотел сказать, что со мной тоже не только рядышком лежать можно, — своим безотказно соблазняющим тоном протянул Тони, ведя большим пальцем по линии подбородка и заставляя Питера смотреть себе в глаза. — Кажется, ты говорил, что тебе понравился минет от этой твоей подружки?

— Боже, не напоминай, — простонал Питер, «незаметно» расстегивая пуговицу на ширинке Тони.

— Как насчет обновить впечатления? — ухмыльнулся тот и медленно — очень медленно — провел языком по губам.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Хорошо, что Питер не знал, как же Тони нервничает перед назначенной сессией! Ведь ему пришлось позаботиться об огромном количестве вещей: нельзя было, чтобы Питер вычислил его, а это очень сложно, когда твой парень обладает суперспособностями. И это не говоря уже о том, что любое обсуждение грядущей сессии напоминало хождение по минному полю: шаг вправо, шаг влево — и их инкогнито раскрыто.

Они обсудили детали, пережили невероятно сложный разговор о том, почему у Питера такой высокий болевой порог, и почему в этом случае он чувствует все, когда порет сам себя. Питер предоставил объяснение, от воспоминания о котором Тони каждый раз боролся с желанием приложить ладонь к лицу: написал, что мутант. Этот парень был бы просто находкой для шпионов, удивительно, что к нему до сих пор так никого и не подослали. Когда-то, только став Железным человеком, Тони трахал и отсылал очередных представительниц развед-структур пачками, поэтому знал, о чем говорит.

Тони наивно думал, что на этом они решили все щекотливые вопросы, когда Питер за два дня до «часа икс» решил поставить Механика в известность еще кое о чем.

 

_«Господин Механик, я хотел бы Вам кое-что сказать._

_Скорее всего, это будет последняя и единственная наша встреча, сэр._

_Поэтому, если Вы решите, что не стоит, я пойму.»_

**«Питер, я это и так понял.**

**Если ты беспокоишься, что используешь меня, чтобы разобраться в себе, могу сказать, что использую тебя с той же целью. Я никогда подобным не занимался, и мне льстит, что ты готов отдать себя мне на растерзание, даже зная это.»**

_«Почему-то мне кажется, что вы будете очень аккуратны._

_Спасибо Вам. Мне с Вами очень повезло, сэр.»_

**«А мне — с тобой.»**

 

Последнее Тони написал совершенно искренне: сейчас ему казалось, что Питер, с его непосредственностью, жаждой к экспериментам и бесконечным доверием — подарок небес. Или наказание. Тони пока еще не совсем определился.

Но все моменты были согласованы, наступил тот самый «час икс», когда Питер переступил через порог маленького домика в пригороде Нью-Йорка, снятого по версии для Питера и купленного — на самом деле.

Вымытый до скрипа, одетый в новый костюм, не пахнущий ничем, кроме мыла и самого себя, Тони сидел в нескольких километрах от места и наблюдал на мониторе, как Питер обходит дом и расклеивает миниатюрные камеры, которые сам предложил поставить, чтобы Тони мог наблюдать.

Может быть, существовало в мире что-либо более возбуждающее, чем это предложение, но уже этого Тони хватило, чтобы напроситься к Наташе тренировку — в их случае, скорее, безжалостное избиение — чтобы сбросить напряжение.

На диване в гостиной Питера ждал приготовленный пакет с одеждой, и Тони с удовольствием во всех подробностях рассмотрел его лицо, когда тот нашел в пакете глухую черную маску, оставляющую открытыми только губы и подбородок, зажимы на соски и изящные, тоже черные трусики немного странной конструкции. Тони посчитал, что в этот раз отдать предпочтение белью, скроенному с учетом мужской анатомии.

Питер, начавший с трусиков, оценил их продуманность: не просвечивающаяся ткань спереди, куда удобно ложились член и яички — и полностью открытая задница. Придерживалось все это великолепие лентами, которые было положено завязывать в бант на пояснице, с которым Питеру пришлось помучиться.

Следующими были зажимы. Логично, ведь надев маску Питер не увидел бы, куда их цеплять. Однако, наблюдая за тем, как тот чуть оттягивает и трет между подушечками пальцев каждый сосок, прежде чем нацепить зажим, Тони понял, что до одури хочет оказаться рядом и сделать это вместо него.

Маска, как и было задумано, села плотно. Питер покрутился на месте, ощупал диван, стол и ковер на полу, похлопал в ладоши, проверяя звук, остался довольным и… остался стоять на коленях на ковре.

Постаравшись успокоиться, Тони завел мотор. Пока ехал, наблюдал за тем, как Питер ощупывает себя: для него совершенно ничего не видеть было уже забытым с момента укуса паука опытом: он видел даже в кромешной темноте. Питер провел вдоль кромки трусиков, поигрался с цепочкой зажимов, мечтательно улыбаясь — по их договоренности они все же решили попробовать грузики, — поднялся по шее, рисуясь, погладил латекс маски, потрогал кончики стилизованных кошачьих ушей на макушке. Нужно было место, куда можно было бы поставить электронную начинку, гарантированно глушащую стук сердца Тони, его дыхание и звук его шагов, и он не смог придумать ничего менее пошлого, чем приделать к маске ушки. И, надо сказать, Питер с ними выглядел еще более сексуальным, чем обычно. Фильтры в маске должны были не позволить учуять запах, а небольшое устройство на Тони, довольно сильно смахивающее на кляп, что когда-то надевали на Локи, но дающее возможность разговаривать, полностью меняло тембр и частоту голоса.

Тони предусмотрел буквально все. Не упустили одной мелочи, которая могла бы его выдать. Рабочие даже переложили паркет, разместив под ним слой материала, полностью гасящего вибрацию. Несмотря на это, он так сильно нервничал, что ему пришлось отдышаться перед тем, как он сделал шаг через порог дома.

«Я — Господин Механик», — повторил он мысленно несколько раз, прежде чем расправить плечи и уверенным шагом направиться в гостиную.

Питер обернулся, когда Тони зашел в комнату. На секунду на того накатила паника, но когда Питер неуверенно позвал:

— Господин Механик? — стало полегче.

— Здравствуй, Питер, — обозначил себя Тони, и Питер улыбнулся, услышав его.

— Я как-то другим ваш голос представлял, — ответил тот, не поднимаясь с коленей. — Но мне нравится.

— Я рад, — Тони потрепал по его обнаженному плечу. — Ты как?

— Вы в перчатках? — Питер сжал губы, выдавая свое разочарование. — Я хорошо, стильная маска. Любите котов? Я вот больше собак…

— Тебе идет, — вклинился в паузу его речи Тони, зная, что взволнованного Питера иногда не заткнуть. — Если ты будешь все время таким разговорчивым, могу предложить кляп.

— Нет, не надо! — излишне поспешно выкрикнул Питер, выдавая свою нервозность. — Я буду тихим. — И для подтверждения сказанного изобразил, что закрывает рот на замок.

— То есть я могу смело добавлять тебе по пять ударов в наказание за праздные разговоры? — Тони, насколько позволял его «кляп», усмехнулся.

По их уговору, в окончании сессии, когда они достаточно разогреют Питера, тому полагалось тридцать ударов тонкой и гибкой ротанговой тростью. Тони долго колебался из-за количества, но тут неожиданно пришел на помощь Барнс, на котором он эту самую трость пробовал раньше, и вопрос с количеством решился. Впрочем, Тони долго тренировался наносить удары разной силы на специальном манекене, запрограммированном на параметры Питера, так что был уверен, что дополнительные пять-десять ударов сможет компенсировать просто чуть уменьшив силу.

— Если желаете, сэр, — ответил Питер и громко сглотнул.

— Боишься? — успокаивающим тоном уточнил Тони.

— Есть немного, — признался Питер и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Это нормально, — подбодрил его Тони и отодвинул туалетный столик, оставляя Питера стоять на коленях посредине толстого ковра.

Поза не была запланирована, но хорошенько подумав, Тони пришел к выводу, что Питер сделал все верно: учитывая, что они приблизительно одного роста, так будет удобнее всего.

Разложив на столике принесенные с собой вещи, Тони взял набор грузиков. Руки тряслись от волнения, и он усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться: достаточно с них одного дрожащего участника сессии.

Скинув пиджак и подкрутив термостат, чтобы Питеру не было холодно, Тони подошел к нему и стал на колени напротив него.

— Повторяем порядок. Грузики, воск, повторить, потом флоггер, потом шлепалка для разминки, потом сюрприз, потом трость.

— Сюрприз? — Питер сказал это настолько игриво, будто его могло ждать нечто приятное.

— Да, мы это с тобой не обсуждали, поэтому, если почувствуешь, что для тебя слишком, то цифровая схема тебе в помощь.

— Я все помню, — Питер нервно растер бедра ладонями. — Пять значит прекрати, один — продолжай. Промежуточный счет в зависимости от ощущений.

— Молодец, Пит, — похвалил его Тони, и положил свою ладонь поверх его. — Мы тут собрались для обоюдного удовольствия, помнишь?

Ответа не последовало, да он был и не нужен. Стоило тронуть цепочку, как Питер послушно завел руки за спину, демонстрируя отлично развитые грудные мышцы и кубики пресса. Полюбовавшись, Тони поочередно сделал зажимы свободнее, а потом на полминуты снял их, вызвав пока лишь несколько резких выдохов, когда цеплял их обратно.

— Готов?

Питер кивнул, и Тони аккуратно повесил на цепочку первую гирьку. Она была небольшой: цепочка теперь не висела свободно, а была немного оттянута вниз, — и явно почти (всего лишь пока, чуть позже Питер почувствует каждый грамм, Тони проверял на себе) не ощущалась, поэтому Тони сразу прицепил к петельке на ее нижней грани еще одну. В этот раз реакция была поинтереснее: Питер хватанул ртом воздух, сгибаясь, чтобы инстинктивно освободится от груза, уперев грузики в пол. Из-за движения цепочка качнулась, и он застонал удивленно: очевидно, не ожидал такого разнообразия ощущений.

Остановив покачивание грузиков, Тони убедился, что с Питером все хорошо (что было сложно из-за маски), и сходил за большой свечой. С подбором наиболее адекватной температуры плавления, и, соответственно, подходящей свечи без аллергенов помогла ПЯТНИЦа, так что обжечь Питера Тони не боялся, но капать на его спину воском впервые в жизни все равно было достаточно… волнительно. Сначала Тони попробовал на тыльной стороне своей ладони, а потом начал капать на плечи и спину, потом чуть поднакопил растаявшего воска и пустил его струйкой рядом с позвоночником, на что Питер закономерно отреагировал, попытавшись уйти от горячего ручейка, стекающего по спине, уперевшись руками в пол и вскрикнув от ощущения, вызванного вновь качнувшимися грузиками.

— Пока останься так, — решил Тони, потянув за кончик ленты, завязанной в бант на пояснице Питера.

Тот дернулся, видимо, все это время держа в голове, что за ними с Механиком может — и, наверняка, наблюдает — Тони, и нельзя позволить себе излишне расслабиться и углубиться в сексуальное взаимодействие.

— Т-ш-ш, мы же не хотим залить все воском? — Тони и так уже залил «все»: как минимум ковер и собственные брюки, в следующий раз нужно будет что-то постелить…

Поймав себя на «в следующий раз» Тони растерялся: он что, действительно хочет, чтобы эта их встреча стала не последней? Хочет, чтобы Питер согласился, несмотря на совершенно мудацкое поведение Тони, на новые сессии?

Прислушавшись к себе, Тони понял, что да, хочет. Слишком уж ему нравится, как извивается Питер под каплями воска, как он кончает по приказу, как розовеет его кожа от шлепков… как он называет Тони «Господином Механиком» и все, что из этого вытекает.

— Потом завяжем обратно, — пообещал он Питеру и, не дав ему отдышаться, пустил ручеек воска с другой стороны от позвоночника, симметрично первому.

Эстетичность происходящего определенно начинала ему нравится. Он всегда любил красивый секс и красивых людей в своей кровати. Питер вобрал в себя и то, и другое, и это Тони определенно нравилось.

Дав немного отдохнуть, капая воском то тут, то там, Тони дождался момента, когда Питер расслабится и плеснул накопившуюся у фитиля горячую лужицу ему на поясницу. Воск разошелся по телу, затекая на и между ягодицами. По телу Питера прошла волна, и выглядело это настолько эротично, что если бы Тони сейчас сидел у монитора и смотрел на то, как какой-то незнакомый мужик делает с Питером нечто подобное, то уже на всех парах мчался бы сюда, чтобы выкинуть этого гипотетического «доминанта» ногой под зад с крыльца.

— Когда сам с собой делаешь такое, совсем другие ощущения, сэр, — поделился Питер, отдышавшись. — Знаешь, где упадет капля, наблюдаешь за ее падением, готовишься к тому, что сейчас будет горячо. А когда это делаете вы, это так неожиданно каждый раз…

— Разговоры, — прервал его Тони предостерегающе.

— Простите, я уже молчу, сэр, — тут же отозвался Питер. И добавил, чуть помолчав: — А вам нравится, Господин Механик? Я красиво смотрюсь? Какого цвета воск? Было бы круто, если бы черный, я такой весь в черном и воск тоже че…

В качестве последнего аргумента Тони, мстительно ухмыльнувшись, залил воском его задницу. Питер был прав: смотрелся он красиво, несмотря на то, что воск, ну, технически — не воск, а парафин, был белым, так как они с ПЯТНИЦей решили не рисковать с красителями.

— Ты только что заработал штраф, — сообщил Тони, стащив перчатку и размазывая пальцами затвердевший воск. — Свеча белая, но вид мне нравится.

— Оу, — только и пропищал Питер, выгибаясь. — Вы сняли перчатки, сэр? — добавил он довольно.

— Руки! — приказал Тони, и с удовлетворением отметил, как быстро Питер выполнил приказ, выпрямляясь и заводя руки за спину.

Следуя сценарию, Тони осторожно прицепил еще один грузик, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Питера. Тот закусил губу и чуть напрягся. Кожа на груди покраснела и, можно было поспорить, стала чувствительной. От одного взгляда на соски Питера Тони хотелось снять с них зажимы и долго ласкать и нежить в качестве извинений. Но, учитывая тот факт, как возбужденный член Питера натягивал ткань трусиков, похоже, того происходящее более чем устраивало.

Чуть успокоившись, Тони потянулся за так и горящей свечой и сразу начал с того, что наклонил ее, держа на высоте немногим больше фута над плечом Питера. Воск заструился по руке и плечу, стекая на грудь, отчего Питер содрогнулся. Тони быстро сориентировался и повторил с другим плечом, заставив Питера извиваться. Это привело Тони в восторг и еще некоторое время он продолжал развлекаться, капая на мускулистый живот (тщательно обходя пупок), переднюю поверхность бедер и невероятно чувствительную — таких воплей Тони не слышал давно — грудь.

— Пожалуй, пока хватит, — решил он и затушил свечку. — Как чувствуешь себя?

— Единица, — умудрился выдавить Питер между вдохами.

— Давай-ка собьем с тебя все это.

Тони сходил на кухню, где, как он помнил, хранился лед, а затем, не отказав себе в удовольствии немного поиграть, раскачивая цепочку с грузиками, снял их один за другим, а потом и зажимы, предварительно их ослабив. Соски выглядели неплохо, если учитывать, что с ними творили перед этим: покрасневшие и припухшие, с белыми следами в тех местах, где в нежную кожу впивались зажимы.

Вернув перчатку, Тони взял в руку кусочек льда.

— Стой спокойно, — предупредил он.

— Это обещанный сюрприз? — заигрывающе поинтересовался Питер.

— Нет, это импровизация, — возразил Тони, прижимая лед к пострадавшему соску, а потом обводя его по окружности, не отвлекаясь на шипение не ожидавшего резкой смены температуры Питера. После этого Тони повторил процедуру с другим соском, отметив про себя, как напрягся Питер, старающийся выполнить приказ.

— Ох, какая потрясная импровизация, — выдохнул тот, и Тони увидел, как он сжал руки в кулаки.

К кляпу, интерес к которому Тони заметил ранее, в список «попробовать при случае, если такой представится» добавился лед. Это было довольно невинное развлечение, и Тони практиковал его не единожды, но никто не реагировал на это так, как Питер. Впрочем, если здраво рассудить, то никого перед этим не подвергали атаке горячим воском и зажимами для сосков с довольно увесистыми грузиками — Тони и один-то выдержал с трудом.

Да уж, если кому рассказать, чем он занимался последнюю неделю, стыда не оберешься…

Подняв Питера на ноги, Тони дал ему время чуть размяться — у нормального человека ноги бы уже давно затекли, но нужно было делать скидку на паучьи способности — и взял в руки флоггер. Удары мягкими кожаными хвостами для Питера были практически неощутимы, но теория гласила, что нижнего нужно сначала «разогреть».

На удивление, Питер на флоггер реагировал, особенно когда ему прилетало по чувствительным местам.

— Ты говорил, у тебя высокий болевой порог, — Тони догадывался, что тут есть подвох, когда обсуждал этот вопрос сначала с Барнсом, а потом и с Питером.

— И повышенная чувствительность, — пояснил тот, облизав губы. — Можно мне воды?

— Конечно, — Тони передал ему бутылку с водой и завороженно наблюдал, как дергается кадык Питера, когда тот делает глоток за глотком. Стояло у него так крепко, что Тони был уверен: стоит «случайно» попасть хвостами флоггера по члену — и Питер кончит. Поэтому эту зону Тони специально обошел, когда они продолжили. Кожа на торсе, спине и бедрах Питера порозовела, местами покраснела, тот тяжело дышал и иногда жалобно всхлипывал, стоило ударить чуть сильнее.

— Давай-ка на диван, — Тони по максимуму обтер Питера от остатков воска, развернул его лицом в нужную сторону и подтолкнул в спину.

Питер маленькими шажками подошел к дивану и встал на сиденье коленями, прогибаясь в спине и опираясь грудью о спинку. Выглядел он при этом как само воплощение секса: так и хотелось дернуть за края заново завязанной в бант ленты, сгрести яйца в кулак и хорошенько его выдрать. Он думает вообще? Если он считает, что Тони на все это смотрит, он представляет вообще, что Тони должен был бы чувствовать, видя, как его… непонятно пока, «кто», но уже — его, так неприкрыто предлагает себя черти кому? Зад прямо ходит из сторону в сторону, привлекая к себе взгляд. Еще и уши эти! Как бы удобно было за них держаться, тараня его горячий рот!

Разозлившись на себя, Тони с размаху ударил себя флоггером по бедру, еле-еле сдержав шипение, ведь паучьего болевого порога у него не было и в помине. Зато полегчало. На член, правда, не подействовало, но на него в этот момент не подействовала бы и привязанная трехтонная глыба, слишком уж огромной подъемной силой обладала округлая упругая задница Питера, обрамленная заботливо выбранными блядскими трусиками.

— Что вы делаете? — встревожился Питер, услышав звук удара: фильтры на такие громкие звуки не работали.

— Ничего интересного, — заверил его Тони и направился к столику, где ждал своего часа корень имбиря. — Отдохни три минутки, готовлю твой сюрприз.

Без маски Питер бы сразу унюхал имбирь, но из-за фильтров в маске он почувствовал пряный запах, только когда Тони уже очистил имбирный корень и сходил на кухню, чтобы промыть его холодной водой.

— Это то, о чем я думаю? — сдавленным голосом уточнил Питер.

— Вероятно, — Тони пожал плечами и тут же улыбнулся, поняв, что тот его жеста не увидит.

Расчет был прост: Питер еще при их знакомстве хотел попробовать, но струсил. Значит, он должен более чем благосклонно воспринять такое предложение.

— Поможешь мне? — получилось игривее, чем Тони хотел.

— Как? — удивленно уточнил Питер.

Если он рассчитывал смутить Тони, то у него не получилось.

— Раздвинь руками половинки, — беззастенчиво пояснил тот.

Забавно было наблюдать, как Питер, после очень большой паузы, потянулся руками назад и, как ему и сказал Тони, развел ягодицы в стороны, открывая безволосую плотно сжатую дырку. Тони даже недоверчиво перевел взгляд с корня в своей руке на нее, размышляя, что имбирь, конечно, тонкий, с его большой палец толщиной, да и во всех статьях на эту тему обещали, что он достаточно скользкий, чтоб не нужна была дополнительная смазка, но задница Питера не выглядела готовой к проникновению предметов любого размера. Конечно, можно было вспомнить анальный плаг и предположить, что корень не должен нанести вреда, но и насильником Тони быть не собирался.

В задумчивости он заметил кусочек приставшего ко все еще красной после флоггера ягодице воска и машинально потянулся его убрать, так же машинально огладив разгоряченную кожу, и по телу Питера прошла дрожь и он дернулся с громким стоном, все еще продолжая держать себя открытым для Тони.

— Простите, — почти неслышно прошептал он в диван.

Недоуменно моргнув, Тони, как был, с корнем в руке, сходил за полотенцем и подождал, пока Питер приведет себя в хотя бы относительный порядок.

— С кем не бывает, — попытался приободрить его Тони. — Какие твои годы, сейчас все исправим.

— Боже мой, мне так стыдно, — услышал он в ответ, с изумлением наблюдая как Питер возвращается в исходную позу на диване, прогнувшись и вновь разводя руками ягодицы. — Если вы не передумали, я готов продолжать.

Нужно сказать, в этот момент Тони запаниковал, не зная, что делать. Стоит сделать что-то приятное, чтоб Питер снова возбудился, или это нормально, что они просто продолжат сессию после его оргазма? Понравится ли ему после оргазма забавы с имбирем или он просто будет терпеть, чтобы доставить удовольствие?

В отчаянии Тони постучал по очкам, прося помощи у ПЯТНИЦы.

— Единица, — Питер, видимо, понял природу его затруднений, и даже приглашающе вильнул задом. — Сэр, не заставляйте меня чувствовать себя по-идиотски, стоя тут… в такой позе.

Хмыкнув с нахальства некоторых членистоногих, Тони изучил информацию от ПЯТНИЦы, пришедшей к тому же выводу, что нужно продолжить, и, облив корень водой из бутылки, стал медленно его вводить внутрь до канавки.

— Чувствуешь что-нибудь? — с любопытством и легким ехидством поинтересовался он.

— Греет, — отозвался Питер. — Очень. Греет. О-о-о-о…

Поняв, что подействовало, Тони захватил трость со столика и снова взялся за флоггер. Вернув заднице Питера так возбуждающе выглядящий оттенок розового, а заодно и члену — эрекцию, он решил, что пора приступать к тяжелой артиллерии.

Ротанг просвистел, когда Тони на пробу махнул им в воздухе. Питер то ли услышал, то ли почувствовал движение воздуха, но сжался в предвкушении удара и тут же расслабился, тихонько вскрикнув.

— Я смотрю, ты понял систему, — рассмеялся Тони. — Когда зажимаешься — жжется больше. Поэтому старайся по максимуму расслабиться.

— Не знаю, получится ли, — пробормотал Питер, сжимая спинку дивана в руках.

Хорошо, что Тони позаботился, заказав действительно прочную мебель. Если бы не это, быть бы несчастному дивану разломанным в щепки.

— Твой выбор.

Прежде чем начать, Тони провел ладонью вдоль позвоночника Питера в попытке его успокоить.

— Спасибо, сэр, — приглушенно пробормотал тот, становясь более устойчиво.

По всему выходило, что пора было начинать, но Тони, как мог, оттягивал этот миг. За эту часть он больше всего боялся, не уверенный, что его нервов хватит, чтобы проявить достаточно жесткости и выпороть Питера, не жалея. Хотя не сказать, что такая мысль пугала, нет, она Тони… возбуждала. Ему не нравилось, что он находит привлекательными фантазии о том, как Питер будет крутить задницей, пока Тони, раз за разом, будет наносить жгучие удары. Даже сейчас, стоило об этом подумать, как во рту пересохло, а член стал, кажется, еще тверже, хотя куда еще больше.

А ведь еще недавно Тони не понимал, что люди во всем этом находят.

Питер ничего не говорил: имбирь достаточно его отвлекал от раздумий, куда же делся его доминант. Было видно, как играют мышцы: Питер пытался расслабиться, но жжение заставляло его сжиматься, отчего оно становилось лишь сильнее, и он снова пытался расслабиться.

Выпив воды и немного полюбовавшись на Питера, издающего совершенно неприличные звуки: стоны, всхлипы, вздохи, — Тони все же набрался смелости и, перехватив трость покрепче, приложил ее к заду Питера, примериваясь, куда ляжет самый первый, решающий все, удар. Выбрав место, он замахнулся и ударил, чуть было не выругавшись от досады: ударил недостаточно сильно, и трость скользнула по влажной коже, почти не нанеся вреда.

Тони видел, как Питер застыл, всем своим телом выражая удивление по поводу этого непонятного удара. Все же бить реального человека и манекен — совершенно разные вещи, и Тони в этом убедился, когда только удару к седьмому приноровился бить достаточно сильно, чтобы трость легла как надо и где надо. На ягодицах Питер появился рядок полосок, наливающихся красным, и Тони наслаждался каждым ударом, недоумевая, как так получилось, что в нем проснулся садист. Ему нравилось, что Питер громко стонет, когда трость опускается на выбранное место. Нравилось, как он подается вперед, до белизны пальцев впиваясь в обивку дивана. Нравилось, как пытается уйти от удара, а тот его все равно настигает. Нравилось, что у Питера, несмотря на порку, а скорее — благодаря ей, стоит.

Поняв, что без помощи извне Тони не потянет увеличение силы ударов, он стащил перчатку и призвал металлическую перчатку из наночастиц. Они добавляли его замаху силы, и Питер уже не стоял спокойно, а извивался под тростью, и не постанывал тихонько, а вскрикивал и стонал в полный голос, и, кажется, даже плакал.

Очень хотелось спросить, все ли хорошо, но Тони опасался нарушить атмосферу. Питер не связан и у него даже не закрыт рот: любое слово, даже обычное «прекрати» вместо условленного «пять» — и Тони остановится. Но Питер даже не пытался остановить происходящее, покорно принимая удар за ударом, забыв давным давно про жгучий корень внутри и заполошно шепча извинения непонятно за что.

Тони читал, что порка — это момент эмоционального всплеска, и попросту не обращал внимания на то, что там Питер бормочет, поставив фильтр восприятия на те самые «четыре» и «пять», а еще на все слова, что могли означать протест против продолжения порки.

Так как задница им была уже достаточно обработана, после двух десятков Тони перебрался на бедра, оставляя уже на них тонкие вспухающие рубцы, и приводя Питера в состояние исступления. Тони даже побоялся, что из-за маски тот может захлебнуться, но, вроде бы, дыхание не было нарушено.

Когда оставалось последних пять «штрафных», Тони опустил трость и сделал глубокий вздох.

— Питер, ты там как?

Спина Питера ходила ходуном, дыхание было рваным, дышал он ртом. Видимо, носом он дышать уже не мог из-за слез и соплей.

— А что, уже все? — он распрямился, держась за многострадальный диван. — Вроде бы только тридцать. У вас тяжелая рука, сэр.

Тони удивился, что Питер умудрялся про себя считать. За самого Тони считала ПЯТНИЦа, потому что он опасался, что на эмоциях собьется со счета и тем более опасался заставлять считать Питера. Ведь если собьется тот, придется что-то делать, а Тони был еще психологически не готов.

— Да, пять еще осталось, — согласился Тони. — Решил сделать небольшой перерыв. Чего-то хочешь?

Питер не ответил.

— То есть никаких пожеланий? — излишне весело проговорил Тони. — Что ж, тогда заканчиваем?

— Есть пожелания, — Питер сказал это так, будто боялся, что сейчас на него рухнет крыша, даже весь подобрался и сгруппировался.

— Я весь во внимании.

— Я хотел бы снять маску и видеть человека, которого я люблю.

Тони начал судорожно перебирать варианты, что бы это могло значить. Питер его раскрыл? Или что он имеет в виду?

Так, погоди-ка. Л-любит?!

То есть, он знал? Знал, и притворялся? Все это время? Или Тони как-то выдал себя?

Да какая разница! Питер знает!

«Знает-знает-знает-знает», — вместе со стуком сердца в ушах забилась в голове мысль.

Стоп, или это он о Механике?

— И принять оставшиеся удары от него лицом к лицу, — закончил Питер. — Тони? — позвал он, развеяв последние сомнения.

В один момент Тони почувствовал огромное облегчение из-за того, что его раскрыли. Он уже так тяготился этой тайной, и не понимал, почему тянет и не открывается, и даже не пытался представлять, что будет, когда Питер узнает. Боялся этого момента и одновременно с тем ждал его, как в детстве подарок от родителей — в Санту Тони не верил никогда — на Рождество. Понятия не имел, как это будет, проворачивал в голове сотни версий, и ни одна из них не устраивала его полностью.

Стоило признать: Питер застал его врасплох. Да, Тони рассматривал варианты, где позволяет Питеру себя раскрыть, но предполагалось, что тот при этом будет уязвлен, обижен, возмущен. Что это будет тяжелый разговор, что они поссорятся или даже разойдутся, так и не найдя правильных слов. Но Тони и подумать не мог, что разоблачение произойдет так спокойно. Что в тоне Питера будет больше благодарности, чем упрека. Что он провернет все в момент, когда и он, и Тони максимально раскрыты эмоционально. Что для них обоих это будет откровением и принесет светлые чувства.

Тони не был готов к подобному, поэтому в этот момент он был до невозможности растерян, но, сделав глубокий вдох, взял себя в руки: нельзя было показать Питеру, что буквально две его фразы только что чуть было не перевернули для Тони вселенную.

Отстегнув устройство, меняющее голос, Тони отбросил его в сторону и потянулся к застежке на маске Питера.

— Снимай ее уже, она наверняка до одури неудобная, — сказал он, скрывая волнение.

Узнав его голос, Питер разулыбался и, развернувшись к Тони, сжал в крепких объятьях. То есть достаточно крепких, чтобы еле-еле дышать, но недостаточно — чтобы раскрошить грудную клетку.

— Без «черепашки» научился, — похвастался он, и смущенно улыбаясь.

Вместе они не без труда стащили с него маску. По мере того как открывалось покрасневшее лицо и всклоченные волосы, Тони чувствовал, как накатившая паника отступает, принося следом неожиданное спокойствие и радость.

— Я в соплях весь, подожди, — Питер подхватил с дивана все еще валяющееся там полотенце и незапачканным в сперме концом вытер лицо.

— Когда ты узнал? — спросил Тони, все еще не понимая, где же он прокололся, и не готовый прямо сейчас продолжать сессию.

А ведь ее придется закончить: Питер этого явно ожидает, да и нельзя будет говорить о повторении, если сейчас Тони не найдет в себе смелости взять в руки трость — метафорически, понятное дело, так-то он все это время держал ее в руках, вцепившись так, что, обладай он суперсилой, давно разломал ее в щепки.

— Да я с самого начала подозревал. Механик, знаешь ли, очень палевный ник. — Питер фыркнул. — Но потом ты меня совсем запутал, и я не знал уже, что и думать.

— Но все же решил, что это я? — Тони понимал, что его волнуют мелочи, и у них сейчас есть гораздо более важные темы для разговора, но не мог на них перейти до того, как удовлетворит свое любопытство.

— Ты перестраховался. Ни запахов, ни стука сердца, ни звука шагов, ни даже вибрации пола, — развел руками Питер. — Слишком безукоризненно, будто Механик очень хорошо меня знает. Да и технические возможности обычных людей довольно ограничены.

Он смотрел взволнованно, переводя взгляд с озадаченного лица Тони на трость в его руках.

— Кажется, я тебе задолжал штрафные? — спросил Питер, отводя глаза.

— Тони добрый и хороший, он не сможет никого выпороть, — мотнул головой Тони, откладывая трость и падая на диван. Он уже и не знал, хочет ли продолжения или повторения.

— Зато Господин Механик может. — Питер подобрал трость и вложил ее ему в ладонь. — Очень хочу видеть твое лицо. Вон, есть стол, я мог бы лечь на него спиной и поднять ноги. А? Господин Механик, что вы думаете?

— Господин Механик думает, что ты заслужил еще пятерку штрафных за праздную болтовню.

Питер вздохнул и заискивающе заглянул Тони в глаза.

— Может, не надо?

Тот только намекающе приподнял бровь: мол, ты же сам хотел «недоброго» Господина Механика.

— Чувствую, за свои слова я еще не раз получу, — вздохнул Питер и, обвив шею Тони руками, прижался к его щеке губами. — Только давай достанем из меня имбирь, он уже не жжется совсем. У тебя же другого нет?

Тони, который как раз выпутался из объятий Питера и поднимался с дивана, чуть не вздрогнул от этого вопроса.

— Надеялся, что тебе одного за глаза хватит, — честно ответил он.

— Жаль.

 

**☆ Эпилог ☆**

 

Питер был таким сонным и нежным с утра, что Тони не удержался и, вернувшись из ванной, снова скользнул под нагретое одеяло и прижался к нему. Тот вчера уснул, не одеваясь, и сейчас, разморенный и едва проснувшийся — любимая разновидность, не считая измотанного сессией или же сдерживающего оргазм, или и то и другое одновременно. Они легли на рассвете, хотя обоим было рано вставать, и Питер все еще был раскрыт и растрахан — учитывая его регенерацию, редкость, но надувной плаг был у Питера любимой игрушкой, а бонусом Тони получал по утрам возможность заняться сексом без растяжки.

Тони потянул Питера на себя, вынуждая подняться на колени и локти, провел влажными пальцами по своему члену и скользнул внутрь, одновременно целуя Питера за ухом и прижимая к себе.

— Ммм, доброе утро, — протянул тот, откидывая голову назад и прогибаясь, чтобы угол был более удачный.

— Соглашусь, — Тони потерся носом о его скулу.

Утро было ленивым, и потому он двигался медленно, легонько поглаживая кончиками пальцев возбужденный член Питера в том же ритме. Тот сжимал его мышцами и двигался навстречу, но так же медленно, чуть ли не проваливаясь назад в сон.

Ничего, Тони знал, что его взбодрит!

Активировав металлическую перчатку, он помахал рукой перед лицом Питера, тот промычал что-то неразборчиво, но определенно довольно.

Первый шлепок прозвучал звонко и оставил красивый четкий отпечаток на ягодице, но одного было мало, и Тони шлепнул еще раз. Потом, чуть извернувшись — уже по другой ягодице, и еще раз по ней же.

Питер застонал и уткнулся в подушку, он так сжал член Тони внутри себя, что тот серьезно начал думать о том, не сломает ли, но продолжил шлепать Питера, невероятно заводясь от этого. Под ударами перчатки ягодицы порозовели, и звуки, издаваемые Питером, казалось, сразу влияли на член, без участия мозга, заставляя Тони сдерживаться, чтобы не кончить.

— Это. Лишь. Демо. Версия! — по слову на каждый неслабый шлепок.

— То есть вечером меня… ждет что-то… покруче? — с придыханием спросил Питер, начиная себе надрачивать.

— Если. Сильно. Попросишь! — Тони ударил в последний раз и кончил прямо на покрасневшие ягодицы Питера.

Тот кончил буквально несколькими движениями кулака по члену позже и повалился животом на кровать. Повернув голову на бок, он радостно улыбнулся.

— Лучше любого кофе, правда!

Деактивировав перчатку, Тони широко зевнул.

— Будь прокляты эти собрания директоров, — добавил он беззлобно и, заметив, что Питер снова пытается отползти в сторону подушки, ткнул его в бок: — Эй, кому-то из нас нужно встать в душ.

— Может, ты со мной? — Питер приоткрыл один глаз.

— Опоздаем, — помотал головой Тони.

— Попросим ПЯТНИЦу, чтобы она попросила Баки, чтобы он приготовил нам завтрак.

— Во-первых, он нас пошлет, во-вторых, разговаривай нормальными предложениями!

— Ах, мистер шесть докторских, необразованные мы!

— Кажется, кто-то нарывается на продолжение порки?

— А что, Господин Механик в настроении?

— Уж пару раз шлепнуть и добрый Тони в состоянии!

Так, беззлобно переругиваясь, они и добрались до ванной.

 

**☆’.･.･: ★’.･.･: ☆**

 

Когда они с Питером зашли на кухню, и тот устроил свой дважды пострадавший — а нечего было дразнить — зад на стуле, Тони заметил кое-что странное: Барнс ел за большим столом, не прячась в углу за одним из маленьких столиков. На этом странности не закончились: на Стиве красовался смачный, явно только что поставленный засос, и он улыбался и что-то весело обсуждал с другом.

— Я не хочу знать, что вы делали, прежде чем сюда прийти, — заявил Тони, наливая себе кофе и забирая у Барнса сэндвич.

— Аналогично, — ответил Стив, в упор посмотрев на Питера.

Тот залился краской: он, пожалуй, был единственным, на кого действовал укоряющий взгляд Капитана Больше-не-целомудрие.

— А Брюс где? — Тони зевнул: все же не каждый день он встает в такую рань как девять утра. Да он часов в семь обычно только ложится.

То есть ложился, теперь-то двери спальни закрываются за ними с Питером еще до полуночи. Что, впрочем, не означает, что они тогда же и засыпают.

— Ест себя поедом, — пояснила веселая Наташа шепотом. — Ночью он обратился.

— Да ладно? — удивленно вскинул брови Тони. — Чего я не слышал переполоха?

— Скажем так, обратился частично, и кое-кому, — она скосила глаза на Стива, — это понравилось.

Питер захихикал в кулак, Тони тоже фыркнул: кто же знал, что в кэпе откроются такие грани. Он только хотел многозначительно попросить того передать _большую_ ложку, как в стене кухни — однажды Клинт чуть было не лишился руки, когда портал появился посреди комнаты, больше Стрэндж не рисковал — открылся портал.

— Друзья, миру нужна ваша помощь, — со свойственным ему пафосом заявил Стрэндж.

Тони закатил глаза: как всегда, стоит ему не выспаться, как очередная беда нападает на Нью-Йорк.

— Я поучаствую, сэр? — очень тихо спросил его Питер.

— Эй! Ты взрослый самостоятельный супергерой, я тобой не распоряжаюсь, — напомнил Тони, сглотнул, когда Питер одним движением глаз напомнил ему о некоторых обстоятельствах, но все же нашел в себе силы закончить начатое. — Хочешь — участвуй.

Питер нашел его руку и благодарно сжал. Начинался новый полный приключений день.

 

**«Конец)»**


End file.
